


If I Thought...

by Gotta_Start_Somewhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Start_Somewhere/pseuds/Gotta_Start_Somewhere
Summary: Lena is accused of murder.  Her attorney, Cat Grant, hires Hopper Security, run by the Danvers sisters to provide intelligence services and security.  Alex is unsure of working for anyone with the Luthor name.  Kara is open to work.  All of the women have their own reasons for staying closed off from one another - but sometimes deep connections happen when you least expect it.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena slammed her purse down on her desk and sat angrily. She tried desperately to fight the tears that were building behind her eyes. She glared at her attorney, Cat Grant, as she caught her breath and spoke.

“What the fuck do we do now?” Lena asked.

“First, you calm down, Lena,” Cat said, her voice firm.

“Calm down? Are you serious? I’ve just gotten out of jail for something I didn’t do,” Lena seethed, “And you want me to calm down?”

“I can’t help you if you don’t get your head straight,” Cat answered, “And, by the way, do you have any idea how hard it was to get you out of jail? You should be thanking me, not acting like I’ve done something wrong.”

“I know five million reasons you got me out of jail,” Lena said, “Do you expect me to thank you for the absurd bail I had to pay to be free – when I’m fucking innocent!”

Lena stood and started pacing around the room. Cat sat patiently and watched as Lena got rid of some of her nervous energy. They’d known each other more than ten years. Lena hired Cat’s firm to represent her when she’d left Lex Corp in Metropolis and formed her own company, LCorp, in National City. LexCorp was a weapons manufacturer. LCorp developed medical technology. Lena’s exit from LexCorp had been very contentious and she and Cat had grown close as they worked together over the years.

Lena finally seemed to wear herself out. She went to her office refrigerator and grabbed two waters. She handed one to Cat then sat down.

“I’m glad to see you reaching for this instead of the Scotch,” Cat sighed out.

“I’ll have the Scotch later, I’m thirsty,” Lena said grumpily. She sighed heavily then looked at Cat, “What am I gonna do, Cat? Even if I get out of this it’s gonna be terrible for the company.”

“You own the company, Lena,” Cat said, “No one can fire you or remove you. However, I think it’s best that you remove yourself for a while. Let Sam be the face of the company. Work with her behind the scenes.”

“Maybe so,” Lena said, thinking about the changes.

“Lena, I know you’re not going to like what I say next,” Cat said, waiting as Lena looked up at her, “I’m hiring a private firm to help with your case.”

“You’re my lawyer, why do I need another firm?” Lena asked.

“Not more lawyers, it’s a different type of firm that I’ve used once in the past,” Cat said, “For criminal cases.”

“Great, I’m a criminal,” Lena huffed out.

“I know you’re not a criminal,” Cat said, “But you’ve been accused of murder, Lena. Someone set you up. You’re in danger. This firm – Hopper Security – they’re the best. They are extremely selective about who they work for. They will investigate the crime and they’ll provide round the clock security for you. They are not cheap, but Lena, if you want me to represent you the best that I can then I need them.”

“You know money isn’t an issue, Cat,” Lena said, “But I don’t need a bodyguard.”

“Lena, have you lost your mind?” Cat asked, raising her voice and unable to hide her frustration, “Two people are already dead, and someone made it look like it was your fault. You damn well need a bodyguard.”

“Okay, okay, don’t yell at me,” Lena said, “My head already feels like it’s splitting apart.”

“I’ve already call them,” Cat said, “They’re on the way.”

“What if I said no?” Lena asked haughtily.

“Then I’d convince you,” Cat answered, “You’re the scientist and the CEO. I’m the lawyer.”

“Fine, whatever,” Lena sighed out.

Cat checked her phone for the next few minutes while Lena sat quietly, her eyes closed, trying to beat back the thumping in her head. There was a gentle knock at the door and Lena’s secretary, Jess, peeked in.

“There are two women from Hopper Security here,” Jess said, “They said that Ms. Grant asked them to come?”

“Yes, see them in, please,” Lena said. She rose from her chair as the two women strode into her office. One of the women had short, auburn hair and was wearing an all-black uniform that looked like some sort of tactical wear. She approached Cat and shook her hand then turned to Lena.

“Alex Danvers,” she said, holding out a hand to shake.

“Lena Luthor,” Lena answered warily.

“This is my sister and business partner, Kara Danvers,” Alex said, introducing her to Lena.

Kara was dressed in a navy suit with a crisp white linen shirt underneath. Her long hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and she was wearing glasses. She shook Lena’s hand.

“Perhaps we should move to the table,” Lena said, directing them to a small conference table in the office. They all sat down.

“It’s good to see you two again,” Cat said politely.

“Let’s be clear, we’re not sure we want to take this case,” Alex said, her voice firm and a bit harsh.

“Alex!” Kara interrupted, giving her sister a harsh glance. Alex huffed out a breath then motioned for Kara to continue. “Cat, maybe it would be best if I explain what we do to Ms. Luthor then we can go from there.”

“Please do,” Cat said, then she glared at Alex, “And you know I wouldn’t call you for just any client, so please keep that in mind.” Alex gave Cat a steely looked then nodded and seemed to relax a bit. Lena’s curiosity was piqued at the relationship between the women.

“Ms. Luthor, my sister and I grew up without a lot of opportunity. Our mom did the best she could but we couldn’t afford college without help. We signed up for the military to pay our way. We both served four years active duty in the Army then four years in the reserves. We were both called up during our time in active and again in the reserves. We’ve both served our time in the Middle East,” Kara took a short breath and continued, “We are highly trained in combat and very effective with both weapons and hand to hand combat. We have three employees, two are ex-military like us and one runs the business end of the company. When we finished our degrees and our military service we started Hopper Security together. We are licensed private investigators and private security. We can and do carry weapons at all times. We only take cases when we believe in our clients. We do not work for criminals. If, at any time, we find evidence that you are guilty of this crime we will cease working for you.”

Lena looked Kara directly in the eye, “I didn’t have anything to do with these murders. I’m innocent.”

“Everyone says that,” Alex said, her voice serious, “And murderers can look you right in the eye when they say it.”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, Alex,” Cat said, “What has gotten into you? I told you I know this woman – very well. There’s no way she did this.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve been on cases related to her brother and he’s a complete psychopath,” Alex said, “The weapons he’s developing are absolutely horrifying, Cat.”

“I’m not my brother,” Lena interjected harshly, “That’s why I left his company.”

“Convince me,” Alex said, staring at Lena, arms crossed. Lena looked to Kara, thinking she might intervene again but Kara just sat and waited.

“When I worked for Lex I was helping develop body armor for our troops,” Lena said, sighing then taking a deep breath, “He came in one day and asked about making gas masks to protect against new chemical weapons I’d never heard of – or even imagined. I eventually learned that he was the one developing the chemical weapons. I quit the next day.”

Alex looked at Cat.

“It’s the truth,” Cat said, “I helped her sever her relationship with LexCorp and move her new company here to National City. She makes artificial limbs for children now, for god’s sake.”

Alex relaxed back in her chair. She looked at Lena for another long minute then nodded at Kara.

“I know you’ve had a long couple of days, being in jail and all,” Kara said, her voice much gentler, “You need to get cleaned up and fed and get some rest. We can start working on your case tomorrow. I’ll stay with you for now. Tomorrow we can start rotating agents.”

“I really think around the clock security is unnecessary,” Lena said, looking at Cat again.

“Come here,” Cat said, standing and walking to the other end of the room. Lena followed and they both stood for a moment looking out the large windows over National City.

“Lena, you’re not just a client, you’re a friend,” Cat said, “I need you to accept this. Whatever you’re involved in is dangerous. People are dead. If I lost you on my watch I’d never get over it. Please cooperate with this.”

“Fine,” Lena sighed out. “Alex is scary.”

Cat giggled and Lena couldn’t help but chuckle.

“She’s supposed to be scary,” Cat answered, “And you got Kara for tonight. She’s a little less scary.”

Lena nodded and they walked back to the table. They went over the Hopper Security employment contract and all signed.

“So, I have to run to court in the morning,” Cat said, “Let’s all meet back here at 10:30?”

They agreed and Cat and Alex shook hands then left the office together. Kara stood and walked over to the windows. She gazed out at the city carefully.

“Nice view, isn’t it?” Lena asked politely.

“I’m actually trying to figure out if a sniper could shoot into this office,” Kara said seriously, a crinkle formed on her forehead, “Give me a minute.”

Lena took a few steps back from the window and gathered her things. Her mind was on overdrive. In the last forty-eight hours she had been arrested, spent two nights in jail, arraigned and now she was in her office with a woman trying to see if someone could kill her through her own window. She huffed out a deep breath and Kara turned and looked at her. 

Kara saw Lena’s shoulder’s slump and she looked at her for a long moment. The woman was clearly exhausted but she was still undeniably beautiful. Her eyes were sad but there was still some life left in the fiery green orbs. Her pale skin contrasted her jet black hair and Kara wondered if the pout on her lips was always there or was just an effect of the situation.

“Let’s get you home,” Kara said, her voice softer and gentler again, “Can I carry anything for you?”

“No, all I need is my purse and my laptop,” Lena said, grabbing both bags.

“My car is parked in the garage,” Kara said, “Follow me.”

“What about my car?” Lena asked.

“Leave it,” Kara said, “We’ll get it back to your place tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Lena said.

They rode the elevator to the garage. Kara led Lena to a black SUV. Lena stood next to the vehicle for a moment.

“Where should I sit?” Lena asked.

“Wherever you want,” Kara answered, “I’m driving. Front or back?”

“Um, front I guess,” Lena said, climbing into the passenger seat. She fastened her seatbelt and Kara pulled from the parking lot.

“Cat gave me your address,” Kara said, “We already went by and checked out the building. It’s got pretty good basic security.”

“That’s one of the reasons I picked it,” Lena answered.

They rode quietly for a few minutes until Kara spoke again.

“Alex might tell you to ride in the back,” Kara said.

Lena looked at her curiously, “Is it safer?”

“No, she’s just that way,” Kara answered.

“Okay,” Lena answered.

They arrived at the apartment. Kara opened up the back of the vehicle and pulled out a duffel bag and a small ice chest. She followed Lena to her apartment. When Lena opened the door Kara asked her to wait while she made a quick sweep of all the rooms. When she was done Lena came in and they locked up behind themselves.

“I’m gonna change real quick,” Kara said.

“Okay, you can use the spare bedroom right there,” Lena said, pointing to one of the doors.

Kara emerged a few moments later wearing black tactical pants and a tight fitting black t-shirt. Lena tried to keep her face neutral even as her mind was filled with thoughts of how incredibly sexy Kara looked in all black. 

“Everything okay?” Kara asked, looking at Lena with a sly smile. Kara knew she looked good. She worked out obsessively and her body was toned and strong. She was used to people gawking, although it was usually men. She preferred women, and she had to admit she was flattered by the fact that Lena was blushing a bit.

“Yep, all good,” Lena said, “I’m going to order dinner. I’m starving. What would you like?”

“Oh, I have food in the ice chest,” Kara said, “Thanks.”

“What do you have?” Lena asked.

“A sandwich and some water,” Kara said, grabbing the ice chest and putting it on the counter. She pulled out the sandwich, which looked like some ham hurriedly thrown on a couple of slices of wheat bread.

“Well, that looks pitiful,” Lena said, her voice genuinely concerned. Kara couldn’t help but laugh.

“I did make it in a hurry,” Kara said, “But I’ve eaten MRE’s in the desert for days. Believe me, this is gourmet compared to that.”

“Well, I can’t very well sit with you and eat hot Pad Thai and spring rolls while you eat that,” Lena said, calling the restaurant and ordering two of everything.

“Suit yourself,” Kara said, internally happy for the much better meal she was going to enjoy.

Lena went to shower and change and emerged from the bathroom wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt. She had no makeup on and her hair was still damp, falling in long waves. It was Kara’s turn to keep herself from ogling the woman. Kara concentrated on her phone as Lena poured them both some water and took out utensils. There was a knock at the door and Kara jumped up to keep Lena from answering.

“It’s just the delivery guy,” Lena whispered.

“You need to let me or the other agents answer the door at all times, okay?” Kara said, her voice firm.

“Yeah, okay,” Lena said, motioning for Kara to answer.

The delivery boy looked impatient as Kara opened the door and took the bags. Lena paid him and Kara brought the food to the table. She unpacked it and folded the paper bag neatly before putting it on the counter. She put one container at each spot and made sure it was perfectly straight before sitting down. Lena eyed all of her movements then sat in her spot.

“Very precise, Ms. Danvers,” Lena said, smiling.

“Military habits,” Kara answered, “And can you call me Kara, please? I hate being called Ms. Danvers.”

“Sure, and you can call me Lena,” Lena answered.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, eating happily. Kara ate quickly and was done before Lena had finished half of hers. She looked at Lena sheepishly.

“I’m sorry, fast eating is another military habit,” Kara said, “Plus I was hungrier than I thought.”

“It’s fine,” Lena said, covering her half-eaten box and putting it in the refrigerator. She covered a yawn and looked at Kara. “I’m exhausted. I think I’ll head to bed. Did you find everything you needed in the guest room?”

Kara chuckled, “Ms. Luthor,” she began then stopped at Lena’s frown, “I mean, Lena. Look, I’m not your guest. You’re very polite and everything but I’m here to provide security. I won’t be sleeping tonight.”

“Oh, okay. I’m not accustomed to any of this,” Lena answered softly.

“I know, and it’s scary,” Kara said, “But you’ll get used to it – and, hopefully it won’t be for too long.”

“Okay, thank you,” Lena sighed out, turning to head to her room.

“Oh, Lena, one more thing,” Kara said, smiling as Lena turned back to her, “You should probably just let Alex eat her sandwich alone when she’s here.”

Lena nodded and grinned before heading to her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is inspired by a comment by ArcAngeluS81 and will be influenced by some of the others who commented on my last work.
> 
> I hope the first chapter is enough to get you all hooked...
> 
> Please feel free to throw out anything you might like included in this fic!


	2. Meeting at LCorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has her first meeting with the team

Lena walked tiredly out to the kitchen and headed toward the coffee maker. She looked over to see Kara sitting on the couch working on her laptop. 

“I’m making coffee, would you like some?” Lena asked, her voice still raspy from sleep.

“Sure, if you’re making it,” Kara answered.

Lena sat at the kitchen table and waited as the coffee maker finished dripping. She poured herself a cup of black coffee and took a sip. Kara walked into the kitchen. She looked at the black coffee for a moment then picked it up and took a sip. Lena could tell that she was just tolerating the flavor.

“Would you like some cream or sugar?” Lena asked.

“God, yes, please,” Kara said, grinning.

Lena pulled out both and put them on the counter. She watched Kara add two heaping spoons of sugar then fill the cup to the rim with cream. Lena chuckled as she took another sip.

“You know, you could have asked if that’s the way you like it,” Lena said, “I don’t bite.”

“Hhmm, that’s too bad,” Kara said, grinning slyly as she walked back to the couch.

It wasn’t often that Lena was left without a comeback. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was still tired or because Kara’s retort put her mind into overdrive but she coughed a bit on her coffee and felt her face flush. She looked up to see Kara settled back at her laptop looking quite pleased with herself.

“Um, I’m going to get ready for work,” Lena mumbled, making her way to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and took a deep breath. Was Kara flirting with her? She wasn’t sure and she really didn’t have time or energy to focus on it. It was possible that Kara was just teasing and not flirting. And, even if she was flirting, it was ridiculous. Clearly, she couldn’t have a fling with her employee. Although, technically Kara wasn’t really an employee.

Lena sighed heavily and shook her head, determined to clear her mind of thoughts of Kara and move to more important things. She decided to wear a suit to work. She pulled out a dark pinstripe suit and a solid boat neck blouse. She pulled her hair back in a tight ponytail and put on makeup. She checked herself in the mirror twice before walking back out into the living room.

Kara was still on the couch but she had put on a long sleeved zip front black jacket while still wearing her black tactical pants. Her duffel bag and ice chest were by the front door.

“All ready?” Kara asked, standing.

“Yes, we can go,” Lena said, walking toward the door.

Kara quickened her pace and opened the door and looked out before picking up her bags and accompanying Lena to the garage. They got into the SUV and headed toward LCorp.

“Can you tell me who is going to be with me after you leave today?” Lena asked.

“I’m not sure how it’s scheduled,” Kara answered, “except that you’ll always have either me or Alex in the evenings and overnight. During the day we’ll be working on the investigation.”

“When do you sleep?” Lena asked. Kara chuckled.

“Neither of us needs much sleep,” Kara said, “But we take turns. Alex got a full night last night and I’ll get a full night tonight. In between we take naps. I’ll get a couple of hours in after the meeting this morning.”

Lena nodded then looked out the window for a few moments before turning to Kara again.

“Do you have clients all the time?” Lena asked, “It must be hard to have any sort of life with that schedule.” Kara looked at her with a grin.

“You sure don’t mind asking questions,” Kara said.

“It’s my nature,” Lena answered, nonplussed, “You can tell me to mind my own business if you like. You won’t hurt my feelings.”

Kara laughed softly and looked at Lena, “I don’t have too much of a life outside work right now, but that’s okay with me. I don’t mind. I’m guessing it’s not much different for a CEO.”

“It’s not,” Lena answered, shaking her head and smiling softly.

They rode quietly for another minute until Lena looked at Kara again.

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Lena said, “But your sister is kind of scary.”

Kara laughed loudly. Lena loved the sound of her laughter and she found herself giggling at Kara’s amusement. Kara glanced at Lena and grinned.

“She’s terrifying,” Kara answered, “The biggest badass I know. But she’s a softie once you get to know her.”

“I just don’t see it,” Lena teased.

“Yeah, don’t tell her I said it,” Kara said, giggling.

“Okay, I promise I’ll be on my best behavior around her,” Lena said, saluting sarcastically.

“Really, she’s not much for small talk,” Kara said, her voice turning a bit more serious, “She’s got her reasons. But, I promise, she is the best at her job. There’s no one better, Lena.”

Lena heard the change in Kara’s tone. It was clear Kara adored her sister and had a great amount of respect for her. Lena sighed, thinking how very different it was from her and Lex.

“Cat speaks very highly of both of you,” Lena said, “And she’s not exactly forthcoming with praise.”

“She speaks highly of you too,” Kara answered.

They pulled into the LCorp parking garage and Kara accompanied Lena to her office. It was 8:30 and Lena had a lot of work to do before her meeting. Kara settled at the small conference table with her laptop and started checking in with her office. They both worked diligently until it was time for the 10:30 meeting. Cat and Alex walked in together with two men accompanying them. Alex made the introductions.

“Ms. Luthor, these are the two agents who work with us at Hopper and who will be helping with your case,” Alex said, “This is Winn Schott, aside from his military background he is our computer expert. And this is Querl Dox, he goes by Brainy. Don’t ask.”

“Mr. Schott, Mr. Dox,” Lena said, shaking both their hands.

“Let’s sit,” Cat said. 

They all approached the table and sat down.

“Ms. Luthor, Winn and Brainy will be assigned to your protection during your workday,” Alex said, “Kara and I will be with you during your off hours. All of us work on the investigative part of your case, along with Nia Nal. She is stationed in our main office unless we need her. She’s also trained for protection if necessary.”

“Okay, what do I do?” Lena asked, “I feel entirely useless right now.”

“On the contrary,” Cat answered, “You need to be committed to your defense, Lena. It’s all that matters right now. I know you want to go on like nothing is wrong but that’s not gonna happen.”

“People have no idea what it’s like to be involved in a criminal investigation,” Alex said, “It takes over your life. You’ve already been all over the newspapers. Kara has driven you from garage to garage. Do you realize there are reporters and paparazzi outside of your apartment and outside of LCorp?”

“No, I guess I didn’t,” Lena sighed out.

“While this is going on you’re not going to be able to just leave your desk and go grab a coffee at Noonan’s, Lena,” Kara said, trying to keep her voice gentle, “The whole idea of ‘innocent until proven guilty’ sounds nice but the truth is that most people assume once you’ve been arrested that you’ve done something wrong.”

Lena was trying desperately to hold it together but she could feel a tear escaping down her cheek. She stood quickly and turned from the table.

“Excuse me,” Lena mumbled, walking toward her private bathroom and closing the door behind her. She leaned on the sink and stared into the mirror. She wiped away the tear and took a deep breath. She willed herself to be strong.

Cat looked at Alex and Kara and sighed.

“This sucks,” Cat said, “She’s innocent. I know it. We have to help her.”

“I believe you,” Kara said, looking at Cat, then at Alex. “I know I’ve only been with her a few hours but there’s no way that woman killed two people in cold blood. She doesn’t have it in her.”

“That remains to be seen,” Alex said, keeping her voice calm but stern, “But I’m working on the premise that you two are right.”

Lena appeared from the bathroom and sat down.

“I’ll meet with Sam after this to go over everything,” Lena said softly, “I’d like to still work as much as I can, but I’ll take your advice and do whatever you tell me.” 

Lena looked defeated already. Kara wanted so badly to reach out and rub her shoulder or grab her hand but she knew it would be inappropriate. She was relieved to see Cat lean over and put her hand on Lena’s arm.

“Lena, we’re going to figure this out,” Cat said, “It’s going to be hard, but try not to get too discouraged.”

“Okay, what do we do now?” Lena asked, her voice stronger and some determination returning to her posture.

“Let’s go over the charges and the evidence we’ve been given so far,” Alex said, handing a summary of paperwork to everyone at the table.

“I’ve already sent over the indictment,” Cat said, opening her file, “Two counts of second degree murder.”

“We’ve started looking into the victims,” Alex said, “Sarah Parker and Steven Hayes. They were partners in a start-up company that could have eventually been a competitor to LCorp. Mr. Hayes was 30 years old, unmarried, from here in National City. His parents are living, along with two siblings and a fiancé. Ms. Parker was 32, unmarried, from San Diego. Had a 6-year-old daughter. No other family that I know of.”

“Jesus,” Lena sighed out, clearly becoming upset again, “She left behind a kid.”

Cat put her hand on Lena again and looked at her for a long moment, “Hey, this isn’t your fault. It’s horrible and we’re going to find out who did it.”

“I met them both,” Lena said. Alex immediately clicked her pen and held it at her notebook, waiting for Lena to continue. “We had a meeting, I guess about three months ago. I can check my calendar for the exact date. They were looking for additional funding.”

“Why would they go to a competitor?” Alex asked.

“We weren’t competitors,” Lena said, with a wave of her hand, “They were still in the start-up phase. They both seemed extremely intelligent and driven.”

“What happened?” Kara asked.

“They were looking for a partnership,” Lena said, “They were trying to develop next level spinal fusion equipment. It was promising but I thought their demands were way too high for me. They wanted to keep 80 percent of the ownership even though I would be footing most of the development costs. It wasn’t a long meeting. I told them no pretty quickly.”

“Sounds like Shark Tank,” Winn said, speaking for the first time. Lena chuckled.

“It sort of was like that,” Lena said, “I didn’t have any issue with either of them, I just wasn’t interested in their proposition.”

“So, did you ever have any contact with them again?” Kara asked.

“No, but they did call and ask for another meeting a couple of weeks ago,” Lena said, “I hadn’t even returned the call before I was arrested.”

“What did you think when they asked for the second meeting?” Alex asked.

“I asked my assistant to look into what was going on with their company,” Lena said, “And I made a couple of inquiries myself with people around town.”

“So you asked people specifically about the victims within the last two weeks?” Alex asked, writing everything down even as she spoke.

“Yes, I bumped into Barry Allen one day at lunch, he owns Starr Labs,” Lena said, “I knew they had approached him and been rejected as well. He said he heard they had gotten a patent on their device. He was interested in talking to them again.”

“Anyone else?” Alex asked.

“Ray Palmer, he owns Palmer Tech,” Lena said, “We’re friends. I called him and asked what he knew. He was in the dark about the whole thing. His company is more computer oriented really.”

“Is it normal for you to talk about smaller companies with your competitors?” Kara asked.

“I don’t view Barry or Ray as competitors,” Lena answered, “We work on similar projects and I’ve even had joint ventures with them. We discuss all sorts of things regularly, including what’s coming up on the horizon. It wasn’t unusual.”

“Okay, the murders were on the 13th,” Alex said, “In the lab space they rented a few blocks from here. What do we have from the police?”

“I’ve filed discovery,” Cat said, “Right now we haven’t got anything. You know how they are. They’re going to drag it out as long as they can. All I know is that they have an eye witness that puts Lena at the building that night.”

“I wasn’t there,” Lena said immediately.

“Where were you?” Alex asked.

“Home,” Lena said, “I’ve already looked at my calendar for that date. I finished up my last meeting here around 4:30 and I left the office a little before 7. I would have arrived home around 7:30 or so. It was a Wednesday night, and I didn’t have any plans.”

“Can anyone verify that?” Alex asked.

“No,” Lena said, “I have a private elevator. I don’t even use the lobby.”

“Are there cameras at your building?” Alex asked.

“Yes, in the garage and the lobby,” Lena said, “But I’m not sure I’d be on any of them. Maybe the garage camera.”

“I’ll get in touch with them to see if they still have the video,” Cat said.

“Why wouldn’t they?” Lena asked.

“Most places don’t keep security video very long,” Alex said, “If there’s no crime on the premises it’s usually erased or recorded over.”

“We’ll need your phone records, Lena, and a copy of your calendar,” Kara said. Alex looked over at Kara, who immediately realized that Alex might be unhappy with her use of Lena’s first name. Kara just kept her expression neutral.

“Of course, whatever you need,” Lena answered.

“We’re going to start working,” Alex said, “We’ll need to contact you regularly with questions.” 

Alex closed her book and stood.

“Is that it?” Lena asked.

“For now,” Alex answered, “Like I said, we’ll be in touch regularly. I think you should concentrate on getting things in order around here so that you can stay out of the spotlight. Winn will be here the rest of today. I’ll come back when you’re ready to head home.”

The meeting ended. Everyone gathered their things together. Cat told Lena she’d call her the next day with updates on the security video and anything else going on with the case. Lena promised to get everything set at LCorp so that she could work entirely behind the scenes. Kara waited until they were finished talking then walked over to Lena.

“You okay?” Kara asked, her voice sincerely concerned.

“I can’t believe any of this is happening,” Lena said.

“I get it, but trust us, Lena,” Kara said, “We’ll figure it out.”

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena said. 

Kara smiled softly and turned and followed Alex out. Lena took a deep breath and went to her phone. She called Sam and asked her to come to her office. There was work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Lena meets with Sam, Alex talks to Kara then takes her turn as bodyguard


	3. Lena's changing life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tries to get settled in her new situation

“Mr. Schott, can you please wait outside of my office while I discuss business with Sam?” Lena asked.

“Is this the only entrance to your office?” Winn asked, looking at the door he came through.

“Yes,” Lena answered, “That’s my private bathroom and that’s a closet.” She pointed to the other doors.

“Then I can stay stationed in the outer lobby,” Winn said, “No problem.”

He took his laptop and headed for the door. He nearly ran into Sam as she was entering.

“Oops, sorry,” Sam said, stepping aside.

“My fault,” Winn answered, smiling politely. He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Lena immediately went to her phone and buzzed Jess, “No interruptions, please.”

Lena sighed and walked around the desk. When she caught Sam’s gaze she couldn’t hold back any longer. She burst into tears and Sam immediately pulled her into a tight embrace. Sam led Lena to the couch and held her as she cried. Lena curled herself into Sam and relished being held by her best friend. Sam stayed quiet until Lena finally cried herself out and moved slightly away.

“Lena, I can’t believe all of this,” Sam said. Lena realized her eyes were puffy and she had been quietly crying too. “I’m so sorry. What can I do?”

“Sam, you know I didn’t do it, right?” Lena asked.

“Lena! Of course I know you didn’t do it,” Sam answered, pulling Lena back in for another tight hug. They parted again and both took a deep breath.

“Cat got me out on bail then she hired this security service to stay with me at all times,” Lena said, “They’re private investigators, too.”

“That’s who the guy was when I walked in?” Sam asked.

“He’s one of the employees,” Lena said, “The firm is run by two sisters. One of them stayed with me last night. I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you in person sooner.”

“I’m the one that’s sorry, Lena,” Sam said, “I’ve been worried sick about you.”

“I don’t understand what’s going on,” Lena said, “The police have an eyewitness that says I was at the murders. I’ve never been to that lab.”

“Eyewitnesses are often wrong,” Sam said, “Do they have anything else?”

“I don’t know,” Lena answered, “Cat’s working on it.”

“She’s the best,” Sam said, rubbing Lena’s arm, “She’ll figure it out.”

“In the meantime, she wants me to back off from being the face of LCorp,” Lena said, “I know it’s a lot to ask, but I need you to take charge around here.”

“Whatever you need, Lena,” Sam said, “Just tell me what to do.”

“I think we should hire an outside PR company,” Lena said, “We need someone to give us advice on how to handle this – on what’s best for LCorp. Maybe you could call Cat, see if she has anyone in mind.”

“If not I’ll find someone,” Sam said, “We can make a statement tomorrow. Why don’t you work from home for now, Lena, while things settle down.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Lena said, “I hate the idea of it, though.”

“Hopefully it won’t be for long,” Sam sighed out.

“It’s weird having someone hovering around,” Lena said, motioning to the door where Winn exited.

“Do they stay overnight?” Sam asked.

“Yes, last night wasn’t too bad though,” Lena said, “Only the sisters are staying overnight. It was Kara last night. She’s actually really nice. The other one, Alex, doesn’t seem as friendly.”

“As long as they’re protecting you, it doesn’t matter,” Sam said, “You need to be safe, Lena.”

“I know, I’ve already gotten a lecture from Cat,” Lena answered then she grinned slightly at her best friend, “And it doesn’t hurt that Kara’s mindnumbingly hot.”

Sam let out a loud laugh and Lena couldn’t help but giggle.

“Really?” Sam asked, still laughing.

“She is, blue eyes, long blond hair,” Lena said, “A body to kill for. She came out in this tight black t-shirt and I almost had to wipe away drool.” Sam was still giggling.

“Is she all innocent, or does she know she’s hot?” Sam asked, smiling.

“She knows,” Lena said, “But she’s not an ass about it. She’s kind of flirty, although I don’t think she’s flirting with me. It’s just her personality.”

“Why wouldn’t she be flirting with you?” Sam asked, “You’re beautiful, Lena.”

“Sam, are you sure you won’t switch teams?” Lena teased. Sam chuckled.

“Really, though, you should just walk out naked and ravage your bodyguard,” Sam said, laughing, “Just like a cheesy porn movie.”

“The next scene would be her scary sister pulling out a gun and shooting me in the head,” Lena answered, chuckling.

“What’s with the sister?” Sam asked.

“She’s actually pretty hot, too, now that I think about it,” Lena said, amused, “But she’s very, very serious. I’m not sure she knows how to smile.”

“She’s watching you tonight?” Sam asked.

“Yes, should be interesting,” Lena said.

“Well, call me if you need anything,” Sam said, “And if you’re staying home I plan to make regular visits.”

“Please do,” Lena said, her voice turning a little melancholy again, “I really need you.”

“I’ll be there for you, Lena, always,” Sam said softly.

**********************

Alex had interviewed Barry Allen and Ray Palmer. She had called all of her contacts at NCPD and was waiting in hope of getting more information from them. She had gone to the building where the crime took place and surveyed the area. She was at her desk putting together a list of what still needed to be done when Kara emerged from the other office yawning.

“Got a little rest?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, I slept a couple hours on the couch,” Kara said, “Catch me up.”

Alex reviewed where they stood on the case. Kara listened intently then leaned back in her chair and thought for a moment.

“I believe her,” Kara said, her voice serious.

“You don’t even know her,” Alex said, “You should know that it’s a bad idea to make assumptions at the beginning of a case.”

“We always make assumptions, Alex,” Kara sighed out, “It’s human nature. You got burned one time and now you don’t trust your hunches. It’s time for you to let it go Alex.”

“Kara,” Alex said, her voice clearly annoyed, “Maybe you need to let it go.”

“I don’t want to fight,” Kara sighed out, “Let’s get back to Lena.”

“Lena?” Alex asked, “You two buddies now?”

“I like her, Alex,” Kara said, “She clearly brilliant. And she’s really nice. She was tripping over herself trying to make me comfortable, but she’s kind of a smartass, too, in a good way. I honestly cannot believe she is a murderer.”

“Jesus, you sound like you have a crush on her,” Alex said.

“You know I wouldn’t go there,” Kara said, “Not while we’re working the case.”

“Wow, you qualified that answer pretty quick,” Alex said, smirking.

“Well, she’s fucking gorgeous,” Kara said, grinning, “I’m not closing any doors.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Alex said, chuckling.

“I’m pretty sure she was eyeing me up when I came out in my t-shirt last night,” Kara said, grinning widely, “I sort of caught her and she turned red as a beet.”

“Look, my mistake was falling for a client,” Alex said sighing, “I thought Maggie was innocent until she ran.”

“Alex, she had me fooled too,” Kara said, walking around the desk and rubbing Alex’s shoulders. “But her whole life was shady. Lena is nothing like that. She has a shitty family but she’s never been in trouble. Her life is a public record – good grades, scientific accomplishments, philanthropy.”

“Yeah, I can’t find anyone who has a bad word to say about her,” Alex said, “I’m going to talk to some people at LCorp this afternoon. In the meantime, stop flirting with her.”

“No promises,” Kara said, laughing. “And, by the way, she thinks you’re scary.”

“What?” Alex asked, “She told you that?”

“Yes, I told her you weren’t that bad,” Kara answered, still smiling, “So be nice.”

Alex shook her head at her sister and smiled.

***********************

Lena and Sam talked about logistics for LCorp then Lena gathered her things. She told Winn she was ready to go and they headed back to her apartment. Lena immediately went into her office at home and worked the rest of the day. She had almost forgotten Winn was there when he gently knocked at the door.

“Ms. Luthor, I’ll be leaving in a few minutes,” he said, “Alex is on the way.”

“Oh, okay, thank you Mr. Schott,” she answered. 

A couple of minutes later she heard the door opening and Alex and Winn talking. The door closed and Alex walked to the office door.

“Hey, I’m going to look around and get a sense of the apartment,” Alex said.

“Sure, whatever you need to do,” Lena answered, going back to her work. About thirty minutes later her stomach rumbled. She realized she hadn’t eaten all day and she was hungry. She stood and walked to the kitchen. Alex was sitting at the table, eating a sandwich and drinking water from an insulated cup. She immediately stood to move.

“Don’t go anywhere,” Lena said, “You can finish eating.”

Alex sat back down and took another bite. Lena started making a salad and slicing up a leftover grilled chicken breast to throw in.

“Would you like some salad?” she asked, despite Kara’s warning.

“No, I’m fine,” Alex answered.

Lena took her bowl and sat across from Alex. They were both silent for a few minutes until Lena couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Are you like this with everyone or do you really think I’m a bad person?” Lena asked, giving Alex a hard stare. Alex held the eye contact for a moment then looked down before answering.

“This is what I’m like,” Alex finally answered, “Don’t get your feelings hurt. I like to keep things professional.”

“Ms. Danvers, I have many professional relationships,” Lena said, “This feels more like something combative. We don’t need to be best friends but, honestly, from my end it feels very much like you think I’m guilty.”

Alex looked at Lena for a moment then sighed, “I don’t think you’re guilty. We’ve only investigated for one day and I already feel like the case against you is flimsy at best. You don’t have any motive I can find. You have no criminal history. Cat is insistent you didn’t do it. I talked to Barry Allen and Ray Palmer. They both acted like you’re freaking Mother Teresa. And Sam Arias… she almost bit my head off this afternoon at the suggestion that you could ever do anything wrong. Plus, Kara believes you.”

“So, what’s it gonna take to convince you?” Lena asked. Alex held her hands up in surrender.

“I’m convinced, okay?” Alex said, “And I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable. I’m not much for small talk. I prefer to keep to myself.” Lena took a deep breath.

“Is it okay if we talk about my case?” Lena asked.

“Yes, I’m fine with that. I have some things I’d like to go over as well,” Alex answered, her voice picking up.

“Sam contacted Cat today about hiring PR people to help handle this for me and for LCorp,” Lena said, “Do you ever get involved with that side of things?”

“Not really, that’s not my purview,” Alex answered, “But I think it’s a very good idea.”

“Why?” Lena asked.

“Because public perception will matter if you end up in front of a jury,” Alex answered, “And I imagine in the professional arena, people need to know that LCorp is stable.”

“Do you think I’ll end up in front of a jury?” Lena asked, her voice sullen.

“I hope not,” Alex said, “We’ll do our best to solve this before it comes to that. Lena, do you have any enemies?”

“No. I mean my brother can’t stand me but he’s in Metropolis and I’m no threat to him,” Lena said.

“How bad is your relationship?” Alex asked.

“We don’t really have one,” Lena answered, sitting quietly.

“Ms. Luthor?” Alex said, her voice softer, “Can you tell about him, please? I understand he’s across the country but I need to know.”

Lena took a deep breath and looked at Alex. The look of sadness in her eyes made Alex take pause. It was clear this was a very uncomfortable topic. Alex sat quietly and waited.

“I don’t know how much you know about my background,” Lena said, sighing, “Lionel Luthor had and affair and I was the result. My mother died when I was four and my father took me in. He had reconciled with his wife, Lillian. Lex was 12 years old. He was always a bit odd but he watched over me. He was a good big brother at first, really.”

Lena stood and filled her water glass and refilled it. She sat and took a sip then looked at Alex and continued.

“My father died when I was sixteen. Lex was already working for him and it didn’t take long for him to rename the company LexCorp and concentrate on growing the weapons division,” Lena said, “I guess I should have known then that something was amiss. Lex is very good at cloaking his crazy in the argument that he is some sort of patriotic hero. Lillian was always on his side. She acts like he walks on water. I worked there for two years after college. Lex knew I didn’t share his vision for the company and we argued. We grew apart. When I found out about the chemical weapons I quit. I had my own money inherited from my father so I moved here and started my own company. Lex cut off our relationship entirely. I reached out a few times in the first year but he never answered. I haven’t spoken to him in nearly three years.”

Lena took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders at Alex.

“I guess that’s it,” Lena said.

“What about Lillian?” Alex asked.

“She was firmly in Lex’s camp,” Lena said, “I don’t talk to her either.”

“What about holidays, or birthdays?” Alex asked, “Nothing?”

“No, nothing,” Lena said, looking down at her hands.

For a moment Alex understood why Kara felt something for Lena. It did feel like she was trying to do the right thing. There was nothing that indicated that she was capable of the crime. Alex looked at her for a long moment before speaking.

“We’re going to find out who did this, Ms. Luthor,” Alex said, her voice firm.

“Would you mind calling me Lena?” Lena asked, “I’ll still call you Ms. Danvers. It’s just Ms. Luthor makes me think of Lillian. I hate being called that.”

Alex smiled softly, “Lena, you can call me Alex.”

Lena looked up to see Alex looking at her much more softly that she had since they met.

“Okay, Alex,” Lena said, “Is there anything else you need to know?”

“Yes, what about romantic relationships?” Alex asked, “Anyone who might be unhappy with you?”

“I very much doubt it,” Lena said, smirking, “I don’t have much to report in that arena.”

“You’ve never dated?” Alex asked, keeping her voice neutral.

“Oh, I’ve dated,” Lena answered, “Just nothing of great consequence. I dated a man in college, Jack Spheer. Once I figured out the problem in our relationship was that I preferred women that ended. We’re still good friends.”

“So, he didn’t have an issue with your sexuality?” Alex asked.

“No, he was wonderful,” Lena answered, “He still is. He lives in Metropolis so we don’t see each other often but we stay in touch.”

“Anyone else?” Alex asked.

“I dated Veronica Sinclair for a few months when I first moved here,” Lena said, “She owns a number of nightclubs.”

“I know her by reputation,” Alex said.

“Yeah, well, she’s quite awful,” Lena said, “I think she latched onto me because I had a big trust fund. I was naïve and it was my first relationship with a woman. Sam finally helped me get my head out of my ass and break it off. Honestly, I don’t think Veronica really cared. I bump into her around town occasionally. I don’t think she gives me a second thought.”

“You and Sam. Were you ever…?” Alex started.

“No, no,” Lena said, “She’s straight. She’s my closest friend. Like family, really.”

“Any other relationships of note?” Alex asked.

“No, that’s it,” Lena answered, “I’ve never had more than a couple of dates with anyone else. I’ve been too busy with LCorp to have much of a social life.”

Lena yawned and Alex gave her a soft smile.

“Get some sleep, Lena,” Alex said, “I don’t have any other questions for now.”

“I’ll try, I’m not sleeping well,” Lena said, standing and cleaning up her dishes. “Help yourself to anything you see in the fridge or the pantry, Alex.”

Alex smiled and thought of Kara. She was right. Lena was genuinely nice. She gave Lena a nod.

“Thanks, Lena,” Alex said, “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the investigation continues and things change when Lena is threatened


	4. Kara's shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena get to know each other a little better

After two days of working from home Lena was growing restless. She didn’t mind the one night Kara was around. They talked and watched television together and it was a break in the boredom, but seeing Kara every other evening was not enough. She called the office and talked at length to Sam and they both decided she needed something more challenging to do or she would go crazy. Sam agreed to gather up some materials for Lena to work on and brought them to her apartment. After that Lena spent most of her time in her makeshift lab, much happier at being able to use her mind on something productive.

Kara walked into Lena’s apartment for her shift and spoke to Brainy for a few moments. Brainy left and Kara called out to Lena to let her know she had arrived. There was no reply so Kara walked around until she found Lena, her hair in a messy bun, wearing glasses, working feverishly on what appeared to be a metal arm. Kara cleared her throat to get Lena’s attention. Lena stopped and looked up.

“Oh, hey Kara,” Lena said, grinning.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Kara said, “Just wanted to let you know I was here.”

“I’m finishing up in here,” Lena said, “And I had all the ingredients for lasagna delivered. I thought we might have that for dinner.”

Kara smiled widely, happy for a delicious meal and also that Lena had planned for her being there.

“That sounds great,” Kara said, “What’s that you’re working on?”

“Come see,” Lena said, her voice excited. Lena turned the metal hand over and laid it carefully on the table. She walked to the laptop and pushed some buttons. Kara watched as the fingers of the hand bent into a fist then opened. Lena smiled at the result.

“Wow, is that for a robot or something?” Kara asked, looking closely at the hand.

“No, it’s a prosthetic limb,” Lena answered, “It’s much more advanced than anything on the market now.”

“But it’s so small,” Kara said.

“It’s for a child,” Lena replied.

“Oh, you really do make artificial limbs for children,” Kara said sheepishly, “I thought Cat was just using that as an expression or something. I don’t know… that seems really stupid, though… who would use that as an expression?”

“Kara, you’re rambling,” Lena interrupted, grinning.

“Sorry,” Kara said, chuckling, “It really is amazing. Is it going to be finished soon?” She leaned over and looked at it closer.

“Not soon enough for my liking,” Lena said, “But I’ve made some good progress. I don’t get to work in the lab too often. I guess this is the silver lining of this whole mess.”

Lena closed her laptop and took off her glasses. She walked out of the office and Kara followed her into the kitchen. 

“Do you cook?” Lena asked, pulling out the ingredients from the refrigerator.

“Not really,” Kara answered, “I can a little but my lifestyle hasn’t left for a lot of time in the kitchen. I can follow instructions.”

“That’ll do,” Lena said, chuckling. Lena looked at Kara’s outfit to see that she was wearing her tactical pants, complete with her weapons belt and a dark jacket.

“Do you really need to have all that?” Lena asked, pointing at the belt.

“Yes,” Kara answered seriously, ending the conversation quickly.

Lena let out a sigh. She placed a pan on the stovetop and started it heating. She threw in some ground beef and ground pork then some seasonings and handed Kara a cooking spoon.

“Stir that around and let it saute,” Lena said, “When it’s cooked through you can drain out the oil.”

Lena busied herself with onions and garlic and tomatoes in a separate pot. As she threw in the seasoning the aromas began to fill the kitchen. Lena put the sauce to the side and walked over to a panel on the wall. Kara wasn’t sure what she was doing but she smiled as music filled the apartment. She suddenly realized the whole thing felt very domestic. Lena grinned at her as she filled a pot with water to let it boil. Kara drained her pan and Lena handed her some fresh mozzarella cheese to slice.

“Do you cook like this a lot?” Kara asked, watching Lena drop the noodles into the water.

“I enjoy cooking,” Lena said, “But I don’t find the time much either.”

“Did your mom teach you growing up or something?” Kara asked, distracted by trying to cut the cheese evenly. The moment the question was out of her mouth she remembered Lena’s family story and regretted asking. She looked up to see Lena’s brow furrowed.

“I’m sorry, stupid question,” Kara said softly.

“No, it’s okay,” Lena answered quietly, “We had a cook at the Luthor Mansion. She taught me. She was lovely, and my memories of her are some of the best of my childhood.”

Kara let out a relieved breath and Lena smiled and walked to the table. She took out a casserole pan and she and Kara took turns layering the ingredients. Finally, Kara made a big deal of placing the mozzarella slices very carefully on the top, making Lena laugh.

“It doesn’t matter, Kara,” Lena said, giggling, “They’re just going to melt into one another.”

Lena put the lasagna into the oven and set the timer for thirty minutes.

“That’s it?” Kara asked, “Doesn’t seem like enough time.”

“The stuff is all hot already,” Lena answered, “Just needs to come together.”

“That’s what she said,” Kara said, giggling. It took a moment for Lena to figure out Kara’s joke then she laughed loudly and deeply. Kara looked quite pleased with herself.

“You’re an idiot,” Lena teased, grabbing a bottle of red wine from her wine refrigerator. She opened it and pulled out two glasses.

“I can’t drink while I’m working,” Kara said, still grinning.

“Oh, shoot, I forgot for a minute,” Lena said, looking down at the already opened bottle.

“You go ahead,” Kara said, “I’ll just have water.”

“Here, use the fancy glass,” Lena said, handing her the wine goblet and smiling, “You can pretend.”

They moved to the couch and sat down to wait for the lasagna to finish cooking. They sat quietly for a few moments before Lena took a deep breath and looked at Kara.

“Is there anything new going on with the investigation?” Lena asked, “I don’t mean to complain but it feels like nothing is happening.”

“I know you must be frustrated,” Kara said gently, “But these things take time. We’ve been investigating every avenue - your life, the victim’s lives, your competitors. We’re looking at days and days of camera footage trying to see where things might overlap. It’s a long process, Lena.”

“Have you found anything that might help?” Lena asked, her voice tinged with desperation.

“Not yet, but don’t let that discourage you,” Kara answered, “We still have a lot of work to do.”

They sat quietly for another moment until Kara looked at Lena with a sly grin.

“What?” Lena asked.

“I interviewed Veronica Sinclair,” Kara said, “She’s a piece of work.”

“Oh god,” Lena said, blushing furiously, “That was a big judgment error on my part.”

“Really, what did you see in that woman?” Kara asked, unable to hide her amusement.

“Well, she is beautiful,” Lena answered defensively.

“Until she opens her mouth,” Kara answered, smirking.

“I was young and I was just discovering my sexuality,” Lena said, shaking her head at her own remorse for ever having dated the woman. “She was very forward and I guess it was easy to go along for the ride for a bit.” Lena sighed at the memories and took a sip of her wine.

“She asked me to have sex with her,” Kara said, making Lena choke on her sip of wine and spill some on her shirt.

“She did what?” Lena asked loudly, standing to get a paper towel and dab her chin and her blouse. Kara smiled and nodded her head at Lena.

“The interview was quick, because she had nothing to add,” Kara said, “And I was getting ready to leave. She looked right at me and said, ‘Leaving so soon? I thought we might go for a quick ride on my desk.’” Kara used a sultry voice to imitate Veronica, making Lena giggle.

“What did you do?” Lena asked, then she added quickly, “Please tell me you didn’t?”

“Of course not,” Kara answered, laughing, “She is definitely not my type. I politely declined.”

The timer went off on the oven and Lena walked over and pulled out the lasagna.

“Yes, I’m starving, the smell is killing me,” Kara said.

“Patience. It needs to cool for a few minutes before cutting it,” Lena said.

“Really?” Kara asked unhappily, “That’s like torture.”

“You’ll survive,” Lena said, plopping back down on the couch. “So can I ask you a personal question?”

“Um, I’m really not supposed to answer anything…,” Kara started, looking a bit nervous for the first time.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Lena said.

“Okay, go ahead,” Kara said, shifting in her seat. 

“What’s your type?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kara realized that Lena thought she had gotten the upper hand in the conversation. She considered for a moment then put on a serious face before answering.

“I go for muscular men, they need to be at least six feet tall,” Kara answered, her voice even, “I usually find them at the gym. There’s plenty in the military. I like a man who is stronger than me.”

Lena looked utterly confused for a moment then gathered herself and nodded.

“Oh, okay,” Lena said, sounding befuddled. Kara couldn’t hold it together any longer and let out a loud laugh.

“Lena!” Kara said, giggling loudly.

“You ass,” Lena said, “You’re making that up.”

“Of course I am,” Kara said, still laughing, “I strictly go for women, just not women like Veronica. She’s a bitch. I definitely prefer nice people.”

“You should be nicer,” Lena huffed out, standing from the couch.

“Oh, come on, I was just teasing,” Kara said, following Lena to the kitchen. Lena was poking at the lasagna to see if she could cut it when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, don’t be mad,” Kara said, her voice soft.

“I’m not mad,” Lena said, flashing a small grin, “I’m embarrassed. I can’t believe I dated her.”

“We’ve all made those mistakes,” Kara said, sighing.

“Have you?” Lena asked.

“Honestly, I’ve never had any serious relationships,” Kara said, “So I haven’t made any major errors. But I’ve seen some very smart people make some very bad dating choices. It happens to the best of us.”

The lasagna was cooled enough and they sat down and ate together. Lena asked about Kara’s time in the military and Kara talked about that time in her life enthusiastically. She became a little sullen talking about one tour of the middle east and Lena changed the subject.

“Why is it called Hopper Security?” Lena asked.

“We named it after Grace Hopper,” Kara said, “Google her. She’s incredible. Alex and I both look up to her as a hero so we thought it was fitting. She was in the navy. Amazing woman.”

“I’ll look her up later,” Lena said, smiling.

They finished dinner and Lena went and changed into pajamas. She walked back out into the den, surprising Kara.

“Oh, hey, I thought you were heading to bed,” Kara said.

“I was going to turn on a movie in my room,” Lena said, “But it occurred to me it might be more fun to watch one together.”

“That sounds good,” Kara said happily.

Lena picked up the remote and started browsing through all the streaming channels.

“Ooh, Moulin Rouge, I haven’t seen that in forever,” Kara said, as the titles flipped past.

“I’ve never seen it,” Lena said.

“Really? Do you like musicals?” Kara asked, “It’s a little different from most, but I love it.”

“Sounds fine,” Lena said, “Hang on.” Lena walked to the kitchen pantry and grabbed a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. A couple of minutes later she settled onto the sofa with a big bowl for them to share. She started the movie.

At first Lena thought she wouldn’t like the movie. It felt a little disjointed and odd but as the story continued she found herself getting pulled into the plot. She glanced at Kara who was watching intently, never moving her eyes from the screen even as she reached into the popcorn bowl.

Lena realized the story was becoming tragic and she steeled herself as the two leads sang their last song to one another. She heard a small sniff and she turned to see Kara trying to wipe away a tear surreptitiously. Lena couldn’t help the small smile that spread on her face. Kara glanced at her then wiped her face on her arm.

“What? It’s sad,” Kara said, chuckling as she wiped her tears.

“It is,” Lena answered, smiling. She stayed quiet until the movie ended then she looked at Kara and grinned.

“Did you like it?” Kara asked, wiping her face one last time.

“I did,” Lena said, “I can’t believe the tough security officer was brought to tears. I would never have expected you to be so mushy.”

“I should have picked something else,” Kara said, making Lena laugh, “Don’t tell Alex.”

“I won’t,” Lena said, chuckling again, “I think it’s cute.”

Kara couldn’t help but blush a bit so she quickly stood to pick up the popcorn bowl. Lena felt pleased at finally getting the upper hand, if even for just a moment.

“I guess I’ll call it a night then,” Lena said, turning towards her bedroom. She stopped for a moment then looked at Kara, who was heading back into the den. “Thank you for tonight. I felt normal for a bit.”

Kara wasn’t sure what to say and Lena turned and walked into her bedroom. Kara plopped down onto the couch. She switched the television to a news channel but didn’t really pay attention. Her mind was on Lena. There was no doubt that she was attracted to the woman. She remembered her promise to Alex. She wouldn’t act on her feelings now, but she really hoped they could get a break in the case. She heard shuffling around in the bedroom. Her mind went to the thought of walking in and taking Lena in her arms. She shook away the idea. She needed to stay focused.

Lena climbed into bed and lay on her back. She could feel Kara’s presence in the next room. She couldn’t seem to think of anything else. She imagined Kara walking into her room, sliding into her bed. She pictured Kara taking her in her arms. She could almost feel her hands on her body and their lips coming together. She took a deep breath and turned over, burying her head in her pillow. She had to stop. She couldn’t exactly get herself off with Kara twenty feet away. She sighed at her frustration and concentrated on thinking of anything but Kara.

****************

Lena woke early. She walked out to the kitchen and found that Kara had already made a pot of coffee. She was working on her laptop. Lena poured a cup and sat at the table.

“Morning,” she said sleepily.

“Good morning,” Kara said, giving her a quick grin.

“Do you think maybe we could go out for a walk?” Lena asked, “I need some fresh air.”

“Yep, you’re not a prisoner, Lena,” Kara said, smiling.

“Great. I’ll go change,” Lena said.

Lena appeared a few minutes later in some athletic capris and a grey sweatshirt. Kara kept her eyes averted to keep from ogling her. They made their way down to the lobby then went to the rear exit to head toward the nearest park. Kara walked aside Lena, who quickly turned the corner. Lena was walking at a quick pace to get up her heartrate and Kara was easily keeping stride just behind her. 

As Lena rounded the turn a man emerged from between two parked cars across the street. Kara watched as his arm came up holding a gun and he yelled loudly.

“Lena Luthor, you killed my brother,” he shouted, moving quickly toward Lena.

Lena gasped, completely caught by surprise as the man shouted her name. She didn’t have a chance to react when she saw Kara place herself in front of her and draw her gun. The man was clearly not expecting Kara to be there and he paused for a moment. 

“Drop your weapon,” Kara said, holding her gun firmly in both hands pointed directly at his head. Her body was between him and Lena and she could see that he was shaking slightly. She saw his finger twitching on the trigger of his gun.

“I said, drop it,” Kara repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - who has the itchier trigger finger?


	5. Lena Needs Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena needs Kara...

“Drop it!” Kara repeated, her voice loud and firm. She was in a shooter’s stance, both hands on her gun aimed directly at the man just a few feet away. She saw his hands shaking and she began putting pressure on the trigger. Her mind was racing but she remained calm. She breathed out a huge breath as the man lowered his gun.

Lena watched in absolute horror as Kara stood between her and the gunman. She could see the panic on the man’s face and she was sure he was going to shoot Kara. She could hear Kara’s voice but everything seemed to be happening in a blur. She watched as he finally lowered his gun and Kara sprung forward, kicking the gun aside and pulling the man’s hands behind his back. Kara pulled a heavy duty twist tie from her belt and tied his hands together. She pulled him to the wall of the building and roughly sat him down. Lena glanced around to see people with phones to their ears pointing to the scene. Kara pulled out her phone and hit a button.

“Alex,” Kara said, “I need you at Lena’s now. South side of the building. I’ve apprehended a man with a gun. No injuries.”

Lena watched as Kara listened to Alex while keeping her arm against the man slumped on the ground.

“Yeah, witnesses around. I’m pretty sure someone called the cops,” Kara said.

Kara hung up the phone and reached roughly into the man’s pant pocket.

“What the hell?” the man asked, as Kara pulled out his wallet.

“Shut up,” Kara answered, barely paying him any attention. She pulled out his identification and took a picture. She rifled through the wallet quickly and took a few more pictures.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked, his voice turning to a tone of resignation, “She’s the murderer. She killed my brother. You killed Stevie!” He began to cry as he finished his last sentence.

“I didn’t,” Lena said, her voice cracking, “I didn’t kill anyone.”

“Lena, don’t say anything,” Kara said, her voice serious.

“But, Kara, he should know,” Lena said, tears beginning to stream down her face, “I swear it. I didn’t kill your brother.”

The sound of sirens approaching filled their ears. A loud roar caught Lena’s attention and she turned as a motorcycle roared around the corner and came to a stop. Alex hopped off and threw her helmet aside and ran over to Kara. They spoke quietly for a few moments then Alex walked over to Lena. 

“Are you okay?” she asked Lena softly.

Lena nodded as she wiped away her tears and tried to compose herself.

“I’m fine,” Lena said, her breath making her words come out in a stutter, “That’s Steven Hayes’ brother, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is,” Alex answered, reaching out and putting a hand on Lena’s back to steady her.

Two police cars rounded the corner and Alex turned and walked toward the street. Alex and Kara both put their hands in the air as the police officers exited the cars. Lena was confused for a moment until she realized they were both wearing weapon belts. Alex started talking calmly to one of the policemen immediately. He motioned to the others and everyone relaxed. One of the policemen walked over and pulled the gunman to his feet. He cut off the tie that Kara had on his wrists and began reciting his Miranda rights as he put him in standard handcuffs. A police woman walked over to Alex and Lena.

“We are gonna need to take a statement from both of you,” she said, motioning her head towards Kara.

“Our attorney is on the way,” Alex answered, “We are employed as security as a result on an ongoing investigation by the NCPD. We’re not going anywhere until she gets here.”

“Well, she pulled a gun on a public street,” the officer said, pointing to Kara, “So we have reason to detain her.”

“She was defending me,” Lena said, immediately.

“Lena,” Alex said calmly, “Relax, it’s okay.”

“Look, I know your outfit,” the police officer said, pointing to the Hopper Security logo on Alex’s jacket, “You guys have a good reputation, but you know how this works. We have to bring her in.”

“Cat Grant is on the way. You can take Kara to the station if you want, but she’s not talking without Cat present,” Alex said. “Lena is just a witness. You can talk to her here when Cat arrives then we’ll go to the station to do Kara’s interview.”

The police officer walked over to her supervisor and they spoke for a couple of minutes. Alex walked over to Kara and they spoke quickly. Kara nodded then walked with one of the police officers. Kara took off her weapons belt and handed it to the officer. Lena winced as she watched Kara put her hands behind her back and let the officer handcuff her. She walked to the car and got in. They drove away. Lena could feel herself shaking. Alex walked over and calmly put her hand on the small of Lena’s back.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Alex said, “Cat will be here any minute and the police can take your statement.”

As they started walking Brainy ran up and joined them.

“Jeez, what happened?” he asked, surveying the scene.

“I’ll explain upstairs,” Alex said, “Call Winn and get him over here. I want you both on duty today while I get Kara straightened out.”

Brainy nodded and got on the phone. They went upstairs and Lena sat down at the kitchen table. Alex poured her a glass of water. Just a couple of minutes later Cat arrived. They all sat together and Lena recounted what happened. Cat listened intently. She told Lena that a police detective was on the way. If he asked any questions that were not relevant to this morning she would stop the questioning. Otherwise, Lena should answer honestly and as best as she could remember.

The officer arrived and sat at the table. He was polite and thorough and Cat did not have to object to any of his questioning. As soon as they were done Cat turned to Lena.

“I have to go downtown now and deal with Kara,” Cat said.

“Will she be okay?” Lena said, “Are they gonna let her out?”

“I think it’ll be fine,” Cat answered, keeping her voice firm and calm. Lena was clearly not doing well and Cat was concerned about her. “They had to bring her in. Standard procedure. I imagine they’ll release her after she gives a statement.”

Alex pulled Cat aside and they walked to the other end of the apartment. Alex looked at Cat and shook her head.

“She’s in shock, Cat,” Alex said, “I’m worried about her.”

“I was thinking the same thing. I’ll call Sam,” Cat said.

“I don’t think that’s enough,” Alex said, “Do you think she needs a doctor or something?”

“I tell you what, I’ve got a psychiatrist I refer my clients to,” Cat said, “Mostly divorce cases but I’m sure she could help. Let me see if I can get her over here.”

Cat got on the phone and after a few minutes she hung up.

“I explained what’s going on. She switched around a couple of meetings. She’s on the way,” Cat said.

They walked back to the table to find Lena sitting with her head in her hands. Cat rubbed her shoulder and she looked up.

“I’m going to the police station,” Cat said, “Dr. Kelly Olsen is on the way to see you. I don’t want any fighting about it. She can help with how you’re feeling right now.”

“Okay,” Lena said softly. Cat was clearly surprised by the reply. She took a deep breath and looked at Alex.

“Get Kelly and your guys settled,” Cat said, “It’ll be at least an hour before you can get Kara. I’ll see you there.”

Alex nodded and looked at Cat, “Don’t forget to call Sam. This may make it on the news. She should know what’s happening.”

“I’ll call her on the way,” Cat answered. She rubbed Lena’s shoulder one last time before turning and walking out. 

Lena stood slowly and walked to her bedroom. She took off her shoes and curled up on her bed. Alex followed her to the doorway then left her alone. Alex walked back to the kitchen and gave Winn and Brainy their orders for the day. She wanted them both at Lena’s building. She knew it was likely that the press would get hold of the story. The last thing Lena needed was reporters at her door. 

Alex sent Winn downstairs to wait for the doctor then got on the phone with Nia to update her and give her instructions for the day as well. She paced the room until Winn and the doctor arrived and walked into the den. Alex walked over and introduced herself.

“Alex Danvers,” she said, holding out her hand.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Kelly Olsen,” the doctor said, shaking her hand and giving a warm smile.

“Lena’s in the bedroom,” Alex said, “She’s pretty shaken up.”

“Okay, I’ll go meet her in there then,” Kelly said, “Show me the way.”

Alex showed her to the bedroom and stood next to her at the doorway.

“So we’re clear, what happens from here on out is privileged,” Kelly said, “I can’t give you or Cat reports on anything. I’m here for Ms. Luthor.”

“Of course,” Alex answered immediately, “I understand. I really hope you can help her out. She’s had a rough go and she still has a lot to deal with ahead of her.”

“I’ll do my best,” Kelly answered.

Alex sighed and gave the doctor a soft smile. The woman presented such a calming presence. Alex felt immediately that she would be able to help Lena. Alex turned and started gathering her things to go meet Cat at the police station. Kelly knocked softly on the bedroom door.

“Come in,” Lena said quietly, her voice catching as she sniffled through her tears.

“Ms. Luthor?” Kelly said gently, “I’m Dr. Olsen.”

Lena sat up on the bed then stood and walked over to the small seating area in the master bedroom. Kelly walked with her and they both sat down.

“Thanks for coming,” Lena said, softly, “Please call me Lena.”

“Ok, Lena,” Kelly said, “Cat gave me a short overview of what’s going on. First, can you tell me how you’re feeling right now?”

Lena sat quietly for a moment then answered quietly, “Overwhelmed.”

“I’d say that’s normal considering the circumstances,” Kelly answered, “Are you having any physical problems?”

“I feel like I can barely breathe,” Lena said, “I can’t stop crying. I know I’m safe but I feel terrified.”

Kelly took some time asking about Lena’s health history and allergies. They spoke for a few minutes about what happened then Kelly opened her medical bag.

“Lena, right now you’re experiencing an acute anxiety attack,” Kelly said, “I’d like to give you something that will help with that. It may make you sleepy but it should help you get past the symptoms you’re having. Then I’d like to set up a schedule for us to see each other again. I think it would be beneficial for you to have some help with what you’re going through.”

“That’s fine,” Lena said, sniffling again, “Whatever you think is best.”

“Cat said you’d fight me,” Kelly said gently as she pulled a pill from its packaging and handed it to Lena.

“Right now I think I’ve lost all the fight in me,” Lena said, walking to her bedside and grabbing her glass of water to take the pill. Kelly stood and walked toward her.

“We’re gonna get that fight back, Lena,” Kelly said.

Lena smiled softly, “I’m home all the time now. You can come whenever it’s convenient. It’s probably better to work out the schedule with Cat and Alex. I have no idea what they’re going to do with me now.”

“I can work out scheduling with them,” Kelly said, “But be assured that what goes on between us is private.”

“Thank you,” Lena said.

Kelly gathered her things and left. Lena laid down on the bed. She tossed around for a few minutes then grabbed a book she was reading. After a few pages she felt her eyes grow heavy and she fell asleep.

*******************

Kara got into Cat’s car and slammed the door shut roughly.

“Kara, this is a $100,000.00 Mercedes,” Cat said snarkily, “Could you be a little gentler?”

“Sorry, I’m frustrated,” Kara said, “I never should have let that guy get so close to Lena. Fuck!” She slammed her hand on the dashboard. Cat glared at her. They sat quietly for a minute until Alex pulled her motorcycle alongside.

“What are you guys waiting for?” Alex said as Cat let the window down.

“Your sister is having a tantrum,” Cat said, “We’re ready.” Cat rolled the window up and they drove toward Lena’s apartment.

“Is Alex mad at me?” Kara asked, looking straight forward and not making eye contact.

“On the contrary, she seemed proud of you,” Cat answered, “I don’t understand what you’re upset about. You apprehended the man and no one was hurt. You did your job perfectly.”

“Lena was upset,” Kara sighed out, “Is she okay?”

“Of course she was upset,” Cat said, “A man waved a gun at her and told her he wanted to kill her. I’d be upset too.”

“We’ve been investigating the victims’ families,” Kara said, “We should have seen this coming.”

“You are being absolutely ridiculous, Kara,” Cat said, “I hired you to protect Lena. I don’t expect you to have supernatural powers of premonition. You did your job.”

Kara sulked for the rest of the ride to Lena’s. When they arrived Cat turned and looked at her, “Kara, get your shit together. I know you’re upset and you must be absolutely exhausted. What’s it been – 36 hours since you last slept? Let’s have a quick meeting then you need to get home and get some sleep.”

Kara nodded but looked like she couldn’t care less what Cat was saying. They met Alex in the garage and took the elevator up together.

“Dr. Olsen texted. She met with Lena,” Cat said, “Lena agreed to see her regularly.” Alex nodded.

“Who’s Dr. Olsen?” Kara asked.

“A psychiatrist,” Alex answered, “We were worried about Lena so we called her in.”

Kara’s sulking came back full force and she crossed her arms and clenched her jaw.

“What’s with you?” Alex asked.

“I shouldn’t have let him get that close,” Kara huffed out.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Alex scoffed, and Cat gave her a look of agreement.

They exited the elevator and entered the apartment. Brainy immediately stood to greet them. Winn was stationed downstairs to make sure no one made their way up the stairs or the service elevator.

“Where’s Lena?” Kara asked immediately.

“I think she’s still sleeping,” Brainy answered.

As he was finishing his answer the bedroom door opened. Lena peeked out and saw Kara. She let out a small cry and walked toward her. As she neared her she walked faster and Kara suddenly realized what was happening. She opened her arms just in time for Lena to engulf her in a tight hug. Lena held her closely and breathed deeply, clearly trying to control her emotions. Kara wrapped her arms tightly around Lena.

Alex watched the scene then looked at Cat and shook her head. Cat arched and eyebrow and took a deep breath. It was clear to both of them that whatever was happening at the moment went past routine professional behavior. 

“Kara, I’m so glad you’re okay,” Lena sighed out.

“I’m fine, Lena,” Kara said gently. She pulled back and looked at Lena and wiped away the tears on her cheek. As soon as she did it she realized how intimate it felt and she pulled away a bit and cleared her throat.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked softly.

“I’m better now that you’re back,” Lena answered.

Alex and Cat both sighed. They knew it was trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kara and Lena continue to grow closer and the investigation moves forward


	6. A Break in the Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to sort out their feelings and they finally may have a break in the case

Lena nodded quietly as Kara pulled back from their embrace. She looked over to see Cat and Alex watching their interaction and she took a step away.

“I was worried about you,” Lena said, “What happened at the police station?”

Kara glanced over at Cat and Alex then took Lena’s hand and led her to the kitchen table. Kara motioned for Cat and Alex to join them. They all sat down then Kara stood and walked to the coffee maker. She easily found the coffee and filter and started a pot. Alex gave her a stern look but Kara just shrugged it off. She didn’t care if she knew where everything was in the kitchen. She cared for Lena and there was nothing she could do about it.

“I’m gonna heat up some lasagna,” Kara said, “Anyone else?”

Lena immediately jumped up and went to the refrigerator, “I’ll get it. You must be starving, and exhausted.”

Kara nodded and sat back down in the chair. Cat raised an eyebrow and looked at Lena.

“As much as I’m enjoying this moment of domesticity, I have to get to my office,” Cat said, “I’ve missed most of the day already. Where do we go from here?”

“Hang on, Nia’s calling,” Alex said.

Alex stood and walked from the table to talk. Almost immediately she motioned to Brainy and they moved to the laptop. They were working determinately on the keyboard and phone. Kara sat with her lasagna and coffee and started eating. Lena stood and got a glass of water for Kara and put it down next to her plate. Kara looked up at her and grinned and took a sip. Cat breathed out heavily and rolled her eyes.

“What happened with the police?” Lena asked, keeping her voice quiet to keep from disturbing whatever Alex and Brainy were doing.

“It’s fine. The Hayes guy admitted what he did,” Kara said, “And there were witnesses. Everyone saw the same thing. They questioned me and let me go.”

“What’s going to happen to him?” Lena asked, looking at Cat.

“I imagine he’ll get charged with aggravated assault at the very least,” Cat answered.

“We’ll keep tabs on the situation in case he makes bail,” Kara said to Lena.

“I feel sorry for him,” Lena said softly.

Kara put down her fork and took a deep breath. It was clear she was trying to calm herself. She looked at Lena for a long moment then spoke.

“He would have killed you, Lena,” Kara said, “You shouldn’t feel sorry for him.”

“I know that,” Lena said, her voice trembling, “And, worse, he could have killed you. But, I still feel bad. His brother was murdered. He’s obviously lost his mind.”

“Look, we investigated the families of the victims,” Kara said, “And he’s never been in trouble before, so I get where you’re coming from – but, he can’t go out and try to get vigilante justice, Lena. He could have killed an innocent person today.”

Lena took a deep breath, “I don’t know what I’d have done if he killed you.” Lena stood and walked quickly back into her room. She shut the door behind her. Alex looked up at the noise and walked to the table.

“What happened?” Alex asked quietly.

“She’s upset,” Cat said looking at Kara, “And she clearly has feelings for you.”

Kara didn’t say anything. She looked down and took another bite of her lasagna, finishing it off. They sat quietly, staring at Kara until she finished chewing and took a sip of water.

“Nothing happened between us,” Kara said, “I swear. We’ve just been hanging out, watching movies and talking and stuff. Nothing else.”

“I didn’t say anything happened,” Cat replied.

“Kara, the way you guys hugged when you walked in,” Alex whispered, “Really? We’re not blind.”

“Ok, fine, I care about her,” Kara whispered, “More than a regular client. But I haven’t done anything inappropriate.”

“And you shouldn’t start anything now,” Alex answered quietly, “Honestly, she seems like a really good person but this isn’t the time. She’s vulnerable and you’re protecting her. It’s not the right place to start a relationship.”

“I’m too tired to discuss this with you reasonably,” Kara said, her voice growing a bit angry. “I’m going to tell her goodbye before I leave then I’ll get some sleep. We can talk about it later. What did Nia say?”

“Oh, good news on that front,” Alex said, straightening up and speaking in a regular tone again. “We think we’ve found someone who’s been lurking around following Lena for the past couple of months. Nia and Brainy have been looking over tapes for hours on end and they’ve identified a woman that keeps popping up. The problem is she’s always in sunglasses and sometimes in a hat as well. They’re trying to piece together enough face and body recognition to try and identify her.”

“Well, it’s a start,” Cat said, “I really have to be going. I’ll set up another appointment for Lena and Dr. Olsen and call you with the schedule later.”

“Do you think Dr. Olsen helped?” Kara asked.

“I hope so. She’s been incredible for some of my other clients,” Cat answered,

“She seemed great, I’m glad Lena’s seeing her,” Alex said.

“I’m going to talk to Lena then I’ll head home,” Kara said, yawning.

“Okay,” Alex said, not wanting to push Kara any further.

Kara knocked softly on Lena’s door. Lena answered for her to come in. She walked in and pulled the door closed behind her. Lena was curled up on her bed with a soft blanket atop her. Kara walked to the side of the bed and Lena moved over. Kara sat down and looked at Lena, her expression soft. 

“I’m sorry if I’ve made things awkward,” Lena said, looking up at Kara, “In my defense, I’m on drugs.”

Kara laughed loudly and looked down to see Lena smiling up at her.

“You haven’t made anything awkward, Lena,” Kara answered, “I was just as worried about you as you were about me.”

“I really don’t know if I could handle it if you got hurt on my account,” Lena said, her voice turning more serious.

“Lena, this is my job,” Kara answered, “To protect you. There’s a reason I don’t take off my weapons belt or share a glass of wine. My first priority is your safety.”

“Well, you saved me today,” Lena said quietly, “Thank you.”

They sat quietly for a moment then Kara sighed, “You know, maybe after all this is done we could eat a meal together without the guns, and with the wine.”

Lena smiled softly, “I’d like that.”

“But for now, I need to concentrate on work,” Kara said. Lena nodded, looking more relaxed. “And on that note, we may have a lead. Nia and Brainy are working on identifying a woman who may have been following you for a while. As soon as they nail down a good picture we’ll show it to you to see if you recognize her.”

“Okay,” Lena answered, smiling as Kara covered a yawn, “I really think you need to get some sleep, Kara. The offer is still open if you’d like to crash in the guest room.”

“You’re not gonna offer me to crash in here with you?” Kara asked, grinning slyly.

“Well now you’re being a tease,” Lena answered giggling.

“Kidding, really!” Kara said, standing from the bed and laughing softly.

“When will you be back?” Lena asked, sitting up.

“I’m not sure, my sleep schedule is off now,” Kara said, “But hopefully I can be back for my usual shift tomorrow night.”

“Okay, get some rest,” Lena said.

Kara smiled and walked out to the living area. She gathered her things and Alex walked with her out to the garage.

“Everything okay?” Alex asked, looking much more sympathetic than before.

“Yes, it’s fine,” Kara said, taking a breath then deciding to come clean. “Alex, I told her just now that I’d like to see her after the job is over but that until then I need to concentrate on work.”

“And?” Alex asked, looking hopeful for Kara.

“She agreed,” Kara said, smiling softly.

“Okay, maybe it’s best that it’s out in the open,” Alex said, “So long as you can still do the job.”

“I can still do the job,” Kara said, her voice turning serious.

“Good, now get some sleep,” Alex said, looking at her watch, “No more than two hours now so that you’ll be able to get a longer stretch in tonight.”

“Got it,” Kara said, turning to go then feeling Alex’s hands on her shoulders.

“Wait, come here you,” Alex said, pulling Kara into a tight hug, “Lena’s not the only one that got a little spooked this morning.”

Kara hugged Alex back tightly, “I’m fine, Alex.”

“I know,” Alex said, keeping her hold on Kara. “I love you, Kara.”

“I love you too, Alex,” Kara said, giving one last squeeze before pulling away.

****************

Lena got out of the hot bath. She had stayed in so long that her fingers were pruned. She dried her damp hair and pulled on a t-shirt and some sweatpants. She walked out to the den to find Alex alone, working on her laptop. She looked at the clock to see that it was almost 7:00.

“I’m going to order dinner,” Lena said, “And I’d like to order something for you as well. I know your day didn’t go as planned and I don’t see your ice chest around.”

“Yeah, I didn’t get to pack like usual,” Alex said, “I’ll eat whatever.”

“What do you like?” Lena asked.

“Whatever you want,” Alex answered, not looking up from her work.

“Why are you so obstinate?” Lena asked, sounding clearly frustrated.

“I’m not obstinate, I’m just distracted,” Alex said, closing her laptop and standing and stretching, “And I honestly don’t care what I eat. I like everything.”

“How about pizza?” Lena asked.

“Really?” Alex asked, sounding surprised.

“You don’t like pizza?” Lena asked.

“It’s actually my favorite,” Alex answered, then added snarkily, “I just didn’t peg you for a pizza girl.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Lena asked, unable to hide her grin.

“You seem more like the lobster and caviar type,” Alex said, smiling as she knew that would irritate Lena.

“You’re an ass,” Lena answered, chuckling, “I’m not a snob.”

“The Louboutins and Hermes bag say differently,” Alex teased.

“I like nice things,” Lena said chuckling, “And I like pizza. Anything but Hawaiian. If you tell me you like pineapple on your pizza you are out of my life.”

“It’s an atrocity,” Alex answered, giggling, “I like meat and veggies. But, I’m sorry to inform you that whatever flirty thing you have going with my sister might have to come to an end – she is a fan of the Hawaiian pizza.”

Lena looked at Alex quizzically for a moment then took out her phone and ordered the pizza. She moved to the couch and Alex surprised her by coming and sitting across from her.

“You’re not planning on shooting me, are you?” Lena asked.

“No, I’m not,” Alex said, “And now I’m going to tell you something personal about me. You can ask whatever you want now but if you bring it up again I might shoot you.”

“Okay,” Lena answered, sounding curious.

“Kara and I took a case a couple of years ago,” Alex said, “Our client was born into a crime family. She claimed to want out. Her name was Maggie.” Alex took a deep breath before continuing. “When she hired us she said it was to help her separate from her family and start a new life. While we were working the case Maggie and I became involved. It didn’t end well.”

Alex paused for a few moments to decide which details she wanted to give. Lena waited quietly.

“Maggie ended up committing a crime, right under my nose. I didn’t see it, because I didn’t want to,” Alex said, her voice resigned, “I fell for her and I thought she felt the same way, but in the end she was using us, and she got away with it. She disappeared after it was all said and done. Kara warned me the entire time but I didn’t listen.”

They sat quietly until Lena spoke, “So now you’re warning Kara away from me?”

“No, actually I’m not,” Alex said, “Not forever at least. I’d be a fool not to see that you two have feelings for one another but Lena – I’m asking you, please – don’t get involved while we’re working the case. It’s not good for either of you.”

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Lena said, standing and sounding a little irritated, “But Kara and I already came to the same understanding. Alex, I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her – today shook me to my core.”

“I believe you,” Alex said, her voice sincere. Lena softened at Alex’s answer and sat back down.

“I’m sorry that Maggie person hurt you,” Lena said, “I’m not her.”

“I know, but I also know that emotions run high when life gets crazy,” Alex said, “Everything feels intense. If what you and Kara feel for each other is real you’ll still feel it when life gets back to normal.”

“Do you think it will – get back to normal?” Lena asked.

“That’s why we’re here, Lena,” Alex said, “To clear your name.”

There was a knock at the door and Alex stood and made sure everything was clear. It was the pizza guy and they sat at the table and ate together. The conversation stayed light but it was clear that things had changed between them. Lena was happy to finally get to meet a bit of the real Alex Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Sam visits Lena, Lena recognizes the mystery woman and Alex talks to Kelly


	7. Finding her Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam visits. Kelly visits. Everyone has a good day.

Lena smiled widely at Sam and led her into the makeshift lab at her apartment. She closed the door behind them and they sat down.

“Making progress?” Sam asked, looking at the metal hand on the table.

“Yes, but that’s not what I wanted to talk about,” Lena said, grinning.

“I’m glad to see you smiling,” Sam said, “I didn’t expect it after yesterday.”

“Yesterday was awful, truly,” Lena answered, “But a couple of positive things came out of it, I think.”

“That’s good to hear,” Sam said, “What’s up?”

“Well, first, I’m going to start seeing a therapist regularly,” Lena said, “She’s actually a psychiatrist, her name is Kelly Olsen. She came right after the shooting yesterday. I wasn’t doing well and she prescribed something to calm me down.”

“Oh gosh, Lena,” Sam said, sadly, “I should have come.”

“No, Sam, I needed you at LCorp,” Lena said, “As much as I love having you nearby, I need you to take care of the company for me.”

“If you say so,” Sam said gently, “Did she help?”

“Yes, although our meeting was very short,” Lena said, “She’s coming back this afternoon for our first real session.”

“I’m glad you’re open to it, Lena,” Sam said, “What you’re going through is too much for anyone to try to handle without some help.”

“I agree,” Lena said, “But there was another thing that happened that was sort of interesting.”

“Is that what has you grinning?” Sam asked.

“I guess so,” Lena said, still smiling softly, “Um, it’s Kara. Me and Kara.”

“Oh my god, you hooked up with your hot bodyguard?” Sam asked, giggling.

“NO! NO, Sam,” Lena said, laughing softly, “We did not hook up!”

“Well, that’s disappointing,” Sam teased.

“But I would,” Lena said, arching an eyebrow, “And she would too.”

“Okay, what happened?” Sam asked, sounding excited.

“We’ve gotten to know each other a bit over the last couple of weeks,” Lena said, “And I really enjoy being around her. She’s always flirty and I was developing a bit of a crush. I wasn’t sure if she felt anything for me, though.”

“So she made a move?” Sam asked, grinning.

“Not exactly,” Lena answered, “When she got back here after the shooting I was a mess. I sort of hugged her more firmly than maybe I should have, then I realized she was holding me just as tightly. Cat and Alex were in the room and they were both staring us down – so it was a little awkward.”

“I can only imagine,” Sam said, “Those are two scary women.” Lena giggled.

“I know, right?” Lena answered, “Anyway, later she came into my bedroom and we had a chance to talk for a few minutes alone. She said she wants to go out with me – after all this mess is cleared up.”

“So you don’t think getting laid now might release some of the tension?” Sam said, grinning wickedly.

“Sam, stop,” Lena said, chuckling, “I think it’s best if we wait. Also, Alex talked to me about it after Kara left.”

“That must have been terrifying,” Sam said.

“No, she was really kind of sweet,” Lena answered softly, “It’s the first time I got to see what she’s like when she’s not being all badass. She did say we should hold off on anything while Kara is on this job.”

“How did you answer that?” Sam asked.

“I told her it wasn’t any of her business,” Lena said, “But that we happened to come to the same conclusion ourselves so she had nothing to worry about.”

“Well, I’m glad to see you being so optimistic, Lena,” Sam said, smiling.

“Oh, one other thing,” Lena said, “They think some woman has been following me for weeks now.”

“Well that’s creepy,” Sam said, “Who?”

“They don’t know,” Lena said, “She keeps covered up so they’re trying to piece together a sketch and figure it out.”

“It’d be nice to have some sort of lead,” Sam said.

“I know,” Lena said, sighing.

They spent the next half hour talking about happenings at LCorp then shared lunch before Sam left to go back to the office. Lena spent the next few hours working in her lab until she heard new voices in the den. She walked out to find Alex talking to Dr. Olsen. She watched for a moment and was interested to see Alex’s body language looking so relaxed. She was smiling softly as they spoke. Lena approached them and Alex looked over and straightened up.

“Hello, Lena,” Dr. Olsen said as she approached.

“Dr. Olsen,” Lena said, acknowledging her. She turned to Alex, “I thought tonight was Kara’s shift.”

“It is, I came to meet with her and Winn and go over a couple of things before I call it a day,” Alex said.

“Okay, anything new to report?” Lena asked.

“Winn is putting together that sketch,” Alex said, “We may have something for you to look at soon.”

“Should we get to it?” Lena asked, looking at Dr. Olsen.

They went into Lena’s bedroom and sat in the same sitting area they had the day before.

“So, how does this work?” Lena asked, plopping down into her chair.

“Well, you look much better today, Lena,” Dr. Olsen said, “How are you feeling?”

They spent a little time discussing Lena’s current state but most of the hour Lena answered questions about her upbringing and her time with the Luthor family. They were nearing the conclusion of their time together.

“Lena, your life has certainly been unorthodox,” Dr. Olsen said, “And what you’re going through now would be overwhelming for anyone. I’m really glad you’ve decided to work with me.”

“I’m done trying to do it all myself,” Lena said, “It never works out very well.”

“Seeking help when you need it is very healthy,” Dr. Olsen said, “I know today I spent most of the time getting to know your general background. For our next session why don’t you prepare by jotting down anything you might want to talk about. Write down anything you think about – we don’t have to cover it all in one session.”

“Okay, I can do that,” Lena said, “How often should we meet?”

“I think twice a week for now,” she answered, “But if you are having acute anxiety again then we can meet more often, and as we move forward we may go down to once a week.”

“Sounds good, thank you,” Lena said, standing.

They walked out to the living area to find Alex, Kara and Winn spreading out papers on the table. They were looking closely at pictures and pointing and discussing locations. They all stopped as the women walked out.

“Hey, Lena,” Kara said happily.

“Hi, Kara, I’m glad you’re back,” Lena said, smiling, “You look like you got some rest.”

“I’m all better,” Kara answered, smiling. She walked up to Dr. Olsen and introduced herself, “Hi, I’m Kara Danvers.”

“Kelly Olsen,” she answered, “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Kara said, “Alex and Cat have nothing but great things to say about you.”

Kelly looked at Alex curiously and grinned, “Well, that’s nice to hear. I guess I’ll be heading out.”

“Um, I should walk you to your car,” Alex said, “I mean, just to be safe.”

“If you think it’s necessary,” Kelly said, smiling.

Kara looked at Alex confusedly then went back over to the pictures on the desk and started talking with Winn again. Kelly walked toward the door and Alex followed her out and into the elevator.

“Do you think I’m in any danger seeing Lena?” Kelly asked, her voice serious.

“No, not at all,” Alex answered, shaking her head and chuckling softly, “I really just wanted a minute alone with you.”

“Oh, is everything okay?” Kelly asked, her voice soft.

The elevator doors opened and they walked out together toward Kelly’s car.

“Everything is fine,” Alex answered, stopping as they reached their destination. “Actually, I was finishing for the day, and I’m kind of hungry. I thought you might be finishing as well – seeing as it’s past six…”

Alex seemed to be fumbling for words and Kelly smiled at her.

“Are you trying to ask me to dinner?” Kelly asked, grinning.

“I mean, if you want to…,” Alex answered, then she straightened up and found her voice, “Yes, I’m trying to ask you to dinner.”

“Sure,” Kelly answered.

“Sure? You mean, yes? You wanna go?” Alex asked, smiling.

“Assuming you can take off the belt of scary weapons,” Kelly said, “I’d be happy to.”

“Okay, then I’ll run upstairs and grab my stuff,” Alex said, “I have my motorcycle here so maybe be should meet somewhere.”

“How about you come back down and I can drive,” Kelly said, “I’ll bring you back to your bike after.”

“Okay, be right back,” Alex said. She made her way back to the apartment and quickly started gathering her things.

“Alex, do you want to look at these again?” Kara asked, holding up some pictures.

“No, I’m good for today,” Alex said, quickly.

“What’s your rush?” Kara asked. Lena and Winn were both watching as Alex hurriedly checked that she had everything.

“Oh, no rush, just hungry,” Alex answered, feeling the blush on her face.

“Liar,” Kara said, “What’s going on?”

Alex looked up at the three of them and sighed, “I asked Dr. Olsen to dinner and she said yes, okay?”

“You what?” Winn asked, excitedly. Kara bounced on her heels and Lena smiled slyly and arched one eyebrow at Alex.

“Shut up, all of you,” Alex said, “It’s no big deal. She’s waiting for me.”

“Then go,” Winn said, grinning.

“Nope, wait,” Lena said, walking over to Alex and gently taking her bag and ice chest and setting it down. “She’ll be fine for a moment. Come with me.”

Lena took Alex into her bedroom and Kara followed, grinning. Lena went into her closet and glanced around. She pulled a short maroon leather jacket out and handed it to Alex.

“Take the gunbelt and jacket off and put this on,” Lena said.

Alex huffed out a breath then did as instructed. Lena grabbed some small hoop earrings and handed them to Alex. Kara was trying very hard to stifle her laughter.

“I feel like I’m in middle school, for god’s sake,” Alex complained, glaring at both of them.

“Shush, and follow me,” Lena said. She walked into the bathroom and motioned for Alex to sit in front of her mirror.

“I really don’t have time for a makeup session, Lena,” Alex said.

“Relax, I swear this will take thirty seconds if you cooperate,” Lena answered.

Alex sat down and Lena stood behind her. She gently put her hands through Alex’s hair and let it fall to one side. She took the hairspray and sprayed it to stay in place. She handed Alex some mascara and clear lip gloss.

“Just touch up with these,” Lena said.

Alex did as instructed then stood and looked in the mirror. She had to admit, the five minute makeover had done wonders.

“Okay, I give,” she said, “It looks good. Now, I’ve got to go.”

“Leave your stuff, I’ll take care of it. Just take your purse,” Kara said. “And good luck, sis.” Alex grabbed her purse and walked out of the door.

Alex hurried down to the garage and walked to the car. Kelly smiled as she approached.

“Now that’s not fair,” Kelly said, “You got all cute and I’m stuck in my work clothes.”

“You look great,” Alex said, smiling as she got into the passenger seat, “And I wouldn’t have done any of this – I got hijacked by Lena.”

“Well then I’m surprised you’re still not up there,” Kelly said, chuckling, “Even at her worst that woman looks like a million bucks.”

“That’s probably because her wardrobe cost a million bucks,” Alex said, making Kelly laugh, “I’m sure we could sell this jacket and cover our dinner expenses for a month.”

“You should probably get the jacket back unscathed,” Kelly said, chuckling, “Where to?”

“There’s a little café by the river not far from here,” Alex said, “Café Morisot. Have you been there?”

“No, but I’ve heard it’s great,” Kelly said.

They headed to the restaurant and were happy to find seating available. They opted for dining on the outdoor patio since the weather was lovely and they’d both been inside for most of the day. Alex immediately ordered a pate board to share.

“I’m sorry, I’m so hungry,” Alex said, grinning softly.

“So am I,” Kelly said. They sat quietly for a moment then Kelly spoke, “I have to admit, you caught me off guard. I didn’t think you were going to ask me out.”

“I caught myself off guard, too,” Alex said, making Kelly giggle. “You just seemed so nice and I haven’t dated anyone in awhile and I was really hungry.”

Kelly laughed, making Alex smile more widely, “Well I’m glad the appetite put you over the top.”

They spent the next two hours eating and drinking and getting to know one another. Alex felt more at ease with Kelly than she had in a very long time. She even told her a little about Maggie and how hard it had been for her to get over the relationship. Kelly confided that she’d been engaged and lost her fiancé in an accident a couple of years ago and that she hadn’t been in any serious relationship since. Even though their conversation was intense for a first date they both felt at ease talking about their lives with one another. Alex felt a little disappointed when the bill came to the table.

“Wow, we’ve been here longer than I thought,” Kelly said, looking around to see that there was only one other table left at the restaurant.

“Yeah, I guess we’d better let them close up,” Alex said.

They walked back to the car and Kelly drove them back to Lena’s apartment building. They stopped in the passenger zone in front of the building and Alex looked at Kelly and smiled.

“Well, I already have your number,” Alex said, grinning. Kelly smiled back. “Could I use it to ask you out again?”

“I’d like that,” Kelly answered.

Alex took off her seatbelt and shifted slightly. She reached up and gently put her hand on Kelly’s shoulder. She leaned in slowly and was relieved when Kelly leaned and met her lips gently with hers. They kissed softly and Alex could feel her own grin when she pulled away. Kelly was smiling back shyly. Alex got out of the car and waved as Kelly drove away. Alex thought for a moment about what to do then she got in the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor.

Kara jumped up as she heard a soft knock on Lena’s door. Lena tensed in her spot on the couch, watching Kara. They both relaxed when they heard Alex’s voice from the other side.

“It’s me,” Alex said, making sure they could hear her.

Kara opened the door and let her in. Alex saw Lena still awake on the couch and paused for a moment. Lena sensed her hesitation and stood.

“I was just going to head to bed,” Lena said, starting to move toward the bedroom. Kara gave Alex a stare and Alex spoke up.

“Lena, it’s okay,” Alex said, “I’m sure you’re curious too.”

Lena smiled widely and sat back down, “Damn right I am.” Alex couldn’t help but chuckle and she plopped down on the chair next to the sofa. Kara sat on the couch, closer to Lena then Alex would have liked. Luckily, Alex was too happy about her own night to complain.

“So, what the heck, Alex?” Kara asked, smiling, “I didn’t know you liked her.”

“Honestly, I’m a little stunned how that went myself,” Alex said, making Lena laugh loudly. Alex couldn’t help but grin at Lena’s amusement.

“So tell us,” Kara goaded.

“Well, I just thought she was so pretty, and something about her – I don’t know, I just realized I wanted to ask her out and I did it,” Alex said, “And she said yes.”

“Where did you go?” Lena asked.

“Café Morisot,” Alex answered.

“Very romantic,” Lena said approvingly.

“It was nice, we sat on the patio,” Alex said, “She’s so easy to talk to.”

“Are you gonna go out again?” Kara asked, sounding hopeful.

“I told her I wanted to,” Alex said, “And she said she wanted to as well.”

Lena actually clapped her hands excitedly, making Kara giggle.

“I’m so happy for you,” Kara said, beaming. “So… did you kiss her?”

“Kara, don’t be weird,” Alex said, huffing out a breath as Lena covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

“I’m not being weird,” Kara protested, “If I was being weird I’d have asked if you went down on her in the car.”

“KARA!” Alex said, making a disgusted face. Lena was unable to hold back her laughter and she was literally holding her sides as she was entertained by the sisters.

“You’re such a prude, Alex,” Kara said teasingly.

“No, I’m not,” Alex said, chuckling at Kara even though she was trying to act angry. “I kissed her. And it was sweet and romantic and perfect.”

Kara got up from the couch and sat on top of Alex hugging her and making Alex laugh. Lena watched the sisters and felt a warmth she hadn’t felt in a very long time – maybe ever. She found herself hoping that maybe one day they could all be together like this, not because it was their job but because they wanted to be with her. She wondered if it was too much to hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the first break in the case gives Lena an emotional setback


	8. Movement in the Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big breakthrough but it's hard on Lena

Lena woke up and looked at her clock, surprised to find that it was almost 9:00. She generally didn’t sleep past 6:30 but she had been waking up multiple times every night with worry. She washed her face and pulled on some casual clothing and walked out into the den. Kara and Winn were setting up at the kitchen table.

“Hey, sleepyhead, I was about to have to wake you up,” Kara said. Lena grinned at the childish nickname and made her way to the coffee pot.

“I haven’t been sleeping well,” Lena said, “I feel like I still have catching up to do. Why were you going to wake me?”

“Everyone is coming here – Cat, Alex and Brainy. We’re going to conference Nia in on the phone,” Kara said. “Team meeting.”

“When will they be here?” Lena asked, being interrupted by a knock on the door.

Winn walked to the door and checked to make sure who it was before opening it up for the rest of the team. Everyone made their way in and Brainy immediately pulled out his computer and a pile of papers. He attached a small black speaker to the computer and sat first.

“I made a whole pot of coffee if anyone wants some,” Kara said, motioning to the pot and to some mugs she had pulled out.

Cat and Alex took some and sat down. Lena sat at the far end of the table and waited. Cat was fooling with her phone until she finally looked up and made eye contact.

“How are you doing, Lena?” Cat asked, “You look a little worse for the wear this morning.”

“Gee thanks, Cat,” Lena answered sarcastically.

“Oh, you always look good and you know it,” Cat answered haughtily, “You could go to a gala in a garbage bag and steal the show. You look like you just woke up.”

“I did,” Lena said, “I literally walked out here five minutes ago.”

“Well, get that coffee in you, Lena,” Alex said, “We have work to do. Brainy get Nia on the line.”

Brainy pushed a button on the speaker and soon Nia’s voice came on and her face appeared on the laptop.

“Morning everyone,” Nia said.

“Morning,” Alex answered, “let’s get to it. Lena, we were working on a sketch of the woman following you. The good news is we stopped sketching because we finally hit paydirt and found a picture where we could see her face. It was small and blurry but we enhanced it and ran it through all of our identification sources. The bad news is we didn’t get a hit.”

Alex took a pile of pictures and handed them to everyone. Lena picked hers up as she was taking a sip of coffee. As soon as she looked at it she put the mug down. She stared for a long moment and Kara watched her expression change to a look of both recognition and resignation.

“You know her?” Kara asked softly. Lena nodded, seemingly unable to speak for a moment. She took a deep breath and finally spoke.

“Eve Tessmacher,” Lena said, “She works for Lex, and they have some sort of weird relationship. She always seemed obsessed with him and he treated her like a toy. I was pretty sure they were sleeping together but I never asked.”

“What was her job?” Alex asked.

“She was kind of his right hand man, so to speak,” Lena said, “I’m not sure if she had a title at LexCorp. But she did have a masters degree in biochemistry. She’s no slouch.”

“Seems like an odd person to be following you,” Cat said.

“Lex doesn’t trust many people. I’m not sure he really trusts anyone,” Lena said, “She’s as close as it would get.”

“Nia, are you running her name?” Alex asked.

“I am, but she’s a ghost,” Nia said, “I can’t find anything, not even credit card charges.”

Lena stood and paced around the room for a moment then walked over to the coffee maker and busied herself making another cup. Kara could see that her hands were shaking slightly.

“Lena? You okay?” Alex asked gently.

“Yes,” Lena answered quickly, not looking up at anyone. She went and sat back down and kept her eyes on Eve’s picture.

“We have another lead,” Alex said, “There was a man in a couple of the pictures with Eve. We’ve managed to pin down that he was in the area of the lab the day of the murders. This could be the evidence we need.”

Alex passed around another picture. Lena looked at it quickly and put it back down. They all waited but Lena shrugged, “I don’t recognize him.”

“I have a name,” Nia said from the laptop.

“Wait, what?” Alex said, her voice excited.

“Just came through,” Nia answered, “He has a couple of misdemeanor arrests in Metropolis. Otis Graves.”

They all looked at Lena to see if there was any recognition.

“I don’t know the name,” Lena said, seeming to search her memories, “We did have a woman that worked for the family named Mercy Graves. She was almost like a nanny to Lex.”

“I recognize the name, Otis Graves,” Cat said, rifling through her papers looking for something.

“Hang on,” Nia said, leaving the screen for a moment to find something. They waited until she reappeared and rifled through papers. “He’s connected to Mercy, she posted his bond.”

“And he was in the neighborhood of the murders the day they happened?” Kara asked Alex, “This can’t be a coincidence.”

“There’s no such thing as a coincidence, Miss Danvers,” Cat said, handing out her own paperwork to everyone. “I’ve received the answers to discovery from the police. Guess who their eyewitness is … Otis Graves.”

“Isn’t that convenient,” Alex said, shaking her head, “What else did the report say?”

“Well, the cause of death was poisoning,” Cat said.

“Poisoning?” Lena asked, “That’s crazy. I honestly assumed they’d been shot. I’m just realizing I never even asked how they died.”

“The police have managed to keep it quiet, they never released a cause of death,” Cat said, “The poison was mixed with wine. The wine bottle was at the scene. The only fingerprints on the bottle were from Steven Hayes, the victim. The lab ran the poison and came up with a mix of chemicals. Look at the second page.”

They all looked at the reports. Everyone waited while Lena took some time reading over the mix of ingredients that led to the deaths.

“Some of these would be in our labs,” Lena said, “We have a pharmaceutical research division. I recognize most of the ingredients but not all of them off hand.”

“LCorp has all of them,” Cat answered, “I already got Sam to run the list. And the wine was a 1997 Opus One.”

“Fuck,” Lena sighed out and put her head in her hands for a moment. When she looked back up she saw Kara looking at her sympathetically.

“So, that’s not a cheap wine,” Winn said, “And probably not easy to get a 1997 vintage.”

“I have it in my cellar,” Lena said, “I get a few cases every year from Opus. It’s not hard to get but most people don’t have 20-year-old bottles.”

“Would your brother know you collect it?” Alex asked.

“Yes, he was the one who introduced me to wine,” Lena said, “He’s also the one who would know how to put these chemicals together to kill someone. And he’s the one who would decide that they make perfect victims – a startup trying to take LCorp business,” Lena breathed out heavily and stood again, seemingly unable to decide what to do with herself.

“Lena, I know this is a lot to take in,” Cat said, “But as your lawyer I have to say that this is good for you. What we have here is reasonable doubt. Your brother has his fingers all over this.”

“Why would he do this?” Lena asked, plopping back down.

“That was going to be my next question to you,” Alex said to Lena, her voice filled with compassion, “Do you have any idea why he would do this?”

“Other than being a psychopath and not wanting me to be successful without him, no,” Lena huffed out.

“Those are actually solid motives for him to want to frame you,” Winn said.

“Lex is brilliant,” Lena said, “We’ll never be able to trace this back to him definitively.”

“The weak link is Otis,” Nia said immediately, “He’s still in town and he’s using a credit card. We can track him.”

“I want you two on that nonstop,” Alex said to Winn and Brainy, “Kara and I will take care of Lena’s security and work from here. I need one of you on him at all times. Do not let him catch you tailing him.”

“Got it, boss,” Brainy said.

“Nia, keep tracking him electronically as much as you can,” Alex said, “Even if we can’t use what you find as evidence for Lena at trial we may be able to use it to convince the police. Use everything we’ve got.”

“I didn’t hear that,” Cat sighed out.

Lena stood from the table again, “If you don’t need anymore from me I’d like to go.” She motioned her head toward the bedroom and started walking. They all watched as she clearly was trying to keep her composure to make it to her room. She closed the door behind her and they sat quietly for a moment.

“Brainy, Winn, get going,” Alex said. They hung up the call with Nia and the gathered their things and headed out. Cat, Kara and Alex remained at the table.

“It’s him,” Kara said, “Lex did this.”

“Looks that way,” Cat said, “We need more solid evidence before I talk to the D.A. though. I don’t like to show my hand until I’m sure.”

“We’ll keep working,” Alex said, “This is a big break though. I want to go over the discovery with you in more detail.”

“I’m going to check on Lena,” Kara said, standing and not waiting for a reply. Alex and Cat looked at one another and decided to let Kara go. She walked to the bedroom and knocked softly and opened the door.

“Lena? It’s just me,” Kara said softly.

“You can come it,” Lena said, her voice hitching from crying.

Kara entered and closed the door behind her. Lena was lying on her bed. The blinds were closed and the only light was the dim rays of sunshine on the edges of the windows. Kara walked to the bed and sat on the edge. She reached down and put her arm on Lena’s shoulder. Lena let out a soft sob.

“Hey, move over,” Kara said, kicking off her shoes and moving onto the bed. Lena moved to the other pillow and Kara laid down beside her. They were facing one another and Kara gently wiped away Lena’s tears with her thumb. “I’m so sorry this is happening to you, Lena.”

“They’re dead because of me,” Lena said, still crying.

Kara was surprised by Lena’s comment. She shook her head and looked directly into Lena’s eyes, “This was not your fault, Lena.”

“Kara, I’m a Luthor,” Lena answered, “You shouldn’t be anywhere near me. If they hadn’t met with me they would be alive today.” 

Lena surrendered to her sobs and her body shook as she cried. Kara moved forward and gently gathered Lena into her arms. Lena couldn’t help but give in to the warmth of her embrace and she clutched Kara’s shirt in her hand and buried her head into her neck. Kara felt the warm tears and she rubbed Lena’s back softly.

“I’ve got you, Lena,” Kara said, soothingly, “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Lena cried until she was exhausted. She didn’t know how long it was but her eyes were heavy and her body felt limp. Kara continued to gently alternate rubbing her back and playing with her hair. Lena relaxed and held onto her like a lifeline. After a while Kara heard Lena’s breath even out and she knew she had fallen back asleep. Kara had been awake all night. She knew she should probably leave and let Lena sleep but she couldn’t bear to leave her alone. She relaxed and let her eyes close. In just moments she was asleep as well.

*************

Cat and Alex pored over the police reports in detail. They spent nearly forty minutes going over strategy for the coming days. They came up with a plan and Cat started gathering her things.

“Should we check on them?” Alex said, motioning her head to the door.

“I guess I’d like to tell Lena goodbye and make sure she’s okay,” Cat said, “Maybe ask her if she might want to call Dr. Olsen.”

They walked to the bedroom door. Alex knocked softly. There was no answer and she knocked again as she slowly pushed the door open. She looked into the room then looked at Cat and rolled her eyes.

Kara and Lena were both completely out. They were fully dressed on top of the covers but Lena was draped over Kara’s body and Kara was holding her closely with both arms. Alex sighed and walked over. She took the blanket from the foot of the bed and gently put it on top of them. Kara let out a short breath and clutched Lena closer in her sleep. Alex shook her head at Cat and they quietly exited the room and closed the door.

“I can’t even get mad,” Alex said, “They’re so damn adorable.”

“We need to get this case wrapped up,” Cat said, “There’s no way we’re keeping those two apart now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Lena and Kara grow closer... but it's still a slow burn. Otis inadvertently leads the team to more evidence.


	9. Getting More Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a moment, Alex and Cat voice their opinions, the case moves forward

Kara shifted slightly as the light from the window brushed across her face. She felt the stiffness in her body as her eyes slowly opened. She looked down to see Lena, laying mostly atop of her, asleep in her arms. She couldn’t help the soft smile that formed on her face feeling the warmth of holding Lena. She glanced at the clock to see that they had been sleeping almost two hours. She knew she needed to get up and get in a workout to get her body back into rhythm so that she would be able to sleep again that night. She shifted slightly again and Lena responded with a mumble and the sleepy opening of her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I have to get up,” Kara said softly. Lena glanced down to see that she was draped atop Kara. She felt her face flush and tried to quickly move away but Kara gently held her in place.

“Hey, wait, it’s okay,” Kara whispered, feeling Lena relax a little before leaning back slightly and looking at Kara.

“How long have I had you trapped here?” Lena asked, her voice still sleepy. Kara chuckled.

“I wasn’t trapped,” Kara said, “I was sleeping too. I just woke up.”

“That was a powerful nap,” Lena said, yawning, “I haven’t slept that well in weeks.”

Kara watched Lena groggily put head down on the pillow next to her. She turned and their faces were just inches apart. She looked at Lena, thinking that she was the most beautiful woman she had ever known. Her thoughts went to Lena’s worries about Lex. Kara knew there was no way that she would let Lena convince her that she should be alone. She was falling for Lena and there was no use denying it. Her mind was consumed with making Lena feel safe and loved. Lena looked at Kara and reached up and gently pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“What’s got you thinking so deeply?” Lena asked quietly.

“You,” Kara answered, bringing her hand up and placing it softly on Lena’s neck.

Kara knew she shouldn’t do it. She could hear Alex in her head. She knew Lena was scared and vulnerable. But she was so close, and she was so perfect. Kara leaned forward slightly and was met by Lena, their lips brushing softly against each other. Kara felt her breath hitch and then pulled Lena closer, this time kissing her with more confidence. They kissed sweetly and softly and when Kara pulled back Lena held on so that their foreheads were still touching.

“We shouldn’t…,” Lena said, even as she stayed close.

“I know,” Kara whispered, “But just kisses.”

Kara leaned in again and kissed Lena, this time letting her tongue slide softly against Lena’s lips until Lena opened slightly and they found themselves in a much more passionate kiss. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily. Kara caught Lena’s eye and smiled widely, making Lena laugh softly.

“You need to go before we get caught,” Lena said, grinning, then rolling away from Kara and standing up. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“A cold shower?” Kara teased.

“Maybe a warm one,” Lena said, walking toward the bathroom and winking, “And maybe I’ll be thinking of you.”

Kara groaned and Lena laughed.

“Wait, Lena,” Kara said, her voice more serious as she sat up. Lena stopped and looked at Kara. “I think we should talk about what you said before, about your brother.”

“Do you think it would be okay if I talk to Dr. Olsen first?” Lena asked, “My thoughts are all over the place. I need to work through it.”

“Sure, if you think it’s best,” Kara said.

“I have an appointment with her late this afternoon,” Lena said.

“Okay, I’m going to go for a run,” Kara said, “Then I’ll work some before going home. Tonight Alex will be here so I guess I won’t see you again until tomorrow.”

Lena walked back to the bed and leaned down and gave Kara another short, sweet kiss.

“Until tomorrow,” Lena said, then she turned and walked into the bathroom.

Kara stood and walked out into the den. Alex was working on the computer and she looked up and gave Kara a smirk.

“I guess you’re the one who put the blanket on us,” Kara said.

“Yes, and I wasn’t going to say anything,” Alex said, “We’ve already had this conversation.”

Kara walked back toward the bedroom door. She heard the shower running and she pulled the door closed. She walked back into the den and grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled her up from her spot. Alex was caught by surprise but followed Kara to the far end of the room, away from Lena’s bedroom door.

“What are you doing?” Alex asked. Kara turned and put her finger on her lips to let Alex know to be quiet. Alex stopped talking and looked at Kara questioningly.

“Alex, I just… I can’t help it,” Kara whispered, looking down at her feet, unable to meet her sister’s eyes.

Alex took a deep breath then pulled Kara into a tight hug. She felt Kara hold onto her, the relief in her body clear.

“Crap Kara, you’ve got it bad, haven’t you?” Alex said gently, pulling back and looking softly at her sister. Kara nodded then shuffled herself back into another hug.

“I’ve never felt like this,” Kara said. She pulled back and stood straight and looked at Alex. “And it’s not just because she’s scared or vulnerable or whatever and I’m protecting her. It’s more than that, Alex. She makes me laugh and she looks at me and she gets this light in her eyes and I can feel it. I don’t even know how to explain.”

“You sound like a fucking Hallmark movie,” Alex said, snarkily, making Kara laugh. “Look, it’s obvious you two have some sort of chemistry and you’re an adult, you can make your own decisions – but I still think it would be better if you two waited to start any real relationship until this is all done.”

“I think it’s too late,” Kara said quietly.

“Did you seriously have sex with Lena with me out in the den?” Alex whispered harshly.

Kara shook her head and waved her hands and her sister, “No, we did not have sex, Alex!”

“Oh, thank god,” Alex breathed out.

“But we kissed,” Kara whispered softly. Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“You kissed her?” Alex asked, quietly.

“We kissed each other, it was mutual,” Kara objected, “I guess we kind of got caught up in the moment – but we won’t do anything else right now. I swear. I told her we should talk about things and she said she wants to wait to see your_ girlfriend_ before to clear her thoughts.”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Alex said, “And don’t try to deflect.”

“I’m not deflecting – I came clean. I’ll never lie to you, Alex,” Kara said sincerely.

“I know, sis, and you know I love you,” Alex said, “And I’m just trying to protect you. I want you to be happy.”

“Ok, so that’s enough about that for now,” Kara said, walking back toward her bags, “I want to go for a run then get some work in. What’s on tap for this afternoon?”

“Winn is tailing Otis,” Alex said, “Cat got permission to go to the murder scene with someone from NCPD. I want you to go with her. Meet her at 3:00 at her office then come back here and give me a report. I’m working on trying to track anything between Lex and Eve right now. She really is a ghost.”

“Okay, keep at it,” Kara said, “I’ll see you this afternoon.”

Kara drove home and changed into her running clothes. She jogged for the first half mile then pushed herself for four miles until slowing down for her last half mile. She thought of Lena for the entire 45 minutes of running. She reviewed the case in her head. She remembered the sadness and hurt in Lena’s voice after finding out Lex was probably involved in the murders. She thought of all the times Lena made sly comments that amused her to no end. Mostly, she thought of kissing her and how her entire body tingled and warmed at the touch of her lips. When she arrived home she got into the shower. She turned the water to a cool setting and let it wash away her lustful thoughts. She got out and dressed and ate a quick snack before heading to Cat’s office.

Kara found Cat waiting for her in the vestibule outside her office when she arrived. Cat was talking to her assistant and Kara stood quietly until she was done.

“Am I late?” Kara asked.

“No, you’re good, I was hoping to stop for a coffee on the way,” Cat said.

“Don’t you have a coffee pot in your office?” Kara asked.

“Yes, but I’m in the mood for one of those mocha lattes at the coffee shop downstairs,” Cat answered.

“You know those are terrible for you,” Kat said as they got in the elevator.

“Sometimes I need a caffeine and sugar pick-me-up, Kara,” Cat answered, “It’s a hell of a lot better for me than cocaine.”

“Cocaine? That’s such a lawyer answer,” Kara said, chuckling, “Anything is better than cocaine.”

“I saw you sleeping with Lena,” Cat said, eyebrow raised.

“You sure did change the subject there,” Kara said, staring down at the floor.

“I did,” Cat said, staring at Kara.

“It’s no big deal,” Kara said.

“Kara, look at me,” Cat said. Kara looked up at Cat as they exited the elevator. Cat stopped walking and stared Kara down. “Lena is not just a client, she is a dear friend. She is not to be toyed with. If you aren’t serious about her, shut it down. Now.”

Kara was taken aback for a moment. She hadn’t expected Cat to be so direct and forward, but she appreciated that Cat had Lena’s back.

“Cat, I care about her,” Kara said seriously, “I won’t hurt her. I promise.”

Cat gave her a long stare then softened her expression, “I believe you.”

Cat turned and walked quickly to the coffee store and ordered her drink. Kara waited outside the shop then they got into her car and headed to the lab. The police officers were there when they arrived and they took their time walking around the area and comparing the police report to the three dimensional space. Kara walked to the windows and surveyed the surrounding buildings, searching any cameras they may have missed that might provide more clues. She took pictures in the lab then walked into the office workspace attached. There were two desks, facing one another and it was clear that the space was for a small, start-up company. 

“There’s not a lot of space here,” Kara said.

“Small company,” Cat answered, still looking around.

“Kind of a weird place to open up a $300 bottle of wine,” Kara said, “There isn’t even place to sit really. I mean, if you were celebrating something wouldn’t you go somewhere nicer?”

“I can assure you that if Lena was drinking that bottle of wine with them it would not have been standing here in this musty warehouse space,” Cat said, “But that’s not exactly evidence.”

“But if someone offered them the wine, they’d probably take a glass,” Kara said, “I would.”

“Speaking of glass, whoever came here had to have brought the wine and the wine glasses,” Cat said, “Looks like all they have is the small refrigerator there.”

Kara opened the dorm sized refrigerator to find it empty but for a couple bottles of water.

“And a corkscrew for that matter,” Kara said.

Kara’s phone rang and she looked down to see Alex calling. She picked up.

“Hey, what’s up?” Kara asked.

“You’re not going to believe this,” Alex said, “But Winn was following Otis and he met with Eve.”

“Where?” Kara asked.

“Outside the city, north near the bridge on the other side of the river,” Alex answered, “I told him to stick with Eve. Brainy is going to stay with Otis.”

“Alex, we’re getting thin on this,” Kara said, “What do you want me to do?”

“Nothing for now, we can move Nia into the field if we have to. I just wanted to keep you updated,” Alex said, “Are you almost done?”

“Yeah, I’ll be back there soon,” Kara said.

Kara hung up and let Cat know what was happening. They finished looking around and went downstairs. Kara took pictures of the lobby area and of the street outside. She knew the police had already canvassed the area for witnesses but she also knew that once the police felt they had a good suspect they often stopped really investigating. 

“Okay, got everything you need?” Cat asked.

Kara nodded, “I’m going to head back to Lena’s. I’ll keep in touch.”

“Take care of her, Kara,” Cat said, with a wink.

“I will, Cat,” Kara answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Otis is not the sharpest tool in the shed, Cat tries to convince the DA to investigate


	10. Lex makes himself known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex contacts Lena

Lena laid in her bed and looked at the clock. It was nearing midnight and she knew she needed to sleep but her mind was still whirling. She wished Kara was there with her. She could almost feel Kara’s arms around her again as she remembered waking up with her. 

Her mind drifted to her discussion with Dr. Olsen that afternoon. Their conversation had almost exclusively been about Lex and her relationship with him. She was comforted by the fact that Dr. Olsen hadn’t judged her about her feelings for her brother. She was conflicted even after it was becoming clear he had framed her for murder. Part of her still loved him, despite everything. He had been a good big brother for part of her life. He had watched out for her after her father died. Her stepmother never showed her any affection growing up. Lex was the only one. Talking about it with Dr. Olsen felt safe.

At the very end of their session, Lena brought up Kara. She grinned at the easy way in which Dr. Olsen handled that as well.

“Have your feelings for her developed slowly since you met?” Dr. Olsen asked.

“Honestly, I was attracted to her the moment we met,” Lena said, “Not that I believe in love at first sight but…”

“Maybe, lust at first sight?” Dr. Olsen asked, making Lena laugh.

“Yes, definitely that,” Lena answered, chuckling, “But as I’ve gotten to know her it’s become much more. I know it’s a bad idea to start anything in the middle of all this but my brain seems to short circuit when I’m around her.”

“Why do you think it’s a bad idea?” Dr. Olsen asked.

“Well, isn’t it?” Lena asked.

“Not necessarily,” Dr. Olsen answered, “None of us can help who we are attracted to. Clearly, you two are attracted to one another romantically. Can a real relationship develop in times of crisis? Of course. I think the important thing is to recognize what you are feeling and be honest with Kara. For example, do you think you would have been attracted to her if you’d met in a different setting?”

“Yes,” Lena answered quickly, “I’m sure of it.”

“Ok, do you think your feelings are amplified by the fact that she’s keeping you safe?” Dr. Olsen asked. Lena sat in thought for a few moments before answering.

“I want to say no, because I think that’s the right answer,” Lena said, making Dr. Olsen chuckle.

“The honest answer is the right answer,” Dr. Olsen replied.

“Okay, maybe,” Lena said, “She put herself between me and a man with a gun. She’s so focused on me being safe. That’s part of it.”

“But that’s her job,” Dr. Olsen said, “she has to do that.”

“I know,” Lena said, “But she makes me feel like she would do it even if it weren’t her job.”

“Is that true or is that what you hope is true?” Dr. Olsen asked.

“I guess I don’t know,” Lena answered, sighing.

“These are the things you need to figure out,” Dr. Olsen said, “If Kara’s feelings for you extend past her professional duties then it’s okay that part of your relationship is that she makes you feel safe. That’s a positive thing, Lena. Look, here’s my advice, if you two want to move forward during this crisis then you need to really talk. Maybe more than most people talk early in a relationship. You need to make sure you’re on the same page. The last thing you need is more heartbreak right now. If she sees your relationship as more of a professional thing then you can back off.”

“I’m pretty sure she feels the same way I do,” Lena said, feeling the blush on her face.

“Then get on the same page openly and honestly,” Dr. Olsen said, “There are no set rules for falling in love, Lena.”

***********************

Lena walked out into the den the next morning to find Alex and Kara sitting at the kitchen table with coffee. She poured herself a cup and sat down.

“Anything new?” she asked.

“Eve got on a plane back to Metropolis this morning,” Alex said, “We’re assuming she met with Otis to wrap things up here. She was staying in a hotel across the bay outside the city. We’re trying to figure out the name the room was under. She wasn’t registered there.”

“And Otis?” Lena asked.

“He’s still at a rental in the city, not far from the lab,” Kara said, “Other than the meeting with Eve he hasn’t done anything interesting.”

Lena’s phone rang and she flipped it over on the table to see who it was. She gasped as she read the contact info on her phone.

“Lena?” Kara asked.

“It’s Lex,” Lena said, her breath short.

“Can you answer it on speaker?” Alex asked.

Lena nodded and put the phone down on the table. She pressed the speaker button to answer.

“Hello,” Lena said softly.

“Lena!” Lex said, his voice sounding happy, “I wasn’t sure you’d answer. How are you doing, little sister?”

“I’ve been better, Lex,” Lena answered, her voice sounding tired.

“I heard, sounds like you’ve got yourself in a bit of trouble,” Lex said, still sounding like he was talking about a trip to Disneyland rather than a murder conviction.

“I didn’t do anything to get in trouble, Lex,” Lena answered.

“I figured, so I’m coming to help,” Lex said.

“You’re coming?” Lena asked, her voice surprised. She looked around the table, her face turning panicked. Kara gently reached over and put her hand atop Lena’s. Lena turned her hand over and intertwined their fingers. Alex watched their interaction and looked at Lena and nodded softly.

“I’m on the private jet now,” Lex said, “I have some business there in National City but the first thing I need to do is meet with you. Lunch. Noon. I made a reservation at Chez Michel.”

Lena sat quietly, seemingly unable to speak.

“Lena, you there?” Lex asked. Kara squeezed Lena’s hand and nodded.

“Yes, I’m here,” Lena said, “I’ll be there, Lex.”

“Great, can’t wait,” Lex said, and Lena watched as the call disconnected.

Lena looked back and forth between the two women. She was stunned. She hadn’t spoken to Lex in over two years. He’d framed her for murder and now he was headed to National City to meet her in less that three hours.

“What the fuck?” Lena said angrily, releasing from Kara’s grip and standing from the table. “Now he’s here to rub my face in it?”

“Lena, this is good,” Alex said, calmly.

“Good?” Lena asked, “How can this psychopath coming here be good?”

“He shouldn’t be coming,” Alex said, “We have nothing to pin him to the murders. He was safe back in Metropolis. He’s overplaying his hand because he’s a narcissistic prick. If he makes a mistake, it’ll be here where he doesn’t control everything.”

“Alex, we need to prepare for this lunch, now,” Kara said, standing and pacing in thought, “Who do we know at Chez Michel?”

“I’ll call Cat,” Alex said, “She knows everyone at every swanky place in town.”

“What are you going to do?” Lena asked.

“We’re not sending you in there to see Lex alone,” Kara said, “I’ll have Brainy there eating with me at another table. We’ll be close.”

“Let’s mic the table where Lena and Lex eat,” Alex said, “I want us all to be able to hear.”

“And get Winn in the kitchen,” Kara said, “Lena, I’ll be watching closely but don’t let Lex put anything in your food or drink.”

“You may think I’m crazy,” Lena answered, “But I don’t think he’d every hurt me physically. He could have killed me by now if that’s what he wanted.”

“I still want to be safe,” Kara said, walking closer to Lena, “We can’t trust him.”

Alex walked over and picked up the phone and called Cat. They were deep in conversation. Kara kept walking, approaching Lena who was standing with her arms folded. Kara gently put her hands on Lena’s shoulders. Lena opened her arms and leaned into Kara, who immediately pulled her in tightly and held her close.

“I’m going to be there, Lena,” Kara said softly, “I won’t let him hurt you.”

“I know,” Lena sighed out then she looked up at Kara like she wanted to say something more. She decided against it and just leaned back into Kara.

Alex got off the phone and cleared her throat loudly. Kara and Lena pulled away from one another and looked toward her.

“Look, I’m fine with all this,” Alex said, waving her hand at the two of them, “But right now we need to concentrate. Kara, I need you to do the job. Keep your head straight. Cat knows the chef at the restaurant, of course. Go home and change into something appropriate for lunch then head to Chez Michel. She’ll meet you there. Brainy is swinging by the office to get the equipment we’ll need and heading there as well. You call Winn and catch him up.”

“Okay,” Kara said, looking at Alex seriously. She turned to Lena and gave her a soft smile and looked at her for a long moment before turning and walking out the door.

Alex motioned for Lena to follow her back to the table. She poured them both fresh coffee and they sat down.

“I’ll be posing as your driver,” Alex said, “We’ll use the black towncar. I’ll have an earplug and I’ll be able to hear everything from the microphones we’ll have hidden at your table. Chez Michel is on the first floor of the Harvest Bank Building. If we need to get you out quickly for any reason I’ll be right there.”

“Okay,” Lena said, looking resigned.

“Lena, you need to keep Lex talking,” Alex said, “Get him to say as much as you can.”

“Alex, he’s way too smart to implicate himself,” Lena said, “It’ll never happen.”

“Still, sometimes people let little things slip,” Alex said, “Even geniuses.”

“I don’t like it that he’s in the city,” Lena said, “I was scared already, now I’m terrified. He knows where I work, I’m sure he’s figured out where I live.”

“Then pack a bag,” Alex said, “We’ll take you somewhere else.”

“He’ll know if I check into a hotel,” Lena said her voice becoming stronger, “And I don’t want him knowing about you and Kara.”

“I’m not an amateur, Lena,” Alex said, her voice stern, “We have a safe place off the grid.” Lena leaned back in her chair.

“What should I pack?” Lena asked.

“Just whatever you’d wear in here,” Alex answered, “it’s not a spa or anything. And you can come back here and get clothes if you need to.”

Alex’s phone rang and she picked it up immediately. She listened intently for a few moments then gave instructions. She made another call right away and Lena felt like she could see the wheels turning in Alex’s head as she led her team. She had to admit that even though Alex could be brusque sometimes she was clearly an effective leader. She got off the phone and looked at Lena.

“Is everything okay?” Lena asked.

“Winn was outside Otis’ rental apartment when Kara called him,” Alex said, “Apparently Otis came charging out with a suitcase. I told Winn to stay on him. Nia will work the kitchen at the restaurant at lunch.”

“That seems like a big coincidence,” Lena said, “Otis running just as Lex is coming to town.”

“I know. Christ, I need to hire a bigger team,” Alex breathed out.

“You seem to be handling everything,” Lena said.

“I like being in control,” Alex said, “I don’t like any loose ends.”

“Yeah, I kind of get that vibe from you,” Lena said, smirking. Alex chuckled despite the situation.

“Crap, I have to make another call,” Alex said, “Private, if you don’t mind.”

Lena nodded then walked to her room to pack her bag. She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. She threw a couple of t-shirts and comfy pants in along with some sleep clothes. She heard a knock on the bedroom door and almost jumped out of her skin.

“Jeez, Alex!” she nearly shouted.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Alex said, sounding truly contrite as she walked in the door. “Look, Kelly… I mean, Dr. Olsen, she said you could call her if you want - with Lex coming and all. If you want to talk to her right now.”

“So, that was your private call?” Lena asked, smiling shyly.

“We were supposed to meet for lunch and shut up, or I’ll ask about you and my sister,” Alex mumbled. Lena laughed softly.

“I think she’s great for you,” Lena said, nonplussed by Alex’s threat, “You’re all bluster and determination and she’s as calm and cool as it gets.”

“Well, thanks for the unsolicited relationship advice, Lena,” Alex said, unable to hide a small smile.

“And if you want to ask about me and Kara, go ahead,” Lena said, standing straight and looking Alex in the eye, “I’m not hiding anything.”

“No, I’m good,” Alex said, “Just, Lena…” Alex paused, thinking deeply for a moment then meeting Lena’s eyes. “Kara has such a big heart. She never thinks of herself, and I know that’s a good thing but she can get hurt.”

Lena feels the sadness in Alex’s words and she knows that there is some story behind what she’s trying to say. She watches as Alex seemingly makes a decision in her own mind then turns away.

“Just please don’t hurt her,” Alex said, turning and walking from the room.

Lena stood for a few moments, contemplating Alex’s words. She thought that if Alex ever talked to her about Kara it would be much more aggressively. Alex was usually more about threats than anything else. Instead, Alex seemed to almost be pleading with Lena. She sat on the bed and sighed deeply. She would never know what it was like to have a sibling love her the way Alex and Kara loved one another. She picked up her phone and called Dr. Olsen, who answered on the first ring.

“Hey, Lena, I’m glad you called,” Kelly said, “How are you doing?”

“I’m calling to say I’m okay,” Lena said, “I mean, not really okay, but I’m handling it. Alex and Kara are on top of everything.”

“Good, having support is important,” Kelly answered.

“I told Alex I was scared and she’s taking me to some safe house after I meet with Lex,” Lena said, “I don’t want you to come there, okay?”

“I’m pretty sure Alex wouldn’t let me come to a safe house, Lena,” Kelly said, “But I still appreciate that you’re worried about my safety. I want you to know that I’m still here for you, though. We can talk by phone if we can’t meet in person.”

“Okay and, Dr. Olsen, I’m sorry I screwed up your lunch date,” Lena added. Kelly chuckled.

“She told you?” Kelly asked.

“Well, I kind of figured it out,” Lena said.

“No worries, we’ll see each other soon enough,” Kelly said.

“I hope so,” Lena answered.

************************

Otis packed everything he needed into his suitcase and stepped out of his apartment. He tried desperately to wave down a taxi but he had no luck. He pulled out his phone and ordered an Uber. He had been paid for the job and he thought he was in the clear but now Lex was headed to town and wanted to meet with him. He decided it was time to disappear. He pulled up his phone and watched as the Uber driver approached, just six minutes away.

**********************

Lex rolled his eyes as his phone notified him that Otis had just ordered an Uber to the train station. Didn’t the man realize that the card attached to the account was a LexCorp credit card? Lex wondered if he’d be stupid enough to buy a train ticket with his expense account card as well. He looked at his watch as his plane landed at the private aviation strip in National City. He had two hours until he was meeting Lena, plenty enough time to make a stop and head off Otis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Lex moves forward with his plan, Alex mounts a counter attack


	11. Lunch with Lex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets with Lex, Alex and Kara stress out, Alex sees Kelly

Alex pulled up in front of the restaurant and looked back at Lena. She could see the nervousness on Lena’s face.

“Lena, you’ll be fine,” Alex said calmly, “I promise.”

“I know I’ll be physically fine,” Lena answered, “But I feel sick already just thinking about facing him.”

“You don’t have to go in,” Alex said gently.

“Yes, I do,” Lena answered, taking a resolved breath and stepping from the car.

Lena walked into the restaurant and strode to the maître d stand. He greeted her then led her to a table toward the back of the room. As she walked she noticed Kara and Brainy sitting in a booth not far away. She made sure not to make eye contact as with them and continued her path. She watched as Lex stood, arms open to greet her at the table. She gave him an awkward hug and sat down.

“You’re looking great, Lena,” Lex said with a large smile.

“Thank you, Lex,” Lena said politely, “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

Lena knew from the ride over that Winn had followed Otis to the train station. Lex walked up right as Otis was about to board and took him by the arm and led him quickly out a side door. Winn was unable to get back to his car quick enough to follow them. The team had no idea what happened between the two men after that.

“No worries,” Lex said, “I had some business to attend to before coming here. Wine?”

“No, thanks,” Lena said, “I have to work this afternoon.”

“Funny, I thought Ms. Arias was currently running LCorp,” Lex said, his smile turning a bit into a sneer.

“She’s the face of the company for the moment,” Lena said, “But I’m still in charge.”

“Well, as I see it you have a bit of a problem, Lena,” Lex said, grinning wickedly.

The waiter approached and Lex pointed to a bottle of wine on the wine list despite Lena saying no. He ordered himself a filet mignon and roasted potatoes and looked at Lena who ordered a Cobb salad.

“So, back to it – the problem at hand,” Lex said.

“Lex, I’m handling it,” Lena said, “I have the best attorney in the city.”

“Ah, Cat Grant,” Lex said, “She is good, I’ll admit that but, dear Lena, it looks like the police have all the evidence they need. Even Cat can’t get past everything they’ve got.”

“And how is it that you’re so familiar with my case, Lex?” Lena asked as the waiter approached and held out the wine bottle to Lex. 

“It’s your favorite,” Lex said, smiling.

Lena looked up to see the waiter holding a bottle of 1997 Opus One. She tried to stay calm but felt her breathing pick up for a moment. She looked down at her plate then looked up to see Kara, behind Lex and out of his view. She nodded very subtly at Lena who immediately returned her attention to Lex.

“Like I said, I have to work,” Lena said, ignoring the waiter and the wine.

“Oh, pity,” Lex answered, taking a sip. “So, here’s the thing, Lena, I’m here because I can help you.”

“How can you help me, Lex?” Lena sighed out.

“I can make all your problems go away,” Lex said, “But this is purely a business transaction. You made it clear that you want no part of our family so I expect some quid pro quo.”

“What do you want?” Lena asked, refusing to get into any discussion of family values with the man.

“I want controlling interest in LCorp,” Lex said, “I want you to work for me again, where you belong.”

“That’s not happening,” Lena said, shaking her head, “LCorp will not be a part of your weapons machine, Lex.”

“Oh darling, I’ll keep it as a subsidiary, you can still make your medicines and your limbs and whatever else you do,” Lex said, “And has it occurred to you that you won’t be able to do any of that from jail?”

“Why would you even want that?” Lena asked.

“Because you walked out on me, Lena!” Lex said, pounding his fist on the table. Lena flinched and Kara nearly jumped out of her seat. Brainy put his hand on her shoulder to still her. Kara calmed and stayed put but she was on high alert, ready to pounce.

“Lex, I left because I found out you were planning to develop illegal chemical weapons,” Lena whispered, “I didn’t want any part of that.”

“You never understood patriotism,” Lex answered haughtily.

“I guess I still don’t,” Lena answered, staring at Lex while the waiter placed their food in front of them. 

Lex gave the waiter a smile and cut into the steak taking a large bite. Lena pushed her salad around her plate, feeling like she was more likely to get sick than to be able to swallow a bite. Lex took a deep breath.

“Let’s not fight,” Lex said, smiling his awful smile at her again, “Here’s the thing – you’re going to jail, and, since it’s a multiple homicide you might even make it to death row. You don’t want that and I don’t want that. I can fix it.”

“ I’ve emailed papers that turn over a majority share of LCorp to me for a fair market price,” he continued, “Should the charges against you be dropped you’ll keep your position as CEO. If you sign them and return them to me your problem will go away.”

“How?” Lena asked.

“Aren’t you innocent?” Lex asked.

“Yes,” Lena answered.

“Then it’s of no worry to you if the police are pointed in the right direction, is it?” Lex answered, happily taking another bite of food.

“You killed them,” Lena said, unable to keep the disgust from her voice.

“I did no such thing,” Lex said, grinning, “I was back in Metropolis working on all those projects you detest so much. Plenty of witnesses.” His expression turned to a glare and he met Lena’s eyes, “Do we have a deal?”

“It’s coercion, Lex,” Lena said plainly.

“And you’ll have no proof,” Lex answered, “You are the only suspect in a double murder. That’s bad for business. You’re getting paid a fair price. The contract will hold up.”

“I’ll have to read it over and think about it,” Lena said, quietly.

“You have 24 hours, Lena,” Lex said, picking up his wine glass and making a mock toast toward her. Lena couldn’t take it another moment. She could feel the sweat on her hands and she stood from the table.

“I’ll be in touch,” she said, walking quickly toward the front of the restaurant. She found the restroom and ran in and barely made it into a stall before she emptied the contents of her stomach heaving into the toilet. She felt the tears on her face as she vomited and her body felt clammy. She was still sitting on the floor hunched over the toilet bowl when she heard the soft voice behind her.

“Lena?” Alex asked, gently placing her hands on Lena and pulling her hair back, “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Lena let out a small sob and Alex rubbed her back softly, “Are you okay to go? Can I help you up?”

Lena nodded and Alex helped pull her up to her feet. Lena walked to the sink and rinsed her mouth. She looked at Alex dressed in her black driver’s uniform and shook her head.

“Did I screw this up?” she asked softly.

“No, you did great,” Alex answered, “Let’s get out of here.”

They walked out together and Alex opened the back door of the Towncar, which was idling in front. She handed the valet a $20 bill, knowing that Lex might be watching and wanting to make sure she seemed like one of Lena’s regular employees. She climbed into the driver’s seat and pulled from the curb. They rode quietly out toward the edge of the city and over the bridge crossing the river. Alex took a circuitous route and made sure they were not being followed. About 15 minutes later they pulled onto a nondescript gravel road off the highway. The gravel turned to dirt and Alex slowed the car to keep Lena from bumping around in the backseat.

“Where are we?” Lena asked, finally coming out of her daze to look around.

“Off the grid,” Alex answered, “Kara bought this place a few years ago. She can explain. She stays here about half the time, when she needs quiet.”

They finally pulled up to a gate and Alex pushed a button on a remote she pulled from her bag. The gate opened and they drove through and approached a tidy white farmhouse. Kara walked out onto the porch as they pulled up. Lena got out of the car and walked toward her. Kara almost sprinted to meet her.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, as she neared Lena.

“I’m fine, he just shook me up a little,” Lena answered, looking at the ground and talking quietly.

Alex grabbed Lena’s bag from the trunk and Lena immediately turned and took it from her, “You’re not actually my driver, Alex. I can carry my own bag.”

Alex chuckled, “Well there she is. Glad to have you back, Lena.”

Lena couldn’t help but smile softly and they walked together into the house. Kara showed Lena to the guest bedroom, which had a comfy looking queen-sized bed and its own bathroom. Lena noticed the rustic architecture of the home with high ceilings, exposed bricks, wood beams and warm colors. It was somehow both modern and cozy, and Lena felt that it fit Kara perfectly. She walked out into the den to find Alex at work pulling in the team on a conference call. Alex motioned for her to sit down. Cat was the last one to pick up.

“Hello everyone,” Cat said, “I’ve just finished listening to the tape of lunch. Lena, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Cat,” Lena answered.

“Good, you did well,” Cat said, “That man is a monster.”

“What’s your feel on the contract?” Alex asked Cat.

“Lena, you need to forward it to me,” Cat said, “I’ve already got a meeting with the District Attorney set for five o’clock today. It’s time to show our cards. My advice is that we sign the contract and see what happens, but we won’t do that unless the DA agrees.”

“But then won’t Lena effectively lose LCorp to Lex?” Kara asked, her voice full of concern.

“Lena was right, it’s clearly coercion,” Cat said, “Lex didn’t know we were taping the conversation. The contract will never stand.”

“But he could hold me up in lawsuits long enough to affect my business,” Lena said, sighing unhappily.

“That’s true, the system is a bitch,” Cat said, frankly.

“Cat, can the DA listen to the tapes we made?” Alex asked.

“Yes, they might not be admissible as evidence in a criminal trial but that doesn’t matter,” Cat answered, “He didn’t specifically admit to anything at lunch but it’s clear he knows what’s going on and he’s extorting Lena.

“What about Otis?” Alex asked.

“I haven’t been able to find him since Lex got ahold of him at the train station,” Winn answered, sounding remorseful.

“You did your job as best you could,” Alex answered, “You’re not Superman. Keep looking. In the meantime, Nia - book me and Brainy on a flight to Metropolis tonight.

“What’s in Metropolis?” Cat asked.

“Lex said at lunch that he’s still working on the projects that caused Lena to leave LexCorp,” Alex said, “I don’t care what he says about patriotism, chemical weapons are illegal. They are banned by US law and international treaties. Lex is making poison. We’re going to find it. The only way to really help Lena is to get rid of Lex once and for all.”

“Alex, I’m not sure I like this,” Lena said, “He’s dangerous. He never put anything on the books. It’s not like he’s making this stuff at LexCorp.”

“If he’s doing it, we’ll find it,” Alex said.

“I should go with you,” Kara said, “I agree, this could be dangerous.”

“You need to protect Lena,” Alex said, “If something goes upside down she’ll need you.”

“Christ,” Kara huffed out as she stood and began pacing the room.

“There’s a red-eye direct tonight,” Nia said, “Is that good?”

“Perfect, that’ll give us time to wrap up around here and pack,” Alex said, “What time is the flight?”

“11:15,” Nia said, “You’ll arrive east coast time at 7:30 in the morning.”

“Great, we can sleep on the flight,” Alex said.

“Let’s talk again after my meeting with the DA,” Cat said.

“Sounds good, thanks everyone,” Alex said, and disconnected the call.

“Are you sure about this?” Kara asked, her voice a little perturbed.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Alex said.

“This isn’t how we operate, Alex,” Kara said harshly, “You making plans without consulting me.”

Lena looked back and forth between the two sisters. She hadn’t seen them disagree before and it was clear that Kara was not happy.

“I think I’ll go unpack and let you two talk,” Lena said, standing and walking to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her.

Kara stared at Alex with her arms crossed over her chest. Alex glared back then calmed herself.

“Okay, I should have consulted you before I told the team,” Alex said, “But we don’t have a lot of time. I want to get to Metropolis while Lex is still here in National City. It’s a good plan, Kara.”

“I should come,” Kara said, “Brainy can stay here.”

“You really want to leave Lena?” Alex asked, unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

“No, I don’t want to leave her,” Kara answered angrily, “But I don’t want anything bad to happen.” Kara’s voice broke slightly, “Alex, I don’t like the idea that you’ll be 3,000 miles away.”

Alex walked up to Kara and put her arms around her and pulled her into her body. Kara relaxed into the hug and held her sister tightly.

“I’ll be careful,” Alex said, “I won’t do anything stupid. Brainy is a beast, he’ll have my back. And you’ll stay here, safe with Lena. I’m only going to investigate, Kara. I’m not going to try to stop Lex.”

“Promise?” Kara asked, her voice soft.

“I swear it,” Alex said, “I gotta go.”

Kara pulled back and went and knocked on Lena’s door, “Hey, come out. We’re all good.”

Lena walked out and glanced at both of them. Kara still looked a bit shaken but not nearly as angry. Alex gave Kara a quick kiss on the cheek and messed up her hair, making Kara glower at her then giggle.

“You guys be safe,” Alex said, “I’ll keep in touch.”

Alex walked out and looked at the clock in her car. It was nearly four. She knew Kelly would have been meeting with Lena at five if the situation hadn’t changed. She picked up her phone and dialed. Kelly answered almost immediately.

“Hey there,” Kelly said.

“Hey,” Alex huffed out, “I’m sorry about today.”

“You already apologized, and it’s not your fault,” Kelly said.

“Did you book anyone else this afternoon?” Alex asked.

“No, does Lena need me to call?” Kelly responded.

“No, but I have to leave town on the redeye at 11:00,” Alex said, “I was hoping we might be able to catch a quick bite before I go.”

“I’ll be free after 5:00 or so,” Kelly said, “Do you want to come to my place? I can order in for us.”

“That sounds perfect,” Alex said, “I’ll go home and pack and be at your place by six,” Alex said.

******************

Alex checked herself in the car mirror one last time then got out and headed into Kelly’s apartment building. She knocked on the door and Kelly opened it with a smile. Alex grinned and walked inside. As soon as the door closed behind her Alex pulled Kelly in and kissed her softly. When they pulled apart Kelly was grinning.

“Well, wasn’t that a nice greeting,” Kelly said.

“I’ve had a very stressful day,” Alex sighed out, “that helped.”

Kelly grinned and took Alex’s hand and walked her into the seating area in her kitchen. The table was set and Kelly pulled some containers out of the oven. She handed Alex her plate and they both served themselves some pasta and veggies and sat down.

“This looks perfect,” Alex said, “Thank you.”

“So, where are you headed?” Kelly asked.

“Metropolis, I have work to do there,” Alex answered.

“Stressful work?” Kelly asked.

“I guess so,” Alex said, “It’s more stressful leaving Kara here. It’s a long story. We don’t like to be far apart.”

Kelly looked at her for a long moment then seemed to reconsider and took another bite of her dinner.

“What?” Alex asked.

“Nothing, sometimes I forget to leave my job at the office,” Kelly said, smiling.

“So, you’re diagnosing me or something?” Alex asked, chuckling.

“I’m not diagnosing you, Alex,” Kelly said, laughing, “And by the way, I think all of us are a little crazy.”

“You got that right,” Alex said, grinning.

“It’s just a little odd, you and Kara having trouble being apart,” Kelly said, “I’m curious but I wasn’t sure if I should ask.”

Alex took a deep breath. She never talked about what happened to Kara, not even with Kara. It just hung out there all the time, hovering around their consciousness and defining their lives.

“We were both in the military, I was doing training in Djibouti and she was with a unit in Afghanistan,” Alex said, “There was an incident. She got injured, really badly. Roadside bomb. She was flown to an Army hospital in Germany. It was nearly a week before I was notified and cleared to go there.”

Alex paused. She was looking down at her plate, clearly haunted by the memory. Kelly reached across the table and took her hand. Alex lifted her eyes and saw Kelly, looking at her compassionately. She took a breath and continued.

“She had a cut across her entire thigh, and some smaller injuries on her torso,” Alex said, “She’d lost a whole lot of blood. Concussion, some temporary hearing loss. When I got there the nurse said that every time she woke up she asked for me. I think the nurse was trying to be nice but it had the opposite effect – it made me feel terrible. She had been alone and scared the whole time.”

“It sounds like you got there as fast as you could, Alex,” Kelly said.

“Oh, I did, I almost came to blows with my commanding officer trying to get there,” Alex said. “Anyway, Kara ended up retiring as a wounded warrior. I had six months left. I was going to re-up but I changed my mind and got out. I was a basket case until I got home. Kara stayed with Mom in Midvale while she did rehab. We started the company a few months after I got home.”

“So you leaving on a job without her is stressful for both of you,” Kelly said. Alex nodded. “Why isn’t she going with you?”

“She needs to be here to protect Lena,” Alex said, “It’s complicated and I really shouldn’t say anything more about the case.”

“I understand,” Kelly said, “My work requires privacy too.”

“I really don’t foresee this trip being dangerous,” Alex said confidently, “It’s more of an emotional thing for the two of us. It’s been years. We need to get over it.”

“It sounds like you both have some measure of PTSD,” Kelly said, “understandably.”

“Now you’re diagnosing me,” Alex said, grinning.

“I guess I am,” Kelly said, chuckling, “But I don’t think you need a degree to see how much what happened affected you both.”

“We’re handling it,” Alex said, “We’ll be fine.”

Alex changed the subject to Kelly’s day and they spent the rest of dinner talking about much lighter subjects. When they finished they cleaned up their dishes. Alex rinsed her plate and placed it in the sink and felt Kelly’s arms wrap around her waist. She smiled and turned off the water and turned in her arms. Kelly held her close and brought their lips together. The kiss started soft and sweet then turned more passionate. Kelly guided Alex to the couch as they continued kissing. She gently pushed her down and laid atop her and kissed her along her jawline.

“Kelly, this is incredible, but I have to leave in like 15 minutes,” Alex huffed out.

“Then relax,” Kelly said, whispering in her ear and making goosebumps appear all down her arms. Kelly resumed their kisses. She reached down and unbuttoned Alex’s pants and heard Alex gasp.

“Is this okay?” Kelly asked quietly.

Alex’s brain was blanking out entirely. She felt like her body was on fire. She managed to squeak out a ‘yes’ before Kelly captured her lips again. Kelly slid her hand into Alex’s pants and under her panties. She rubbed gently and Alex let out a soft moan. Kelly continued hitting just the right spot and Alex found herself grinding below her. She could feel how wet she was and she gasped when Kelly easily slid two fingers inside.

“Oh god, Kelly,” Alex breathed out, “I’m not gonna last long.”

“I can feel it, babe,” Kelly said, rubbing her thumb against Alex’s clit, “Let go.”

Alex came with a loud moan, grasping Kelly’s back and arching her body through the orgasm. She was still gasping for air as Kelly pulled out her hand and smiled down at her. Alex gathered her senses and smiled at Kelly then leaned up for a sweet passionate kiss.

“That is, without a doubt, the best stress relief I’ve ever gotten,” Alex said, grinning.

“That’s what I was going for,” Kelly said, smiling.

“I feel bad, I don’t have time to return the favor,” Alex said, sighing as she glanced at her watch. She knew she had to get going.

“Can I get an IOU?” Kelly asked.

“Hell, yes,” Alex answered, leaning in for one last kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - that was a little lovin' for Alex, what about Kara and Lena, all alone in a farmhouse?


	12. The safe house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena time

Kara sighed as Alex walked out the door. Lena watched her, unsure what to make of the situation between the sisters. She approached Kara slowly and put her hand on her shoulder. Kara pulled her into a warm embrace. They stood holding each other for a few moments, both basking in the warmth of each other’s bodies. Kara pulled back first and looked at Lena.

“How are you doing?” she asked softly, “Really?”

“I suspected he was involved,” Lena sighed out, “But it was worse than I thought hearing his threats – truly knowing that he killed those people just to manipulate me.”

“He’s a monster, Lena,” Kara said, “And we’re going to find a way to put him away for good. You’ll never be free as long as he’s out in the world.”

“I know,” Lena breathed out, “I don’t understand why he can’t live his own life and let me be, but I guess it’s a positive thing that I can’t understand a psychopath.”

Kara looked at Lena for a long moment then took her hand and guided her into the den. She took the remote and pointed at a large television above the fireplace. She pushed a button and the screen lit up showing camera footage from all around the property.

“I want you to see how this place works,” Kara said, “We’re sitting on 15 acres of land that I own. Most of it is forested and I don’t do much with it but around where the house sits I’ve created two acres of security. The area is entirely fenced - you drove through the gate with Alex. The fencing can be set to electric.”

Kara pushed a button and the menu on the television came up. She moved around the screen until she got to the security page and turned the fence on. The setting went from green to red.

“What if an animal touched it?” Lena asked, concern in her voice, “Or a person who was just lost or something?”

“It’s not near strong enough to kill anyone,” Kara answered, “But it would be impossible to hold onto it and climb over.”

“Okay,” Lena said, still sounding a bit spooked.

“Inside the perimeter there are motion sensors,” Kara said, pushing another button, “No one is getting near the house without an alarm sounding in here. The doors and windows of the house are reinforced and the locks are the highest quality deadbolts.”

“What if police or the fire department needed to get in?” Lena asked, her mind whirling at the thought of the planning that went into the house.

“Every room has one of these,” Kara said, walking to the wall and lifting up a plate with a switch underneath that resembled a commercial fire alarm. If we need the authorities we pull it down. It puts in a call and shuts down the security systems. I can activate it with my watch as well. So can Alex.”

“This is quite the setup, Kara,” Lena said, watching the cameras on the television again.

“We can relax a bit more here,” Kara said, “And on that note I’m gonna put on some comfy clothes and grab some food.”

“I’ll change too,” Lena said.

They headed toward their respective bedrooms. Lena opened her bag and looked inside, trying to decide what to wear. It was nearly dark outside and it seemed silly to put on another set of regular clothing. She pulled out some pajamas she brought and pulled them on. It was a plain, deep green button up cotton shirt and sleep shorts, nothing sexy or extra special but still cute enough. She looked in the mirror and pulled out her ponytail and ran her hands through her hair to loosen it up. 

She walked out into the den to find Kara at work in the kitchen. She was wearing a plain white v-neck t-shirt and plaid flannel sleep pants and her hair was still up but her ponytail was messy and some hairs were hanging loose. Lena had never seen her so relaxed and she thought she looked absolutely adorable. She walked into the kitchen and couldn’t help herself. She approached Kara from the back and wrapped her arms around her. Kara giggled.

“I made you a sandwich, too,” Kara said, “Nothing gourmet tonight, but I do have the kitchen stocked so we can cook tomorrow.”

“A sandwich is perfect,” Lena said, “My stomach can’t take much more.”

Lena got two glasses of water for them and Kara pulled some carrot sticks and ranch dressing from the refrigerator and they both sat down. Lena took a bite then laughed as she watched Kara add ranch dressing to her sandwich and put a blob on her plate for her carrots.

“What?” Kara asked.

“That’s disgusting,” Lena said, still chuckling.

“Ranch dressing?” Kara asked, taking a bite of her sandwich and smiling as she chewed, “Everyone loves ranch dressing.”

“Not everyone,” Lena said, clearly amused, “And surely not on a turkey sandwich.”

“I think it’s perfect,” Kara said, chuckling as she dramatically dipped her entire carrot stick into the condiment.

“Like pineapple on your pizza,” Lena said, smiling.

“Alex really gets her panties in a twist over that. She doesn’t even want to sit next to me while I eat it,” Kara said, chuckling.

“I hate to take her side…” Lena said, grinning.

“No you don’t,” Kara said, laughing, “You love it.” Lena smiled and they continued eating for a few moments before she looked at Kara a little more seriously.

“Is everything okay between you two?” Lena asked, her voice concerned.

“Yeah, we’re fine, I promise,” Kara said, sounding content enough.

Lena decided not to push it and they finished eating, happily chatting about what they might watch on television after dinner. When they were done eating and cleaning up they walked together to the den. Kara flopped down on the sofa and Lena sat next to her.

“I’m really enjoying seeing you in your natural element,” Lena said, grinning, “Without the guns and the black outfit.”

“I thought you liked the black outfit,” Kara said, slyly, making Lena chuckle.

“You’re insufferable, Kara,” Lena said, smiling, “But also correct – you are hot as hell in the black outfit.”

Kara giggled then leaned her head and gave Lena a quick, chaste kiss. Lena smiled into the kiss then sat back in her spot.

“It’s nice to feel safe here,” Lena said, softly.

“Well, that’s my job,” Kara said, smiling, “Keeping you safe.” Lena’s expression changed just slightly and she looked down at her lap for a moment.

“Lena, what’s the matter?” Kara asked.

“Nothing’s the matter,” Lena answered, sighing. She looked up at Kara, her expression soft and vulnerable, “Keeping me safe… is that just a job for you?”

“Lena, no,” Kara answered immediately, turning her body so they were looking eye to eye more easily. “You must know by now that you’re way more than a job to me.”

“I talked to Dr. Olsen about us,” Lena said quietly.

“You did?” Kara asked, sounding a little surprised.

“I told her that we had something going on and I wasn’t sure whether we should pursue it right now,” Lena said.

“And what did she say?” Kara asked.

“She said there was no reason not to pursue it as long as we talked to each other and made sure we were on the same page,” Lena said.

Kara thought for a moment the looked at Lena and spoke seriously, “There is no one I would have stayed behind for today but you, Lena. You are not just any client – far from it. I care about you and I thought – I hope – you feel the same way.”

Lena looked at Kara and thought of how to respond. Finally she threw caution to the wind and flipped her leg over Kara’s lap so that she was straddling her. Kara’s eyes grew wide with surprise but she gathered herself quickly and gently held Lena’s waist with her hands. Lena draped her arms over Kara’s shoulders and leaned in and kissed her softly. Their kisses soon grew more passionate and Lena could feel the heat building inside her. She reached down and stroked Kara’s side then felt Kara stiffen beneath her. Kara pulled back, breathing heavily.

“Lena, wait,” Kara huffed out. Lena immediately stood from Kara’s lap and smoothed her shirt.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked…” Lena mumbled out, her face flushing red.

“No, I mean, I want it too,” Kara answered, quickly standing and pulling Lena back close, “Wait, let me explain.”

Kara held Lena closely for a long moment. Lena wasn’t sure what was going on but she felt Kara’s body relax into hers and she held her close and waited. Kara intertwined their fingers and pulled Lena back onto the couch, sitting close.

“If this is too quick for you, I understand,” Lena said, quietly, “I don’t ever want you to feel pressured, Kara.” Kara smiled and shook her head, making Lena even more confused.

“Lena, this is not too quick,” Kara said, plainly, “Quite frankly, I’m pretty sure I’d have slept with you the first day we met if I had the chance.” Lena still looked confused but she couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Then what is it?” Lena asked.

“You should know something before we go any further,” Kara said sighing, her voice lowered a bit. “When I was in the Army I was injured, pretty badly. I have some scarring, and I don’t want you to get freaked out when you see it. It’s… well, its’ bad.”

Lena’s could feel her heart beating faster. This was not at all what she expected and she immediately felt a certain sadness in the situation. She took a moment to gather her thoughts then she looked at Kara. She reached up and pushed one of Kara’s stray hairs behind her ear and smiled at her softly. 

“There are no scars that could keep me from wanting you, Kara,” Lena said quietly. Kara nodded, still not maintaining eye contact. Lena gently lifted her chin so that they were looking at one another. “Do you want to show me – before we go any further?”

Kara seemed to ponder the question for a few moments before she stood and took Lena’s hand. She led her into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She opened a panel on the wall and made her final adjustments to the security system for the night then she turned to Lena and took a deep breath.

“You don’t have to,” Lena said softly, “We could just sleep, Kara.”

“I want to,” Kara said, her voice sincere, “Come here.” 

She led Lena to her bed and had her sit on the edge. She pulled off her t-shirt, leaving her in a sports bra. Lena looked at her torso, noting a number of small scars. She gently pulled Kara closer and rested her forehead on Kara’s belly, kissing one of the small scars softly. Kara took a breath then turned, showing Lena her back. The scarring there was a little worse and when Kara turned back around Lena gave her a gentle smile.

Kara took a deep breath and lowered her flannel pajama pants and stepped out of them. She was wearing cotton boyshorts, which distracted Lena for just a moment before her eyes fell to Kara’s leg. A large, haphazard scar ran all the way from her hip, down her thigh and to her knee. It was clear the injury had been horrific by the size of the scar. Lena tried desperately to keep her face calm and she finally, very gently, ran her hand down the side of Kara’s thigh.

“Kara, you don’t have to tell me about this now,” Lena said, “But I feel very, very lucky to have you here with me today.” Lena stood and cupped Kara’s face in her hands. Kara looked infinitely more vulnerable than she had ever seen her. Lena kissed her softly and pulled her close, kissing along her jaw until she got to her ear.

“Now that that’s done,” Lena whispered, “Are you ready?”

Kara immediately pushed Lena back onto the bed and climbed atop her. Their mouths met in a passionate, sloppy kiss and Kara’s hands moved down to unbutton Lena’s pajama top. Kara let out a low hum as she found that Lena had no bra underneath and her mouth quickly moved to Lena’s nipple. Lena moaned loudly as Kara roughly sucked the nipple into a hard bud. Lena managed to reach down and pull at Kara’s sports bra. Kara got on her knees and pulled the bra over her head. Lena sat slightly and threw off her pajama top. When she laid back down Kara was already tugging at her shorts. Lena lifted her hips and was soon free from those as well, naked beneath Kara.

“Yours too,” Lena managed to huff out. Kara quickly shed her panties then resumed her kissing at Lena’s chest. Lena pulled her up so that their lips were together again, and she felt Kara smile into the first kiss. 

Their hands were everywhere, exploring each other’s bodies frantically until Kara finally took control and pinned Lena’s hands next to her head. She gazed down at Lena and smiled softly then kissed down her jaw softly. Lena relaxed and closed her eyes, feeling Kara move her kisses between her breasts then down her tummy. Kara gently moved Lena’s legs further apart and settled her head just where it needed to be. Lena opened her eyes and glanced down then gasped loudly as she felt Kara’s tongue lick softly between her legs.

“This okay?” Kara mumbled out, as she continued licking softly.

“God, yes,” Lena huffed out, bringing down one hand and placing softly on Kara’s head. Kara smiled and moved her hand down, feeling Lena’s wetness and rubbing a bit more roughly. Lena moaned loudly and Kara kept going, working her up slowly. After a few minutes Lena was panting and her hips were moving up, seeking more. Kara put her finger at Lena’s entrance and slid it in slowly, eliciting a deep gasp.

“More, Kara, please,” Lena breathed out.

Kara inserted another finger and started pumping in and out of Lena. She watched her closely as she was building towards an orgasm. Kara could feel Lena’s walls beginning to tighten around her fingers and she moved her mouth down and sucked softly.

“Oh god, I’m so close,” Lena squeaked out, her hips shaking and her muscles tightening. Kara sucked harder and hummed loudly, causing vibrations to Lena’s clit and sending her over the edge. Lena groaned loudly and pushed Kara’s head even further into her as her hips bucked.

“Oh fuck,” Lena screamed as she came hard. Kara didn’t stop and the orgasm kept going, with Lena grinding hard until she couldn’t go any more and she fell back limp onto the bed. Kara moved away slightly, looking up and smiling when she saw Lena, eyes closed, totally wrecked on the bed.

Kara kissed her way back up and Lena opened her eyes and gave her a lazy grin before leaning up to make their lips meet again. Lena kissed her hungrily and flipped them over, making Kara chuckle that she could recover so quickly. Lena reached down between Kara’s legs and rubbed softly.

“Feels like you’re ready,” Lena said, her voice sultry. Kara nearly came just from the comment. She turned a little and moved her leg so that Lena could get a better angle then kissed Lena roughly. Lena could sense what she wanted and she slid two fingers into Kara and rubbed her thumb across her clit.

“Jesus, Lena, fuck me, please,” Kara gasped out, holding onto Lena’s back. Lena shifted to get the best angle then went at it for all she was worth, pumping in and out of Kara.

Kara was immediately moaning and gasping, holding onto Lena and pushing her hips into her fingers. Lena added a third finger and Kara groaned loudly. Lena kept at it until Kara was coming hard, moaning loudly and mumbling incoherently. Finally, Kara couldn’t take it anymore and reached down to still Lena’s hand. She burrowed her head into Lena’s neck until she felt in control of her body again then picked up her head and met her eyes. Lena was grinning wickedly.

“You are really good at that,” Kara said, grinning.

“There’s more where that came from,” Lena replied, making Kara laugh loudly.

“There better be,” Kara answered, meeting Lena’s lips with hers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Kara and Lena learn more about each other, Cat and the DA make a plan, Alex and Brainy get to Metropolis


	13. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena's morning together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, just got back from travelling over the holiday weekend. This chapter is a little shorter than usual and mostly just fluff.

Kara quickly rose from the pillow to the ringing of her cellphone. She saw Alex’s picture on the screen and hit the accept button.

“Hey, Alex,” Kara mumbled, looking toward Lena. Lena’s eyes were half open and she gave Kara a soft smile.

“You’re still sleeping?” Alex asked.

“It’s 6:30 here, Alex,” Kara answered grumpily, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Alex answered, “We’re in the car on the way to the hotel. Nia sent addresses for a few properties Lex owns – some are in his name, some are under corporate names. We’re gonna check those out first then wait to hear from Cat before we make any moves.”

“Just be careful,” Kara sighed. 

“How’s Lena doing?” Alex asked.

“Lena?” Kara replied, looking over to see Lena grinning wickedly, “She’s still in bed.” Lena reached over and slid her hand up Kara’s side, making Kara stifle a laugh and roll her eyes.

“Is she okay?” Alex asked, her voice sincere. Kara turned to her side and looked at Lena, her face turning more serious.

“I think she’s okay, Alex,” Kara answered, “We’re getting closer, being here alone. She’s really special.” 

Lena looked into Kara’s eyes and moved her hand up and rubbed her cheek softly.

“Speaking of getting closer, I stopped at Kelly’s before I left,” Alex said, her voice happy.

“Wait, what?” Kara replied, smiling, “Alex Danvers, did you make a booty call before you got on the plane?” Kara giggled as she heard Alex laughing. Lena’s eyes were opened wider as she waited for the reply.

“I may have,” Alex answered, chuckling.

“WoooHooo!” Kara answered, making Lena cover her mouth to keep her laughter muffled. “Way to go, sis!”

“She’s great, Kara,” Alex said, her voice a bit more serious, “I was pretty riled up by everything going on. She made me feel better.”

“Orgasms tend to make everyone feel better,” Kara teased.

“That’s not what I mean, you idiot,” Alex said, laughing.

“I know,” Kara answered, “I’m happy for you, Alex.”

“Look, I need to go, I just got to the hotel,” Alex said, “I’ll call you after I talk to Cat.”

“All right, love you,” Kara said.

“Love you too,” Alex answered, hanging up the phone.

Kara turned and put her phone down then turned to lay on her side facing Lena again, “I’m sorry, it’s really early.”

“It’s okay,” Lena said, moving forward and snuggling into Kara’s body. She tilted her head up and kissed Kara softly.

“That’s nice,” Kara whispered as they parted.

Lena chased her lips into another kiss and it wasn’t long before their kisses turned into gentle lovemaking. They took their time, exploring each other’s bodies and shuddering through orgasms until they were both sweaty and sated. Kara finally flopped onto her back and smiled at Lena.

“I could get used to this,” Kara said, grinning.

“Me too,” Lena answered, smiling then turning a little more serious, “You make me forget what’s going on in real life.”

“Hey, babe,” Kara said, turning and taking Lena into her arms and making Lena smile again, “This is real.”

They laid still and quiet for a few minutes until Kara’s stomach churned and Lena looked up at her with a smile.

“Sorry,” Kara said, blushing, “I’m hungry.”

“I bet you are,” Lena said, “Might not be your usual routine but that was a pretty good workout.”

“Let’s cook breakfast,” Kara said.

Lena turned and stood next to the bed. Kara’s eyes raked up and down her naked body. Kara still had the sheets up to her waist.

“Like what you see?” Lena asked, shaking her hips and making Kara giggle.

“Um, yes,” Kara answered, flopping back down flat. Lena reached over and pulled the sheet off Kara. Kara’s first instinct was to grab the sheet and cover the scar on her leg but she stopped herself as Lena looked at her carefully.

“Leave it,” Lena said softly, sitting back down on the bed and looking at Kara’s leg in the light of day. She ran her hand gently along the scar then leaned down and kissed Kara’s hip. She gently draped her body over Kara’s and rested her head on Kara’s tummy.

“Do you want to tell me?” Lena asked softly. 

“Yes,” Kara answered gently, running her hand through Lena’s hair and scratching her scalp. Lena took her hand and reached for Kara’s free hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I was in Afghanistan, we were traveling from our base to a village nearby,” Kara said, “It was a road we had taken a few times already. The area was pretty deserted and we hadn’t seen any action. There were a bunch of new, fresh guys there. They weren’t as familiar with things. They were goofing around a little bit, not staying in the middle of the road.”

Kara paused and took a deep breath. Lena turned her head so that their eyes met and she stroked Kara’s hand softly with her thumb.

“I got off the truck to tell them to knock it off,” Kara said, “One kid, he was just 19, he was a little ahead. I jogged up to yell at him and when I got close he veered off a few steps. He hit a mine. I was only a few feet away. I don’t remember much after hearing the explosion.”

Kara paused again and Lena shifted her body so that their faces were on the same pillow. She draped herself over Kara and wrapped her arms around her. Kara sighed and rested her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“I remember laying on the ground, I have flashes of memory of being in the helicopter,” Kara said, “My buddy, Mike, was with me, trying to comfort me. I asked him about the kid. He was blown apart. He didn’t make it.”

Kara stopped, unable to go on. She felt the tears sliding down her face. She hadn’t told the story to anyone except Alex, even though it had been years. Eliza knew what happened but never pressed Kara. Telling Lena felt like the most intimate thing she had ever done.

Lena gently wiped Kara’s tears and placed soft kisses on her forehead. She rubbed her back and held her close and gave her as much time as she needed. Finally Kara was able to gather her emotions and continue.

“I finally woke up in a hospital in Germany,” Kara said, “I could barely hear. I couldn’t move my leg. It was terrifying. Alex got there a few days later. She had been doing training in Africa. They let her fly home with me but she had to go back after a week or so. I think it was worse for her, having to leave me. I ended up retiring early and she decided not to re-up. It changed both our lives.”

They laid quietly for a few minutes holding each other until Lena gently took Kara’s chin in her hand and brought her face up. Lena leaned in and kissed Kara, trying desperately to put all of her love into the kiss. Kara hummed softly, reciprocating the emotion. When they pulled away from one another Lena didn’t break eye contact.

“I wish you had never gone through any of that, Kara,” Lena said quietly, “It breaks my heart to think of you alone, hurting. I see why you didn’t like it when Alex left. I’m a little overwhelmed that you stayed here for me.”

“I want to be here with you,” Kara said, managing a soft smile.

“You are amazing,” Lena whispered, then she groaned loudly as her phone rang. Kara chuckled and reached over and grabbed Lena’s phone and handed it to her. A picture of Sam lit up the screen. Lena pushed the accept button and put the phone to her ear.

“I hope this is important, Sam,” Lena said grumpily.

“Well good morning to you too,” Sam answered, chuckling, “I just got to the office and you were the one who said to keep you in the loop. Are you still sleeping?”

“I’m still in bed,” Lena answered, flopping down and smiling as Kara snuggled back into her.

“Wait, Lena…” Sam said, pausing for a moment, “Are you in bed with Kara?”

“Yes, dammit,” Lena breathed out. Kara giggled loudly as she heard Sam’s happy shriek through the phone. Lena rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Way to go, Lena!” Sam cheered through the phone, “The sexy bodyguard. I’m jealous – and I have no idea why you answered the damn phone! Call me back whenever.”

“I will, Sam,” Lena said, laughing as she hung up the call.

Kara rolled off Lena and out of the bed. She held her hand out and helped Lena up. They both pulled on some t-shirts and sleep shorts and went into the kitchen together. Soon the house was filled with the smell of coffee and eggs and bacon and they were sitting happily at the table eating.

“Sam is funny,” Kara said, smiling.

“She is,” Lena said, “She’s good for me. I can get morose sometimes, especially at holidays and such. She always keeps me looking forward. I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

“She seemed pretty happy about you and me,” Kara said, grinning.

“I told her about you and about how I feel,” Lena said, blushing a little, “What about Alex? Are you going to tell her?”

“Yes, I don’t hide anything from her,” Kara said, “It felt weird saying anything this morning when she called so early with you still next to me half asleep.”

“I understand,” Lena said, “And it’s your choice. It doesn’t matter to me either way.”

“It matters to me,” Kara said, “You matter to me.”

Lena stood from her chair and walked around the table. She straddled Kara’s lap then took the last bite of bacon and fed it to her, raising her eyebrows as she ran her finger over Kara’s lip. Kara grinned as she chewed.

“How about we explore a little more of this house,” Lena said, her voice gravelly with lust.

Kara’s hand slid into Lena’s sleep shorts as they started with the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - back to the plot. Cat calls with an update. Alex and Brainy investigate in Metropolis. 
> 
> I'll have updates regularly for the next couple of days!


	14. Planning against Lex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is working to help Lena and to get Lex

Alex huffed out a sigh and looked at Brainy, “How many more on the list?”

“Two,” Brainy answered, “I think we should try the property up north next. It’s a bit out of town but it makes more sense since we’re next to the highway.”

The two had spent all morning driving around Metropolis checking out the list Nia sent them. Lex owned quite a few properties besides the large downtown LexCorp building. So far each one had either been a mundane office complex or an apartment building. They had done no more exploring than entering lobbies. 

Alex pulled onto the interstate and headed north. They pulled off and found themselves in a more rural area on a back highway. They drove about thirty minutes, with Brainy looking confusedly at his phone and the surrounding area.

“Are we close?” Alex asked.

“I think we passed it,” Brainy answered.

“We haven’t seen a building for miles, Brainy,” Alex huffed out, “Are you sure you have the directions right?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Brainy answered, sounding not so sure, “Look, the map shows a gas station up ahead. Let’s pull in there and ask. I need a snack anyway.”

They found the gas station and both exited the car. Brainy started perusing the aisle of chips and Alex walked up to the cashier. He looked to be in his twenties and his face was buried in his cell phone.

“Excuse me,” Alex said politely, sounding like a lost tourist.

“Oh, yes ma’am,” he replied, placing his phone down.

“I’m looking for some property, the address is 4701Route 23,” Alex said, checking her phone to make sure she had it right, “Do you know where that is?”

“Well this is 8200, so I’d guess a couple miles back down the road or so,” he answered, “What are you looking for?”

“I’m not sure,” Alex answered, “It may just be an empty parcel of land, I guess.” Alex was disappointed, realizing they had probably made the trip for nothing.

“There’s not too much around here,” he answered, “But there is that weird place with the trucks that go in and out. No one knows what’s going on there. The folks around here call it our own Area 51.” He chuckled as he put the address into his phone, “You can’t see the building from the highway. Heck, you can barely see the road. Yep, look here, it looks like that’s the place.”

He held up his phone to her and showed her the dot on Google Maps. The area looked entirely rural and it wasn’t clear that there was a building at the address.

“You have to slow down a bunch to see the gate as you go by,” he said, “It’s not marked except for a No Trespassing sign.”

“Any idea what’s back there?” Alex said, “Other than aliens?”

He laughed and answered, “No idea. This area is mostly farmland. There’s not much action at that place except for some trucks going in and out every now and then. It’s all fenced off. Nobody around here bothers anyone else. As long as you keep to yourself it’s all pretty private.”

“Okay, thanks,” Alex said.

Brainy appeared with a bag of barbeque potato chips, a slim jim and an Icee. Alex looked at his purchases and shook her head as he checked out.

“Breakfast of champions,” Brainy said, laughing as he took his bag and headed back to the car.

“Did you hear what that guy said?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, I was listening,” Brainy answered, “It sounds like a perfect spot for Lex to take care of shady business.”

“And it’s one of the properties he owns under another name, some corporate cover,” Alex said. “It wouldn’t be obvious that he was the owner unless you investigated.”

“Promising,” Brainy said, “Do you want to check it out?”

“Let’s just find the gate on the way back to town,” Alex said, “I promised Kara I wouldn’t do anything crazy. I don’t think it’s a good idea to sneak onto his land at this point, plus I should be talking to Cat soon.”

*******************

Kara stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and handed it to Lena. She wrapped herself in another towel and smiled as Lena stepped out of the glass enclosure and started drying off. Lena caught Kara’s eye and grinned. Kara leaned in and gave Lena a soft kiss. Lena pulled back and chuckled.

“You have got to be satisfied by now,” Lena said, smiling, “I didn’t think I could go anymore even before we fooled around in the shower.”

“Oh, I’m all good,” Kara said, grinning, “You just look so cute all wet and messy. I needed a kiss.”

“You are such a softie underneath all your tactical wear,” Lena said, making Kara laugh.

“Speaking of tactical wear, I need to get dressed and we need to call Cat,” Kara said, “She texted she’d be ready to conference in with Alex in about 15 minutes.”

Lena let out a sigh and nodded. Kara knew they needed to get back to the reality of Lena’s situation and it made her heart heavy. She wished they could just get on a plane and escape away from it all forever. She had never felt anything like she felt being with Lena. 

“Hey, come here,” Kara said, pulling Lena into a tight hug, “We’re going to get back to work and we’re going to get you safe, okay?”

“Okay,” Lena answered softly, “Let’s do this.”

They got dressed and went back out into the den. Kara called the office and checked in with Nia and Winn. She motioned Lena to come sit with her then she took out her phone and called Alex.

“Hey, Kara,” Alex said, picking up on the first ring.

“Hey, Alex,” Kara answered, “I’ve got Lena on speaker. Any news before we call Cat?”

Alex explained about the mysterious property and Lena and Kara both agreed it was a solid lead for a place for Lex to take care of any shady business. Kara told Alex that Winn and Nia had been unsuccessful in tracing anything on Otis since Lex had been with him the day before. They all agreed that finding Otis was a priority. With that business out of the way they set up the conference call with Cat.

“Hello ladies,” Cat said as she answered the call, “How is everyone?”

Alex and Kara caught Cat up on everything then Lena had her turn to speak, “Cat, there’s less than an hour left for Lex’s deadline on the contract. What should I do?”

“Sign it and send it to him,” Cat said authoritatively.

“Wait – what?” Kara asked, sounding surprised and irritated.

“I spent the morning with the District Attorney then we conferenced in two retired judges here in the city,” Cat said, “We all agree that with the tapes you made at lunch the contract will clearly be null and void due to coercion. Even if Lex were to sue you in the end you would win on a directed verdict and he could be criminally charged with extortion.”

“You’re sure?” Lena asked.

“As sure as I can be, you need to trust me on this,” Cat said, “Plus, it’s our best lead. The contract only kicks in if you are cleared of the charges against you. Lena, Lex has to make some sort of move. You’ll be free of the charges and whatever he does may lead us closer to getting to him.”

“Can the DA use the tapes Lena made in the murder case?” Alex asked.

“Not as evidence against Lex, and the judges were in agreement about that,” Cat said, “But, as I hoped, it convinced the DA that Lena isn’t involved in the murders. The DA is hoping that whatever happens next can be traced to Lex.”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Lena said, “I’m sure he has his bases covered.”

“In the meantime, we’ve found a property outside of Metropolis that looks like a perfect cover to do whatever illegal business he’s involved in here,” Alex said, “But it’s not going to be easy to get access.”

“I might be able to help you with that,” Cat said, “The DA was very interested in Lex’s comments at lunch about continuing the work that made Lena leave LexCorp. Chemical weapons are illegal, no question about it. She’s going to set up a meeting for Alex with the FBI field office in Metropolis tomorrow morning. We don’t have enough right now for an official investigation, so we need to work on that. Alex, finding the property will help. Lena, I think you need to call Lex when you send the contract – see if you can get him to say anything else. Kara, you can set up a recording of the call. Same as last time, it won’t be admissible evidence but it could help the investigation.”

“Great, I was really looking forward to talking to Lex again,” Lena huffed out sarcastically.

“You can do this, Lena,” Alex said, her voice firm. Lena found some comfort in Alex’s faith in her and she nodded at Kara.

“We’ve got it on this end, Alex,” Kara said, “I’ll set it up now. I’ll forward the recordings to both of you as soon as we’re done.”

“Okay everyone, stay safe,” Cat said, ending the conference call.

Kara stood and went to a closet and began pulling out electronic devices and setting them up. Lena took a deep breath and asked Kara if she had time to call Sam. Kara nodded and told her it would take about 15 minutes to get set up. Lena walked out onto the back porch to get some fresh air and dialed Sam’s number. Lena spent the first few minutes talking about LCorp business and catching Sam up on the investigation until Sam finally interrupted her.

“Lena, stop with all the business for a minute,” Sam said, making Lena pause, “I can hear the anxiety in your voice. I know you don’t want to talk to Lex again and I wish I was there to give you a big hug right now. Lena – Kara is there. Take a minute and let her be there for you.”

“Sam, I feel like it’s all she does,” Lena said, “I don’t want her to have to take care of me every moment.”

“You mean to tell me you didn’t take care of her at all last night, or this morning?” Sam asked, unable to hide a giggle.

“Oh, shut up, I took care of her plenty,” Lena said, a smile breaking out on her face. Lena knew calling Sam would make her feel better as she found herself grinning.

“How was it?” Sam asked, the mirth clear in her voice.

“It was fucking incredible,” Lena chuckled out.

“No pun intended?” Sam asked, laughing.

“God, Sam, I’ve got it bad for her,” Lena said, glancing inside and watching as Kara intently worked on getting everything set up.

“Well, good for you,” Sam said, “Even in the middle of this shitstorm I can hear it in your voice. You deserve to have something positive happening, Lena.”

“Look, I really wish I could sit down with a glass of wine and talk about her all afternoon with you,” Lena said sincerely, “But I have to get back and make this call.”

“Okay, and Lena, let her take care of you a little bit longer,” Sam said, “You’ll have your whole life to make it up to her.”

“I love you, Sam,” Lena said, her voice genuine.

“I love you too, Lena,” Sam answered.

Lena hung up and walked back inside. Kara looked up at her and gave her a soft smile.

“Everything okay?” Kara asked.

Lena walked over and put her hands over Kara’s shoulders. Kara gently placed her hands around Lena’s hips and brought her closer. Lena snuggled into Kara’s neck.

“I’m not too happy about having to talk to Lex again,” Lena said softly, “Sam said I should let you take care of me.”

“I’m liking Sam more and more every minute,” Kara said, leaning down and kissing the top of Lena’s head.

“She also made sure I was taking care of you,” Lena said, smiling slyly and looking up at Kara.

“I may be in love with Sam soon,” Kara answered, giggling.

“No way,” Lena said chuckling, “You’re all mine.”

Lena kissed Kara quickly then pulled back and looked at the table, “Let’s get this over with.”

“We’re all set up,” Kara said, “I just need to plug into your phone and we can start.”

“Let me send him the contract first,” Lena said. She went and got her laptop and opened it up and found the email. She took a deep breath and electronically signed the contract and sent it to Lex. She walked to the refrigerator and grabbed some water and took a few sips then sat down at the table and handed Kara her phone. Kara placed it on the table and plugged it in to her equipment. Lena hit Lex’s contact and waited.

“Good morning, sis,” Lex said, in his irritating happy voice as he answered, “It’s almost afternoon. I was starting to wonder if you were going to accept my offer.”

“I signed the contract and sent it back, Lex,” Lena sighed out, “I’m sure you’ve received it.”

“Yep, it’s here,” Lex said, “I’m glad you came to the right decision. So let’s talk. Are you alone?”

Lena glanced at Kara then at the phone, “I have a bodyguard with me, other than that I’m alone.”

“Where are you?” Lex asked.

“What difference does that make, Lex?” Lena answered, sounding irritated.

“Do you have the bodyguard because of me?” Lex scoffed.

“No, Lex, I had bodyguards before you called yesterday,” Lena said, “Cat hired them while I was still in jail. She was worried about the paparazzi and such. It has nothing to do with you.” Kara nodded and Lena waited as Lex seemed to consider her statement.

“Okay, that makes sense,” Lex said, seemingly satisfied with her answer.

“So, where do we go from here, Lex?” Lena asked, “I guess you’re the boss now.”

“Glad to see you recognize that fact,” Lex answered. Lena could see his sneer in her mind as he answered.

“Yes, Lex, I do,” Lena answered, her voice sounding resigned.

“You sit tight,” Lex said, “Things will become much clearer tomorrow.”

“Are you staying in National City?” Lena asked.

“I thought we weren’t sharing our whereabouts,” Lex answered snidely. Lena looked at Kara and shook her head. Kara motioned for Lena to try and keep him talking.

“As soon as I’m cleared of all this mess I’ll be available at LCorp,” Lena said, “I’m trying to stay out of the spotlight right now. I thought you would understand.”

“So, you’ve got a secret place around here, Lena?” Lex asked, “It actually makes me kind of proud – you have some Luthor in you after all.”

“You’re the one that’s all about secrets, Lex,” Lena said, “My life has always been an open book. If I hadn’t found your notebook I would have never known you were planning all that weapons bullshit.”

“It’s not bullshit!” Lex shouted angrily. Kara was caught surprised again by how quickly Lex could go from calm to hysterical.

“Yeah, well I guess I’ll have to accept it,” Lena said, her voice submissive, “Now that you’re the boss again.”

“No worries, Lena,” Lex said, “I’ll never let you near that part of my business again. You’ll work on your projects, with my approval of course. I’ll take care of the important things.”

“Do you honestly think making chemical weapons is important business, Lex?” Lena asked, “You could go to jail for the rest of your life if anyone found out.”

“Are you that naïve?” Lex asked, laughing, “Do you really believe that there aren’t members of our government who think the same way I do – who understand the threats that face us?”

“Are you saying our government knows about what you’re doing?” Lena asked, staring at Kara with her eyes opened widely.

“I’m not saying anything, it doesn’t matter,” Lex answered quickly, “Enough talk. I’ll call you when it’s appropriate and we’ll set up a meeting to get the LCorp name changed to a subsidiary of LexCorp.”

Lena looked like her head might explode and Kara put her hand atop Lena’s to calm her. Lena took a deep breath.

“Fine, we’ll talk later,” Lena said. The call ended and Kara looked at Lena.

“Do you think it’s possible our government is involved with him?” Kara asked.

“Anything is possible, Kara,” Lena said, “There are some shadowy groups in power. Who knows?”

“We need to warn Alex,” Kara said, grabbing her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Winn makes a surprise discovery and Lex's plan becomes clearer


	15. intermission

dear readers

i hate to leave a story hanging and i try to update regularly. i've written numerous fanfics for supergirl and love the comments and feedback from all of you - today i'm asking for some prayers if you're the religious sort and some good vibes if you're not. a few days ago i was badly bitten by a friend's rescue dog on my right hand and wrist. i'm pecking this out with my left hand. i have puncture wounds and a crush injury. i've been treated by a surgeon and he'll be changing my bandages again later today. i'm hoping that will help some because i've been in tremendous pain. i've had appendicitis, gall stones, thyroid surgery and a c-section in my life and this is as bad as it gets and i'm told if it gets infected it will be even worse.

i've been mulling this story in my head to pass the time and i'll get back to it as soon as i can. thanks in advance for pulling me along!


	16. Whatever happened to Otis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis is found and everyone keeps working

Kara sat back and looked at Lena and shook her head, “We have to tell Alex someone in government might be involved. This makes things even more dicey.”

“Now that I think about it, it makes sense,” Lena answered, “Lex always surrounded himself with powerful people. There’s a lot of paranoia out there.”

Kara was about to grab her phone to call Alex when it rang, causing her to almost drop it on the floor. Lena giggled at her unusual clumsiness and Kara shook her head and smiled as she checked the screen and answered.

“Hey,Winn, what’s up?” Kara asked.

“I’ve been keeping the police scanners active,” Winn said, “And about a half hour ago there was a report of something at Otis’ building. I drove over here to check it out. There’s a couple of police cars and the coroner just pulled up.”

“Can you tell what’s happening?” Kara asked.

“Not really, I’m in my car watching from about a half block down,” Winn said, “No sign of Otis or Lex.”

“Stay put,” Kara said, “Keep me updated.”

“Will do,” Winn answered.

Lena watched Kara disconnect the call. She noticed the telltale crinkle between Kara’s eyebrows that she got when she was thinking.

“What happened?” Lena asked.

“Police and the coroner at Otis’ building,” Kara said, “Winn is there but he doesn’t know much yet. Let me call Alex.”

Kara hit Alex’s contact and heard her sister’s voice almost immediately.

“Hello,” Alex answered, sounding like she was chewing food.

“Hey, you okay?” Kara asked.

“Ham sandwich,” Alex answered, swallowing and clearing her throat, “What’s up?”

“A couple things. We talked to Lex. He said something about people in government knowing what he’s doing. You need to be careful who you talk to, Alex,” Kara said. “I’ll send you the tape now so that you can hear his exact phrasing.”

“I’m not surprised,” Alex said, “I knew from my time in the Army there were some shady deals we were involved in with weapons.” 

“I guess so,” Kara said, “I always want to believe we’re the good guys.”

“We’re mostly the good guys,” Alex said, sighing, “What else?”

“Police and coroner are at Otis’ building,” Kara said, “Winn just called. He’s watching. No more info on that yet. I’m starting to feel like I should get out and do something.”

“What’s the matter? Lena’s not keeping you busy?” Alex asked, her voice clearly teasing.

“So, yeah, about Lena,” Kara said slowly. Lena looked at Kara and raised an eyebrow and smiled. Kara motioned that she would take her conversation out on the porch and Lena smiled and nodded. Kara walked out onto the porch and sat down.

“Kara, you didn’t,” Alex sighed out, although her voice was soft and forgiving.

“I did, Alex,” Kara said, unable to hide the happiness in her voice, “Quite a few times. When you called this morning she was in bed with me. I didn’t want to say anything with her laying there next to me.”

“Where is she right now?” Alex asked.

“Inside, I’m on the porch,” Kara said, “She knows I’m out here talking about her. I told her I don’t keep secrets from you.” Kara turned and saw Lena busying herself on her laptop.

“Look, I don’t know whether it’s because I got laid too or whether you’ve worn me down with her – but, I’m happy for you, Kara,” Alex said, “Lena’s grown on me and you two seemed inevitable from the start. I hope it works out.”

“Wow,” Kara said, unable to find more words.

“Kara, you still there?” Alex asked, chuckling.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Kara answered softly, “I didn’t think you’d be so okay with it.”

“I want you to be happy,” Alex answered, matter of factly, “It’s all I ever want.”

Kara found herself getting emotional and clearing her throat before answering, “Thanks, Alex.”

“Stay put for now, with your girlfriend,” Alex said, her voice clearly teasing, “Let me know when Winn gets back in touch.”

“I will,” Kara answered, “Love you. Stay safe.”

“Love you too,” Alex answered.

Kara disconnected the call and walked back inside. She rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Lena staring at her quizzically.

“Did that go okay?” Lena asked softly, putting down her laptop and standing.

“It went perfect,” Kara sighed out, walking toward Lena and pulling her close, “Alex said she just wants me to be happy.”

Lena looked up at Kara and kissed her softly, “I’ll do my best to make you happy.”

Kara let out a deep breath, “If I don’t move away from you right now we’re going to end up back in bed.”

“And that doesn’t make you happy?” Lena asked, smiling wickedly.

“It does, but I have to make some calls,” Kara answered, lacing her fingers in Lena’s while moving out of her embrace. “I need to talk to a friend at NCPD and see what’s going on at Otis’ place.”

“Okay, darling,” Lena answered, “I’ll get back to work as well. LCorp doesn’t run itself.”

Kara smiled at the term of endearment then went back to work. She put away the electronic equipment from the call with Lex and sent the recording to Alex and Cat. She picked up her phone and looked over the contacts and made a call.

“John Jones,” he said, answering the call.

“Hey John, it’s Kara Danvers,” Kara said.

“Kara, it’s been a while,” John answered, “How are things?”

“Good, John, really good,” Kara said.

“Glad to hear it,” John answered, “What can I do for you?”

“I’m working a case and I got a call about police at 362 Lincoln Avenue,” Kara said, “We’ve been tailing guy in that building. Any idea what’s going on there?”

“Let me check the computer,” John said, “You think it’s related?”

“It would be a mighty big coincidence if it’s not,” Kara said, “We’re working with the DA on this, by the way.”

“It looks like it’s being coded as a suicide,” John said, “White male is all that’s in the box right now. They’re still on the scene.”

“It has to be him, the name is Otis Graves,” Kara said, “And, John, if it is him I doubt he killed himself. You need to get word to whoever is there to treat it like a murder scene.”

“I can get word to the guys on the scene,” John said, “If it’s Graves I’ll make sure they know to investigate. Can they call you for background?”

“Tell them to call Cat Grant,” Kara said, “I’ll call her now and catch her up. She’s our liaison with the DA. I’m not sure how much I can say.”

“Okay, will do,” he said.

“Thanks, John,” Kara said, hanging up and immediately calling Cat. She updated Cat on what was going on and Cat let out an exasperated huff.

“That asshole Lex killed Otis,” Cat said, “I’ll bet my penthouse in Manhattan Otis is taking the fall for the murders and that’s how Lena goes free.”

“She’s not free, Cat,” Kara said softly, “As long as Lex is out there.”

“You don’t have to remind me,” Cat answered, sounding irritated, “I love Lena and you know I don’t throw that word around lightly. I swear, if I could make that man disappear I’d do it.”

“Um, Cat, you probably shouldn’t say stuff like that,” Kara answered.

“Fuck it, he’s evil,” Cat answered, her voice returning to a more normal tone, “I’ve gotta call the DA. I’ll stay in touch.” Cat hung up without a goodbye and Kara looked at her phone and grinned. Cat was an entirely different type of badass than Alex but she was a badass all the same. 

Kara quickly typed out a text catching Alex up then walked into the spare bedroom where Lena was set up with her laptop. She sat down on the bed.

“News?” Lena asked.

“A suicide was reported in Otis’ building, all I know for sure is that it’s a white male,” Kara answered, “Winn is on site and my friend at NCPD is making sure it’s investigated like a homicide. Cat’s theory is that Lex killed Otis and made sure he is going down for the murders. That will clear the charges against you.”

“Another dead person on account of the Luthors,” Lena sighed, closing her laptop and setting it on the bedside table.

Kara draped one arm around Lena’s waist and gently turned Lena’s jaw so that they were looking at one another, “On account of Lex.” Lena sighed softly.

“Lena, Otis worked for Lex,” Kara said, “He very likely killed two innocent people. I’m not saying he deserved to die, but he’s part of Lex’s world.”

“I just want out of all this,” Lena said, her voice suddenly turning more angry. She stood and moved away from Kara and crossed her arms in front of herself, “Can you leave me alone for a few minutes?”

“If that’s what you want,” Kara answered, not sure how to feel about Lena’s sudden outburst. Kara stood and walked out into the den, closing the door to the extra bedroom behind her. She flopped down on the sofa and took a deep breath, calming herself. She knew Lena was under enormous stress. The only way to fix it was to get Lex out of her life forever. She sat in thought for a while then picked up the phone and called Alex.

“Hey, I got your text,” Alex said, “I think Cat’s right.”

“So do I,” Kara answered, “wait, hang on.”

A text came in and Kara read it quickly.

“John just texted – it’s definitely Otis,” Kara said.

“Yep,” Alex answered, “Let Winn know he can leave the scene. We’ll get the info through the DA and the cops.”

“Will do,” Kara said, “Look, I’ve got another idea.”

“What?” Alex asked.

“Why don’t you call Lois?” Kara said, “She’s the top investigative reporter in Metropolis. She may have some info on Lex.”

“Lois Lane?” Alex asked.

“What other Lois is there, Alex?” Kara asked.

“It’s just – you guys don’t talk much,” Alex answered.

“That’s Clark’s fault,” Kara said, “I get along fine with Lois.”

“Okay, I’ll call her,” Alex said, “Send me her contact info. I’m not sure I have it.”

“Will do,” Kara said, “I’ll call you when I hear back from Cat.”

Kara disconnected and took care of talking to Winn and sending the contact info. She took a deep breath and decided she was hungry. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out two boneless chicken breasts and seasoned them. She found herself calmed a bit by the menial task and was soon cooking them in the saute pan, distracted by the chore.

Lena smelled the aroma of food wafting from the kitchen. She was lying curled in her bed, feeling miserable about everything and guilty about snapping at Kara. She stood and walked out into the den. Kara hadn’t heard her come in and she watched as Kara pulled a block of parmesan cheese from the refrigerator and started grating it onto a chopping board. She walked into the kitchen and Kara glanced up at her, looking unsure. She walked over and took the cheese from Kara’s hand and placed it on the counter then she pulled Kara into her arms.

“I’m sorry,” Lena said softly, nuzzling into Kara’s neck.

“Hang on,” Kara said, moving away quickly. She reached over with a pair of tongs and took the chicken out of the pan and put it on a plate. She immediately moved back toward Lena and pulled her back into her arms. “You’re really gonna be sorry if I burn this place down.”

Lena chuckled and rubbed Kara’s back softly, “I didn’t mean to snap at you. I shouldn’t have.”

“It’s fine, Lena,” Kara said, “I can’t even imagine the stress you’re under.”

“It’s still not fine to take it out on you,” Lena said, looking around the kitchen, “Are all the fires out?”

“Yep, all safe now,” Kara answered, “I was making us some chicken Caesar salads.”

“That can wait,” Lena said, leaning up and pulling Kara into a deep kiss. Kara was caught off guard by the kiss but quickly found her way. She was caught off guard again by Lena pushing her onto the table. A few minutes later she was hanging on to the edge with one hand and Lena’s head firmly rooted between her legs. She grasped Lena’s hair with the other hand as she screamed out her name in ecstasy.

“Holy crap, Lena,” Kara breathed out as she tried to get her breath back.

Lena stood and smiled slyly at Kara, “Are we all better, now?”

“We were fine before,” Kara chuckled, pulling her pants back on, “But, yeah, I’m pretty great now.”

“Good, finish making those salads,” Lena said, smiling as she walked away, “And you might want to clean that table before we eat.”

Kara could only chuckle as she watched Lena walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments. I've been recovering slowly with no nerve damage or infection. I can move all my fingers (Yea!) but my wrist is still very painful and out of commission (Boo!)
> 
> Thanks to @dnmann for the suggestion of the dictating software - that's what I'm using for now. I'm using it for work as well. It takes me about twice as long as typing, which is odd, but I type really fast and the dictation is a little tricky with dialogue. Also, the dictation just feels weird with smut so you'll be getting small doses and not a lot of detail for now - LOL.
> 
> Next chapter - Alex and Brainy meet with Lois, Cat works with the DA and the cops, Lex calls Lena


	17. Lois lends a hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets with Lois, Cat gives an update

Alex walked into the Daily Planet building with Brainy at her side. They checked in with security and clipped their visitor badges to their shirts before taking the elevator up to the top floor. When the doors opened Lois Lane stood, waiting with a smile.

“Alex,” Lois said, stepping forward and pulling her into a friendly hug, “It’s been too long.”

“Hey, Lois,” Alex said, “This is Brainy, he works for me and Kara.”

“Hello, Brainy,” Lois said, shaking Brainy’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Lois,” Brainy answered.

Lois led them to a private area and grabbed some water for everyone before sitting and giving Alex a long stare.

“So, what’s on your mind that’s so secretive that you wanted a face to face?” Lois asked, her voice turning professional.

“Everything here has to be off the record,” Alex said, “I need your word. If it leads to a story later that’s fine, but for now I just want to share information.”

“Sounds serious,” Lois said, sternly, “And you know my word is good, Alex. Off the record.”

“We’re working for Lena Luthor,” Alex said. Lois immediately raised an eyebrow. “What?” Alex asked.

“She’s always been a bit of an enigma to me,” Lois said, “She left town right about the time Clark realized Lex was bad news. I met her once, she was young and seemed pretty innocent. Brilliant, like her brother. And, maybe a murderer?”

“No, she’s not,” Alex said, “I can assure you of that. Lex is behind Lena’s current situation. He’s framing her to get her back under his thumb – working for him again.”

“How sure are you?” Lois asked.

“One hundred percent,” Alex said confidently, “She’s innocent. I’m really not here to talk about Lena, though. I’m looking for information on Lex.”

“What kind of information?” Lois asked.

“You’ve been the top investigative reporter in this city for years,” Alex said, “Lex is shady. You’ve got to have some idea what he’s doing.”

“What’s your goal, Alex?” Lois asked pointedly.

“To put him behind bars for the rest of his life so that Lena can live freely,” Alex answered. “Look, we think he’s making chemical weapons. We even think we have a location. I’m meeting with the FBI to exchange information but the more I can give them the better.”

“I want the story, exclusively,” Lois said, “When it’s okay to publish, of course.”

“Yes, Lois,” Alex sighed, “That’s the deal. Do you have anything on Lex we might be able to use?”

“Well, there’s a woman he’s close to, behind the scenes,” Lois said.

“Eve Tessmacher?” Brainy asked.

“Yes, that’s her,” Lois said, sounding surprised, “She stays out of the spotlight but I think she’s the only person who truly knows Lex.”

“She was in National City before the murders,” Alex said, “The only thing we’ve found on her is a name.”

“I know where she lives,” Lois said, “I can give you the address. I tried to interview her once but I couldn’t even get a phone number. It took a lot of slinking around to find her. I approached her outside her building and she gave me very emphatic no.”

“What did you tell her you wanted to interview her about?” Alex asked.

“I told her it was a piece about CEOs in Metropolis,” Lois said.

“Was it?” Brainy asked.

“No, I’ve been trying to figure out what Lex is really doing for years,” Lois replied.

“I know we’ve never really talked about it, but what happened with Lex and Clark?” Alex asked.

Lois took a deep breath before answering, “They were friends. He was probably Clark’s closest friend for a while. After the terrorist attacks in New York he started being very paranoid. He would make outrageous claims about foreigners and what we needed to do to protect America. He wasn’t rational. He and Clark fought about it. Eventually it ended their friendship.”

“Do you think he’s making illegal weapons?” Alex asked.

“I’d bet my life on it,” Lois said.

“We have information that someone in government may be funding him,” Alex said.

“Well, that’s interesting,” Lois said thoughtfully, “I may be able to look into that for you. Believe it or not there are a few trustworthy politicians left in the world. I’ll put out feelers.”

“That would be great,” Alex said, “Right now I’m in a holding pattern until we meet with the FBI. I promised Kara I wouldn’t do anything rash.”

“How is Kara?” Lois asked, her voice gentle.

“She’s doing really good,” Alex said, “Clark should call her.”

“I know he should,” Lois said, “He’s stubborn and bull-headed.”

Alex looked at Brainy for a moment, “Could you go down to the coffee shop in the lobby and grab me the usual. I’ll meet you there.”

Brainy nodded and stood up. He shook Lois’ hand and left the two of them alone.

“Kara suggested I talk to you about the case,” Alex said, “I doubt she’d want me to intervene with family stuff but I can’t help it.”

“Look, I know she feels like Clark should have been there after she was injured,” Lois said, “And I see her point, but Clark’s never been very good with stuff like that. He tried to reach out a few times after she was home for a couple of months and she never responded.”

“It was too soon,” Alex said, “She was still recovering then and she was angry. She’s so much better now. She’s got her confidence back. Lois, I know it’s not my place to ask but I think it would be different if he tried again. And, personally, I think he owes it to her.”

Lois looked at Alex for a long moment, “I’ll try, Alex. Clark loves Kara, even if he’s not the best at showing it sometimes. If he reaches out again and she rejects him, it’ll break his heart.”

“You work on him,” Alex said, “And I’ll work on her.”

“Deal,” Lois said.

They made small talk for a few more minutes. Alex agreed to call Lois after she met with the FBI and Lois agreed to look into her government contacts and keep Alex in the loop. They hugged for a long moment before Alex left to meet Brainy.

*****************

Cat got off the phone with the District Attorney and sighed heavily. She rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of the headache that had taken over in the last hour. In all of her time as a lawyer she had never had a case as complicated and dangerous as this one – and her client was one of her closest friends. She took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

“Hi Cat,” Kara said, her voice full of anticipation.

“Hello, Kara,” Cat said, “Is Lena nearby?”

“She’s working in her room,” Kara answered.

“Grab her and put me on speaker so I don’t have to go over this again,” Cat said, “I’m connecting with Alex, too.”

Kara went and got Lena to take a break from her laptop and they sat in the kitchen with the phone on speaker between them. Alex joined in the call and they all listened as Cat caught them up on her conversation with the DA.

“Lena, the charges against you are dropped,” Cat said.

“Thank God,” Lena huffed out as Kara reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

“There will be a press release from the DA’s office coming tomorrow,” Cat said, “The police found Otis dead in his apartment. Same poison as the victims. There were pictures of you all over the place, some were from newspapers and magazines, some were more like stalker shots.”

“He’s been following me?” Lena asked.

“Him or someone else,” Cat answered, “And there was a note. It basically said he killed them for you and that he never meant for you to get in trouble. It’s staged like he was obsessed with you and that’s why he killed them.”

“Is that what the police believe?” Lena asked.

“No, not with what we’ve given them,” Lena answered, “They think it’s Lex but there’s no hard evidence against him. The DA is going to tell the press the killer has been found but the cops will keep working the case.”

“That’s probably the best we could hope for,” Kara said.

“Except now that I’m in the clear I work for Lex,” Lena said unhappily.

“We’re working on that,” Alex said, “I met with Lois Lane today. She’s got some people in government she trusts. She’s going to try to work her contacts. Cat, did the DA set up the FBI meeting here?”

“Yep, tomorrow at nine,” Lena answered, “She’s got you meeting with a guy she trusts entirely. She says you can talk to him freely. I’ll text the info.”

“Perfect,” Cat said.

“I told Lex that once I was cleared I’d go back to LCorp,” Lena said, “And back to my apartment.”

“No,” Kara said, her voice stern.

“Kara, I can’t stay here forever,” Lena said, “Lex doesn’t want me dead. If he did, I’d be dead already.”

“I agree with Lena,” Alex said, “If she stays hidden Lex is going to know something is up.”

“He knows I have bodyguards,” Lena said, “I’m not firing you guys, I just need to get back into my regular routine.”

Kara sat with her arms folded, looking unhappy.

“Yep, we need you to try to act as normal as possible,” Cat said, “And Kara, just stay close by.”

“Let’s talk again tomorrow,” Alex said.

They hung up and Lena looked at Kara, who still had a steely expression of anger on her face.

“Kara, I need to go back,” Lena said softly.

“I know you do,” Kara said harshly, “My brain knows. This is why working for you and falling in love with you sucks, Lena.”

Lena stood and walked around the table. She squeezed between the table and Kara’s chair and straddled her seat. Kara looked up at her, still scowling a bit. Lena sat on Kara’s lap and kissed the spot right next to her lips. Kara was clearly struggling to keep her disgruntled appearance.

“Did you say you’re falling in love with me?” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear as she draped her arms over Kara’s shoulders and gently ran her hand through Kara’s hair. Kara let out a deep sigh and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist. She rested her forehead on Lena’s shoulder.

“I might have said that,” Kara answered grumpily.

“And did you mean it?” Lena asked, kissing Kara’s neck softly.

“Yes,” Kara answered, barely above a whisper.

Lena leaned back slightly and gently pulled Kara’s jaw up so that they were looking at one another, only inches apart.

“Well that’s convenient,” Lena said, “Since I’m falling in love with you too.”

They both leaned in and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. Kara pulled back first then brought their bodies closer in a tight hug. She snuggled into Lena’s neck.

“I can’t be scared and do my job,” Kara said, “But I’m scared, Lena.”

Lena pulled back and stood up. She went back to her seat and looked thoughtfully at Kara.

“I’m not scared,” Lena said, “I trust you to keep me safe. And I trust Cat and Alex. We’re all on the same page with the plan. Everyone is doing their job. I hate working for Lex and having to deal with the bastard but now we get to focus on bringing him down.”

Kara smiled softly. Lena’s phone buzzed and she glanced at the name.

“Speak of the devil,” Lena said, “Quite literally.”

Kara nodded and Lena answered on speaker.

“Hello, Lex,” Lena said.

“Hello, sis,” Lex said, his voice full of exuberance, “Have you heard the news?”

“Which news is that?” Lena asked flatly.

“You’re in the clear,” Lex said, “Turns out you had a creepy stalker who tried to show his love in a most John Hinkley way.”

“Yes, Lex, I heard,” Lena said, “The DA spoke with Cat, the charges are all dropped.”

“So then, I’m thinking we should meet tomorrow at LCorp,” Lex said, “Make sure we’re on the same page about the future of my company.”

Kara saw Lena wince at his words. She gave her an encouraging nod.

“Fine, Lex, is 10:00 good?” Lena asked.

“Ten is fine,” Lex answered, “I’m assuming you’ll be getting back to your normal routine now?”

“Yes, but I’m keeping the bodyguards for a bit,” Lena said, “At least until the publicity dies down. I don’t want to fight the press and the paparazzi.”

“Whatever you think is best,” Lex said, “See you tomorrow.”

They ended the call and Lena looked at Kara.

“Will you stay at my place for now?” Lena asked.

“Of course I’m staying,” Kara answered quickly, “Until Lex is behind bars I’m with you, Lena.”

*********************

Alex flopped down on the chair in her hotel room and took out her phone. She hit Kelly’s number and let out a happy sigh when she heard her voice.

“Hey Alex,” Kelly answered.

“It’s good to hear your voice,” Alex said.

“Yours too,” Kelly said, “How’s it going?”

“It’s going,” Alex said, “Slow progress, I guess.”

“So you’ll be there for a while?” Kelly asked.

“At least a few days,” Alex answered, “I wish I could see you.”

“I might just be able to make that wish come true,” Kelly said, chuckling.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Alex asked, sitting up in her chair.

“I didn’t mention it before you left because you were kind of in a rush and I wasn’t sure if I should say anything,” Kelly said, “But I’ll be in Metropolis for a couple of days for a conference… if you have any time.”

“I have time,” Alex said quickly, “I’ll find time. When do you get here?”

“Tomorrow night,” Kelly said.

“That works well,” Alex answered her voice turning playful, “I think I have an outstanding IOU to repay.”

“I haven’t forgotten,” Kelly answered, “I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Lex and Lena meet, Alex meets with the FBI, Kelly arrives


	18. A visit with Lex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex comes to LCorp, Alex makes progress in Metropolis

Lena sat at her desk and nervously fiddled with the papers in front of her. Kara was stationed just outside her office. Her phone buzzed and Jess instructed her that Lex arrived and she needed to step into the outer office. Lena opened the door to find a very irritated looking Kara standing between Lex and her office door.

“What’s going on?” Lena asked.

“Everyone gets checked, Ms. Luthor,” Kara answered, glaring at Lex and using an entirely professional and menacing voice.

“This is ridiculous,” Lex huffed, looking at Kara, “I will not have one of my own employees treating me like a common criminal. This woman is fired!”

“Lex, she’s not an LCorp employee,” Lena said firmly, “I’ve hired her personally and she’s doing her job quite well. You can’t fire her.”

“I refuse to be searched in my own building,” Lex sneered.

“Fine, Ms. Danvers, he can pass,” Lena said, “Thank you.”

Kara kept her steely glare as Lex walked past her. Lena turned and gave Kara a calming expression and glanced down at her own watch. Kara had installed an alarm app on Lena’s watch allowing Lena to push a button to alert her if she was in any danger. Lena closed the office door and turned to Lex.

“I’m sorry about that, Lex,” Lena said, looking up to see the man seated in her chair behind the desk, “What are you doing?”

“Just surveying the land,” Lex said, smiling snarkily.

“Well, I’m going to the couch,” Lena said, refusing to give him the upper hand of talking from behind her desk. He sat for a couple of moments before her rose and took a seat in the sitting area of the office across from the couch.

“So, I’ll be heading back to Metropolis this afternoon,” Lex said, “But I’ll be returning in two weeks. You need to call a board meeting for when I return so that everyone understands the new power structure. Between now and then we can be in touch about the future direction of this company.”

“I thought you said I could continue working on the same projects we were working on before,” Lena answered.

“You can, we might just have some additions,” Lex said, “Your robotics are extraordinary and may have other uses.”

“No weapons, Lex,” Lena said forcefully.

“I’m in charge,” Lex said, sneering, “And if you want to continue your pet projects you’ll remember that.”

Lena took a deep breath and reminded herself that fighting with Lex was futile. “Fine, Lex, I’ll set it up.”

“Good, if you need anything further you are to talk only to me or to my personal assistant, Eve Tessmacher, understand?” Lex said, handing Lena a card with a phone number for Eve.

“Whatever you say,” Lena sighed.

“Perfect, now I have to get packing,” Lex said, standing, then turning to Lena, “And, one more thing – if you’re planning to keep your bulldogs on your personal watch they need to know that I’m to be treated with respect.”

Lena just nodded and watched as Lex exited her office. She waited a couple of minutes and watched the LCorp security cameras until she was sure he was out of the business before opening the office door. Kara was sitting on the couch working on her laptop.

“Hey, come in,” Lena said, waving at Kara, “Jess, call Sam and have her come see me please.”

Kara walked in and sat at a table and got settled with her laptop still open. She went right back to work until she felt Lena’s hands on her shoulders, rubbing softly.

“You okay?” Lena asked.

“I hate him so much,” Kara whispered out, “I’m trying to control myself.”

“I know, love,” Lena said, “I feel the same way.”

The door opened and Sam walked in and looked at the two women. Lena still had her arms draped over Kara’s shoulders. Sam closed the door behind her.

“Maybe you shouldn’t call me in during foreplay,” Sam deadpanned.

Kara let out a muffled laugh and Lena rolled her eyes as she removed her hands from Kara’s shoulders.

“Lex just left,” Lena said, “We’re both trying to calm ourselves.”

“Good luck with that,” Sam said, “What did that asshole have to say?”

“He wants us to set up a board meeting for two weeks from now so that he can come back to town and strut around like the boss,” Lena said.

“Come back?” Kara said, “He’s leaving?”

“Yes, I guess I should have started with that,” Lena said, “He’s flying back to Metropolis this afternoon.”

“I need to call Alex,” Kara said, rising from her seat and walking toward the balcony to make the call.

“Wait, he gave me this,” Lena said, handing Kara the card with Eve’s name and number. Kara nodded and walked out onto the balcony.

Sam looked at Lena for a long moment then walked over and wrapped her arms around her. Lena relaxed into the hug.

“I’ve been waiting a few days to do that,” Sam said as she pulled away.

“I missed you too,” Lena said, “If I’d been in the safe house much longer I would have had Kara sneak you in.”

They walked to the couch and sat down.

“How are you, Lena, really?” Sam asked softly.

“Frustrated beyond belief by Lex,” Lena said, then she looked out to see Kara talking on the phone on the balcony, “And happier than I’ve ever been with Kara.”

Sam smiled and reached out and squeezed Lena’s hand, “Life’s pretty weird sometimes.”

“The past few weeks take the cake,” Lena said, “Even for me.”

“What can I do, Lena?” Sam asked.

“For now we need to do what Lex wants,” Lena said, “Can you set up the board meeting?”

“Of course,” Sam answered.

“Please call everyone individually and prepare them for what’s coming,” Lena said, “You need to be very careful what you say though. I trust our board members but we can’t be sure Lex doesn’t have a mole. Do not say anything negative about him.”

“That’ll be a chore, but I’ll do it,” Sam said.

“Other than that, I want LCorp to keep moving forward just as it was before,” Lena said, sounding a bit defeated.

“We’ll get through this, Lena,” Sam said, her voice strong and hopeful.

Kara walked back in from the balcony and paused, looking at the two women.

“Come on in,” Lena said, “We were just talking business.”

Kara came to the sitting area, looking unsure what to do next.

“How about we order some lunch and try to have a normal conversation?” Sam said, smiling and putting Kara at ease, “I’d like to get to know the woman that’s stolen my best friend’s heart.”

***********************

Alex hung up the phone with Kara and walked into the FBI Headquarters in National City with Brainy at her side. They checked in through security and were led to a sparse office on the third floor. They waited a few minutes until a man walked in carrying a folder and a cup of coffee.

“Agent Dale Cooper,” he said, holding out a hand.

Alex and Brainy introduced themselves and they all sat down.

“Would you like some coffee?” he asked, “Surprisingly our office makes a damn fine cup of coffee.”

“Sure,” Alex said and he opened the door and called out to his assistant to bring in a pot.

“So, I hear you might have some information to share on Lex Luthor,” he said, pulling out a notepad and pen.

“We do, and we’re hoping you may be able to help us,” Alex said, “How much do you know already?”

The assistant walked in with a tray and Brainy and Alex were both thankful for the caffeine jolt. They got settled again with their cups and Agent Cooper opened his file.

“The DA in National City brought me up to speed,” he said, “I’ve heard all the tapes and I have all the evidence from their investigations. What do you have that she doesn’t?”

“Well, we did some investigating here in Metropolis,” Alex said, “We believe Lex is making chemical weapons. We found some land owned by one of Lex’s shadow corporations that looks like it might be the spot. Obviously, we can’t go on the land legally or get a subpoena. That’s where we were hoping you might come in.”

“I can’t get a subpoena to enter and search the property based on what we have now,” Agent Cooper said, “Although I personally believe that man is up to no good, we need more to enter his land. The crimes in National City aren’t directly related to weapons manufacturing. That’s not gonna get us a subpoena to go fishing around here.”

“I’ve spoken with Lois Lane,” Alex said, “We think there may be members of government involved. She’s putting out feelers with politicians she believes are clean.”

“Well, nothing moves Metropolis quicker than the people in power,” Agent Cooper said, “If she finds anything we can use we’ll use it. In the meantime I’ve put a couple of agents to work on this case. I’ll need the property location. The FBI sweeps for radiation and weapons of mass destruction. We can sweep the public highway near the area and any trucks passing by based on your tip. Maybe we’ll get lucky.”

“That’s a really good idea,” Alex said, “Also, you might want to be aware that Lex is heading back to Metropolis this afternoon.”

“We’ll be discreet with the sweeps,” Agent Cooper said, “Please contact me right away if anything comes up that might be useful.”

He handed Alex his card with his direct number and she gave him her information. They walked out of the building and agreed to call it a day. They were both exhausted from the travel and needed to get some much needed rest and time off.

Alex immediately flopped down on her bed in the hotel room. She called Kara to give her details on the meeting with the FBI. As soon as she hung up the phone she let her eyes close. A couple hours later she awoke to her phone buzzing. She picked up the phone and saw that it was nearly six and that Kelly was calling.

“Hey there,” Alex said, trying to clear her voice and sound more awake.

“Hey, Alex, you okay?” Kelly asked.

“I’m great, just woke up from a nap,” Alex said, “How are you?”

“I’m good and I’m here,” Kelly said.

“In Metropolis?” Alex asked, her voice excited.

“In the lobby,” Kelly said, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Mind? Get your ass up here,” Alex said, giving her room number and disconnecting the call. She rushed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and fixed her hair as much as she could in the very short time until she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it up and Kelly greeted her with a big smile.

“Come on in,” Alex said, moving back and allowing Kelly to come into the room. 

Kelly walked in and Alex immediately pulled her into a quick sweet kiss. When she pulled back she looked at Kelly with a soft smile.

“You are a sight for sore eyes,” Alex said, “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“Fate, I guess,” Kelly said, smiling, “I’ve had this conference on the calendar for months.”

Alex took Kelly’s hand and led her into the room. The only furniture was a bed, a chair, a desk and a television stand. They stood for a moment then Alex chuckled as she looked around.

“It’s not exactly the Ritz,” Alex said, making Kelly laugh.

“How’s the bed?” Kelly asked, smiling.

“Maybe better if I show you,” Alex answered.

She leaned in and kissed Kelly again, this time with much more urgency. It didn’t take long until the women were frantically pulling off each other’s clothing and Alex was atop Kelly in the bed. Alex kissed Kelly, their tongues moving together sloppily. She pulled back to breathe for a moment then moved her kisses to Kelly’s neck, thoroughly enjoying the soft moans she was already pulling from her.

Alex moved down to her Kelly’s breasts and willed herself to slow down, taking time on each side to nip and suck and elicit small gasps and deep breaths from Kelly. After a few minutes she moved down between Kelly’s legs and got to work there with her tongue. Kelly was already on edge and it didn’t take long until her thighs were squeezed against Alex’s head as she moaned out her name over and over again.

Alex moved back up Kelly’s body and straddled her thigh. She kissed Kelly deeply as she began rubbing herself back and forth, feeling her wetness coating Kelly’s leg. Kelly reached out and pulled on Alex’s nipple, making Alex gasp in ecstasy. Alex kept at it until she was shaking through her orgasm. Finally, she collapsed next to Kelly on the bed, keeping their bodies wrapped together. Kelly moved closer and kissed her softly.

“That was quite a welcome,” Kelly said, still breathing a bit heavily.

“I thoroughly enjoyed it,” Alex said, smiling widely.

“I hope we’re not done,” Kelly said, rubbing her hand along Alex’s side.

“Not even close,” Alex said, leaning in. Suddenly the rumbling of Alex’s stomach distracted both women, causing Kelly to burst into laughter as Alex blushed profusely.

“Hungry much?” Kelly asked, still chuckling.

“I guess I haven’t eaten in a while,” Alex said, giggling as she laid on her back and reached over to the desk next to the bed, “Room service?”

They ate together in bed and, after a couple more hours of exploring every inch of one another, fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Kara and Lena return to her apartment, Lena makes a realization that might help the FBI, Lois calls Alex with a lead


	19. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff, smut and plot

Lena opened the door to her apartment and walked inside. She had never felt quite so happy to be back at the familiar space. She sighed then breathed in the lingering smell of the vanilla candles she loved to light, the old books on her bookshelves and the basil cleaning supplies she preferred. She looked at Kara with a grin and plopped on her sofa.

“What?” Kara asked, closing and locking the door behind her and checking it carefully.

“You know how everyone has a certain smell?” Lena asked.

Kara laughed softly and nodded.

“When I walked in I noticed the particular smell of my apartment and I’m wondering if that’s how I smell,” Lena asked.

“Did you like it?” Kara asked smiling, “Because sometimes I get busy and leave food too long in my fridge and my apartment smells like old bologna.”

Lena laughed and shook her head, “You’ve never smelled like bad luncheon meat around me, thank God.”

Kara sat next to Lena and leaned forward close to her and took a big, dramatic sniff. Lena laughed loudly and pushed her away.

“I don’t know why I brought this up,” Lena said, chuckling.

Kara moved back closer and pulled Lena into her arms.

“You smell good,” Kara said, grinning. Lena shook her head and accepted a quick sweet kiss before standing up.

“I want to unpack and do some laundry,” Lena said, “Maybe we should just order dinner.”

“Sounds good, you know I’ll eat whatever,” Kara said. Kara took off her weapons belt and carefully placed it on a table behind the sofa.

“You gonna get casual?” Lena asked, smiling softly.

“I think I can,” Kara said, “We’ve identified the threat. Lex is across the country. Even if he has someone watching you I don’t think he means to physically harm you.”

“Good,” Lena said, “I prefer you without the guns.”

Kara smiled widely then flexed her arm and pointed to her bicep. Lena laughed loudly.

“You’re an idiot,” Lena said, still chuckling as she scrolled through dinner options on her laptop and settled on a Greek restaurant.

They both changed before dinner. Kara wore thin sweatpants, a running bra and a tank top. The outfit distracted Lena to no end. Lena was in sleep shorts and a t-shirt. She went without a bra, knowing it would drive Kara to distraction as well.

“I’m going to read for a bit,” Lena said, “I’m not in the mood for tv tonight.”

“Go relax,” Kara answered, cleaning the last dish, “I’m going to call Alex.”

Lena went to her room and settled on her bed above the covers with her book. She got comfy and was soon lost in the story. 

Kara looked at the phone and quickly figured Alex’s time to be nearly ten. She knew Alex would still be awake and she hit the contact. Alex picked up almost immediately and answered in a whisper.

“Hey, Kara,” Alex said softly.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Kara asked.

“No, but Kelly’s here,” Alex said, “She’s asleep.”

“I’m still awake,” Kelly said, chuckling.

Kara heard Kelly’s answer through the phone and giggled.

“I wouldn’t have called,” Kara said quickly, “Wait, Kelly is in Metropolis?”

“Yes, she happens to have a conference here,” Alex said, “Do you have anything important?”

“Nope, nothing at all,” Kara said, “But it’s only ten and it’s almost like you two are on vacation. Sleeping? Really?”

“Shut up, Kara,” Alex said, chuckling, “She’s been here for hours.”

“All right, well get back to it then,” Kara teased, “Bye!”  


“Goodbye, Kara,” Alex said, ending the call.

Kara laughed as she walked into Lena’s bedroom and flopped down next to her.

“You’re not going to believe this,” Kara said, smiling.

Lena turned from her book and looked at Kara, “What?”

“Kelly is in Metropolis with Alex,” Kara answered.

“Really?” Lena said, “Good for them.”

Kara snuggled closer to Lena, who raised an eyebrow then went back to reading her book.

“What are you reading?” Kara asked.

“Nothing, with you interrupting me,” Lena said, her voice teasing.

Kara snuggled closer and Lena kept reading, finally looking back down at her girlfriend.

“It’s called Requiem for Immortals,” Lena said.

“Read out loud,” Kara requested softly.

“Really?” Lena asked, smiling, “You don’t know what’s going on.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Kara said, kissing Lena’s neck softly.

Lena started reading: _Natalya drew her gaze back to her sheet music…_

Kara listened to Lena’s melodic voice nuzzled close for a while then began kissing her neck more intently. Lena’s breath hitched and Kara paused for a moment until Lena started reading again. Kara slid her hand down and slowly raised Lena’s shirt, exposing her breast. Lena paused again.

“Keep going,” Kara whispered.

Lena managed to compose herself and begin again even as Kara’s mouth moved toward her breast: _She rose with the rest of the orchestra as they duly marked their respect for the composer…_

Kara moved her mouth down to Lena’s breast and started nipping and sucking softly. Lena’s breathing picked up but she managed to keep reading. Kara started licking with more intensity and grinding herself gently on Lena’s thigh. Lena took a deep breath and kept going until Kara slipped her hand into Lena’s sleep shorts and rubbed softly.

“Kara,” Lena moaned out.

“You’re so wet for me,” Kara whispered, still sucking at Lena’s nipple while gently inserting two fingers inside of her girlfriend.

“I can’t…,” Lena breathed out, tossing the book aside as grasping the down comforter underneath her.

Kara started moving her fingers inside Lena and rubbed her palm against Lena’s clit. Both women were breathing heavily and Lena began thrusting her hips into Kara’s grip.

“Oh god, I’m coming,” Lena moaned out, grasping Kara’s back. Her back muscles tightened as she gasped through the orgasm then lay still. Kara kept her position, her fingers unmoving inside Lena as she moved her head up and their lips met in a languid kiss.

“More?” Kara asked softly. Lena answered with a hum into their kiss and Kara moved her fingers again, slowly bringing Lena back to a whimpering mess beneath her. Lena’s second orgasm came with a low, loud moan and she reached down to let Kara know when she couldn’t take anymore.

Kara pulled her hand from Lena’s sleep shorts and looked down at her with a big, goofy grin. Lena smiled then flipped them over so that she was above Kara. She slotted her thigh between Kara’s leg and rubbed against her. Kara groaned softly.

“Need more, Lena,” Kara wheezed out.

Lena slid her hand down underneath Kara’s sweatpants and felt her slickness. She immediately rubbed her clit roughly and Kara let out a deep breath.

“Fuck Lena, don’t stop,” Kara huffed out heavily. Within moments Kara was coming with a string of expletives and loud groans. When she was done Lena grinned down at her.

“Good?” Lena asked, smiling softly.

“Definitely,” Kara said, reaching up and pulling Lena close. They laid like that for a while, kissing softly until Lena finally pulled back.

“Can I read my book in peace now?” Lena asked, smiling widely.

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy that,” Kara answered, grinning. She stood from the bed and went to the kitchen, returning shortly with a glass of water for Lena.

“Thanks, love,” Lena said, grabbing the glass.

Kara could feel herself warm at the sweet term of endearment. She left Lena to read and went to work on her laptop. A couple of hours later she returned to find Lena sleeping under the sheets, her book still open beside her. Kara marked the page and put the book on the nightstand. She carefully slid into bed beside her and smiled as Lena cuddled into her in her sleep.

********************

Lena awoke with a start. She looked over to see Kara sleeping peacefully next to her. She found herself grinning thinking of the interruption in her reading the night before. She got out of bed and walked into the den with her laptop. She opened it and pulled up an old file she had saved years before. She looked at the list in front of her and did some research on her computer.

Kara woke and immediately felt the absence of Lena next to her. She groggily walked out into the den to find Lena hunched over her laptop, concentrating. Kara walked to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. When she made her way back to the den Lena looked up at her.

“Come look at this,” Lena said, “I can’t believe I didn’t think of this before.”

Kara looked to see an undecipherable list on the screen. She looked at Lena confusedly.

“I saved this file before I left Lex’s company,” Lena said, “It was Lex’s private list I found that caused us to fight in the first place. I knew these chemicals couldn’t be used for anything positive.”

“And?” Kara said.

“These things are not easy to get, Kara,” Lena said, “Alex should give this list to the FBI. Maybe they can trace his suppliers.”

“Good idea,” Kara said, yawning and taking a shot of her screen with her camera. Kara sent the list to Alex with a note of explanation. She leaned down and pulled Lena up from her chair and pulled her close for a soft kiss.

“Good morning,” Kara said.

“Interrupting me again?” Lena teased.

“Hadn’t thought of that, but if you insist,” Kara said, smiling widely and grabbing Lena’s ass. Lena laughed loudly even as Kara pulled her down on the couch and brought their lips together.

********************

Alex was sending the list of chemicals to Agent Cooper when her phone started buzzing. She saw it was Lois and she picked up quickly.

“Lois,” Alex said.

“Hey Alex, I think I’ve got something,” Lois said.

“Great,” Alex answered, grabbing a pen and paper to take notes.

“That land that Lex owns,” Lois said, “It was owned by the government back in the 50s and 60s. They used it to build an underground bunker in case of nuclear war. That was relatively common back then – but this one is big. Really big. It was meant to hold all the national politicians and their families from the entire Northeast region of the US. The whole bunker is made of over two feet of solid concrete. It’s a perfect location for a secret lab.”

“Christ, who knows what he’s doing down there,” Alex said, “How come this isn’t public knowledge?”

“Most of the bunkers were shuttered years ago,” Lois said, “Replaced by new, better shelters. They were forgotten. Remember, Alex, when this was built 60 years ago that land was even more remote than it is now. There was no activity on the land for at least 40 years.”

“I’ll let Agent Cooper know what to expect then,” Alex answered.

“Wait, that’s not it,” Lois said, “I found out who transferred the land to Lex’s corporation, Alex. You’re not going to believe it.”

“Who?” Alex said.

“Back at the transfer he was a senator,” Lois said, “Now he’s the Vice President.”

“Holy shit,” Alex said, “Phil Baker?”

“Yep,” Lois said, “This is really big, Alex.”

“I don’t think we should be on the phone,” Alex said suddenly, “Can you meet with me and the FBI?”

“Hell, yes,” Lois said, “This is going to get me the Pulitzer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agent Cooper makes a discovery but Lex always seems to be a step ahead


	20. Keeping Lena Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feds go after Lex, Kara stays with Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little disagreement as tensions run high

Agent Cooper had reported Lois’ information directly to the Director of the FBI. The FBI Director had contacted the head of the Department of Homeland Security on a private line. Only the most trusted agents were brought in for the raid. They were less than a mile from the land owned by Lex. Alex and Brainy were in an FBI van.

“I’m sorry but this is as far as you two can go,” Agent Cooper said, giving Alex a sympathetic look. He knew Alex wanted to get to Lex for her own personal reasons.

“I don’t like it, but I understand,” Alex answered, “We’ll wait here.”

She held up the two-way radio the agent had given her and slumped back on the bench in the van while the teams of agents sped down the road.

*********************

_Two Hours Later_

Kara grabbed her phone on the first ring and pushed the button to answer on speaker.

“Hey Alex, I’ve got you on speaker,” Kara said quickly, “I’m with Lena in her office. We’re secure.”

“Good news and bad news,” Alex said, her voice clearly irritated.

“What is it?” Lena asked, the apprehension clear in her tone.

“They found the chemicals on Lex’s property,” Alex said, “There’s a whole lab out here. The agents are trying to sort things out and figure out who to arrest.”

“That all sounds good…,” Kara said.

“Lex is nowhere to be found,” Alex said, softly.

“Wait, I thought they made sure he was at his office before the raid so they wouldn’t lose him,” Kara said, unable to hide the irritation in her voice.

“He was there,” Alex said, “But apparently he somehow got wind of what was going on. He had a helicopter come to the roof and they flew until they were in Canadian airspace. They couldn’t follow him. No jurisdiction.”

“He could be anywhere by now,” Lena said, beginning to sound panicked.

“Alex, we have to go. Now,” Kara said, “I’m taking Lena back to the safe house.”

“No, I can’t spend the rest of my life hiding,” Lena said, her voice strong.

“You’re not gonna have the “rest of your life” if I don’t keep you safe,” Kara said, more forcefully than she meant to sound.

“I have to go,” Alex said, “Agent Cooper is on his way back. You two decide and let me know. Either way I want Winn on backup with you for now, Kara.”

Kara hung up the call and looked at Lena.

“We should go,” Kara said seriously.

“I meant what I said,” Lena answered, “I can’t stay in hiding, Kara.”

“Lex is going to figure out that we’re behind the raid, Lena,” Kara said, “It’s my job to protect you and I need to get you somewhere safe.”

“I’m not going to the safehouse,” Lena said, digging in her heels.

The office door opened and Kara reached down and pulled out her gun as Sam walked in. Sam dropped the papers in her hand and raised up her arms.

“Christ, it’s just me!” Sam said, her eyes wide.

“Kara put the gun away,” Lena said, growing frustrated.

“Sorry, Sam,” Kara said, holstering her gun, “We just found out Lex is unaccounted for. I’m trying to get Lena back to the safehouse.”

“Okay?” Sam said, looking at Lena questioningly.

“I’m not going back there,” Lena said, “It’s time to stop hiding. This has to come to an end. If he’s willing to risk his freedom to take me down then that’s how we’ll get him.”

“We need a plan,” Kara said, pacing, “Just hanging around your office isn’t a plan.”

“Alex told you to get Winn as backup,” Lena answered, “Bring him here and you can both be on duty while I work.”

“I think you need to be at the safe house for now,” Kara said, clearly growing angrier by the moment, “If you don’t let me do my job you might as well fire me!”

“Fine, you’re fired,” Lena breathed out heatedly.

“Okay, both of you stop,” Sam said loudly, slamming her hand on Lena’s desk and making both Kara and Lena flinch in surprise. “You’re acting like children and we have adult problems to deal with.”

Lena and Kara looked at each other then both dropped their eyes, unable to hold each other’s angry stares.

“Kara, do you have any reason to believe Lex is coming to National City?” Sam asked, giving Kara a stern glare.

“Not really,” Kara answered sullenly.

“Lena, do you think maybe it would be a good idea to listen to an expert in security on the very day your brother disappears?” Sam asked, glaring at Lena.

“I mean, I guess so,” Lena mumbled.

“You are both way too emotionally invested to think straight,” Sam said, “No pun intended.”

Lena walked to the sofa and slumped down on the end cushion. Kara looked at her sadly then looked at Sam. Sam tilted her head toward Lena, motioning for Kara to go to her.

“I’m going to be back in a half hour,” Sam said, “I’m locking the office door and instructing Jess that there are to be absolutely no interruptions. You two figure this out.”

Sam strode to the door then turned with a smirk, “On second thought, I’ll make it an hour.”

She closed the door behind her and they both heard the knob jiggle from the outside to make sure the door was locked. Kara walked to the sofa and plopped down on the opposite end.

“I feel like we just got yelled at by the principal,” Kara said, her voice softer.

“We might have deserved it,” Lena answered, her voice gentler but her arms still crossed in front of herself.

“She’s right,” Kara said, tears building in her eyes, “I can’t do this. I can’t think straight.”

“Oh, Kara,” Lena said quietly, surprised by the sudden show of emotion. Lena uncrossed her arms and shuffled toward Kara eventually ending up her embrace. They sat quietly for a few minutes. Lena could feel Kara trying to even out her breathing and gain control. She laced their fingers together and rubbed Kara’s hand softly with her thumb.

“I can’t lose you,” Kara whispered, finally finding her voice. Lena turned her head and looked at Kara then nuzzled into her neck and settled close to her. 

“If you want me back at the safe house, I’ll go,” Lena answered quietly.

“Let me text Winn and get him set up here,” Kara answered, untangling her hand from Lena’s and typing into her phone. “I’ll call Alex this afternoon and get an update then we can decide what to do.”

“I’ll do whatever you two decide,” Lena said, looking at Kara seriously, “But I will not go into hiding indefinitely. I need to run this company. I need to stand up to Lex. I can’t live the rest of my life wondering when he is going to show up and ruin everything.”

“I understand,” Kara said, putting down her phone and pulling Lena back close to her.

“I’m not sure you do,” Lena said, quietly. “I can’t have anyone I care about in my life as long as he’s out there.”

“Well, that’s too bad,” Kara said firmly, turning Lena’s head gently so that they were facing one another, “Because I’m not leaving your side until we find him. Whether we decide it’s at the safe house or not – I’m staying with you.”

Lena took a deep breath and shook her head, “I can’t… Kara, if anything happens to you - I don’t know what I’ll do.”

Kara let go of Lena and stood and paced the office for a few moments. Lena watched her and waited, sensing that Kara needed to gather her thoughts before answering. Finally, Kara walked back to the couch and knelt on the floor in front of Lena, their faces only a few inches away from one another.

“Lena, I almost died,” Kara said quietly, meeting Lena’s eyes. “I should have died. I laid in that hospital in Germany and wondered why I lived. All through my rehabilitation I kept on wondering – why did that young man die? Why am I still here?”

Kara paused. She saw a tear fall from Lena’s eye and she gently wiped it away before continuing.

“I kept wondering all the way up until I met you,” Kara said, “And, I’m not sure what the answers are - what I’m meant to do or why I’m still here – but I feel whole again, Lena. You make me feel whole again, and I’m sure there’s a reason I’m alive. I know you don’t want to lose me. I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

Kara stopped again as she felt Lena’s hands on her face. She realized Lena was crying as well. She took in a breath and looked at Lena.

Lena couldn’t find any words. She had never felt love like she felt in that moment, both of them so open and vulnerable. She leaned forward and met Kara’s lips in a rough, desperate kiss. They held tightly to one another as they kissed almost frantically. Finally, Kara had to pull back to breathe.

“I love you, Lena,” Kara breathed out, looking into Lena’s eyes. “I know it’s too soon, and it seems crazy…”

Lena captured Kara in another kiss before she could go on. She was the first to pull back this time and moved her lips to Kara’s ear.

“I love you too, Kara,” Lena whispered.

It only took a few minutes for them to tear off their clothes and intertwine their bodies on the office couch. Lena had her head buried in Kara’s shoulder, trying to muffle her moans the first time Kara brought her to orgasm. The second time she pulled the pillow over face and screamed into it. Kara covered her mouth with her forearm as Lena dropped between her legs and practically tortured her with multiple orgasms. 

Kara finally pulled Lena back up so that they were kissing again, holding each other like they would never let go. They eventually both settled down, ending with Kara lying underneath Lena on the sofa. Lena was resting her head on Kara’s shoulder while gently running her hand up and down Kara’s arm stroking her softly.

“I’m glad Sam made it an hour,” Kara said, making Lena chuckle.

“She’s definitely getting a raise,” Lena answered, smiling as she felt Kara laugh beneath her.

Lena stood and started gathering her clothes from the floor. Kara followed and they both used Lena’s private bathroom to clean up and dress. They walked back into the office together and Lena picked up her office phone and pushed the button for Sam.

“You two all better?” Sam asked as she picked up the office phone.

“We are, Sam, thank you,” Lena answered honestly, “Sorry, emotions are running high today.”

“How was the makeup sex?” Sam teased.

“I would never have sex in my office,” Lena answered, mocking offense in her voice, “But you might not want to sit on the couch until I get it cleaned.”

“Lena!” Sam answered, laughing, “What did you two decide?”

“I’m going to order us some lunch then get back to work,” Lena said, “Kara will talk to Alex later this afternoon then we’ll make a plan.”

“Listen to her and be nice,” Sam said, softly, “I think she really loves you.”

“I love her,” Lena answered, watching Kara as her eyes grew wide in surprise that Lena was admitting her feelings to Sam. “We’ll figure this out together.”

“Okay, then, let me know when you make a plan,” Sam said, “And, Lena, despite the shit show you’re a part of right now, I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Lena answered.

She hung up the phone and walked over to Kara and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Kara gently wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and they stood together looking at one another.

“I do have to get back to work,” Lena said, smiling softly.

“Me too,” Kara said, “I need to talk to Winn and Nia and consider our options. I promise I’ll listen to the people who aren’t as blinded by love as I am.”

“We’ll figure this out,” Lena said, “Together.”

“Always,” Kara answered, leaning in for one more tender kiss before getting back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Lena takes a bold step with Alex and Kara by her side, Lex makes his move


	21. Who would know where Lex is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls try to find a way to get to Lex

Alex knocked on the door to Lena’s apartment and waited patiently until Kara opened it and let her in. She looked around and dropped her backpack on the floor.

“Where’s Lena?” Alex asked.

“She’s in her office getting some work done,” Kara answered.

“I saw Winn downstairs,” Alex said, walking to the kitchen and grabbing herself a glass of water. “Brainy is gonna take over for him in an hour.”

“You guys caught up on sleep from the trip?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, we’re good, slept on the plane” Alex said, walking to the table and sitting down. She waited for Kara to sit. “So you agreed to let Lena stay here?”

“She’s right, she can’t hide forever,” Kara said, “It’s just so frustrating. The problem is that I don’t see him coming in with guns blazing, Alex. He plays the long con. The way he had those scientists poisoned – it’s just evil.”

“I know. We’re going to do everything we can to find him,” Alex said, “And he’s got the DHS and the FBI looking for him.”

“Do they have any leads?” Kara asked.

Alex looked up as Lena walked into the room. Alex immediately noticed that Lena seemed worn down. She stood up and approached Lena slowly. She was a little surprised when Lena took her in for a hug. Alex held her tightly for a long moment and felt her relax a little as she held her.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t catch him, Lena,” Alex said softly.

“It’s not your fault,” Lena answered immediately, “You’ve done more than anyone else has ever been able to do.”

They returned to the table and sat down.

“I was just telling Kara,” Alex said, “the government is trying to track him through his money. Unfortunately it looks like he’s been funneling funds through accounts in Panama for years. It’s going to be nearly impossible to find out where the money is now.”

“And there’s the problem with extradition,” Kara said, “He knows better than to hide where we can get to him.”

“Lex will never let this go,” Lena sighed, “He will come back for me, or he will send someone for revenge. You’re all in danger now, and it’s my fault.”

“Lena, we know the risks of our jobs,” Alex said gently, “We are going to protect you until Lex is captured.”

“I don’t know how to live like this,” Lena said, standing up and pacing as she spoke, “I worked so hard to separate myself from LexCorp and start fresh and now I’m living in constant fear. It’s worse than it ever was. It has to end.”

Kara stood and walked over to Lena and gently pulled her into her arms. Alex huffed out a loud sigh and rubbed her forehead for a few moments, thinking.

“What about your mother?” Alex asked, looking at Lena, “I mean Lex’s mother… what did you say her name was?”

“Lillian,” Lena answered, leaning into Kara and feeling more comfortable with her arms wrapped around her. “What about her?”

“Didn’t you tell me they were still close?” Alex asked.

“Yes, I haven’t talked to her in years,” Lena said, “She was always loyal to Lex.”

“Do you think she’d know where he is?” Alex asked.

“Even if she did I can’t imagine she’ll help us,” Lena answered.

“Babe, it might be worth a try,” Kara said gently.

“Okay, I can’t work with you two all over each other,” Alex huffed out. She looked at Kara, “And enough with the ‘babe’ stuff, just call her Lena.”

Kara and Lena couldn’t help but giggle as they moved apart slightly then went and settled on the sofa. Alex sat on one of the chairs across from them.

“You should invite Kelly over,” Kara said smiling, “Then you wouldn’t be so grumpy.”

“Not talking about that right now,” Alex answered, shaking her head, “Lena, I think you should call her. We don’t have any other leads.”

“I’ll call her,” Lena said, “What do you want me to say?”

“Just ask her what she knows,” Kara said, “We’ll set it up like the other calls. We can write notes for you as you talk.”

“Okay, we can give it a try,” Lena said, “But, I’m telling you now I don’t trust anything that comes from that woman’s mouth.”

Alex and Kara went to work setting up the speaker call. Lena decided to call Cat to catch her up on what was happening while they were getting ready. When she hung up and walked to the table she had a soft smile on her face.

“Finally, some good news,” Lena said.

“What did Cat say?” Kara asked.

“She’s got a default judgment hearing tomorrow morning about the contract I signed turning over LCorp to Lex,” Lena said, “She’s confident it’ll be done before lunch and my company will be all mine again.”

“That’s great news, Lena,” Alex said, her voice supportive, “You’re doing important work and we can’t let him get in the way of that.”

“Thank you, Alex,” Lena answered genuinely.

“We’re good to go,” Kara said, plugging a cord into Lena’s phone.

Lena pulled up Lillian’s contact. She hoped the number was still good as she pushed the button to make the call. The phone rang four times and Lena was sure it would go to voicemail just as she heard an answer.

“Lillian Luthor,” Lillian answered.

“Hello mother,” Lena said. Kara heard the waver in her voice and gave her a supportive nod.

“Lena, what a surprise,” Lillian said, her voice dripping with contempt, “Calling to gloat?”

“No, I’m not sure what I’d have to gloat about,” Lena answered, trying to keep her voice even.

“I know you’re behind this betrayal, Lena,” Lillian said, “Don’t bother to deny it.”

“Betrayal, mother?” Lena asked, “Lex murdered two people and framed me for it. He tried to take my company away. He’s making illegal chemical weapons and now he’s on the run from the government. I’m not sure how any of this could possibly be my fault.”

“Lex didn’t kill those people,” Lillian answered, “Otis Graves did. And when this is all over you’ll see that Lex was working with the true patriots in our government. His name will be cleared and people will see him for the hero he really is.”

Lena looked at Alex and shook her head. Alex motioned for her to keep the conversation going.

“Yeah, well, in the meantime Lex has attempted to take over my company and now he’s disappeared,” Lena said, “Any advice on how I can get in touch?”

“Why would he talk to you?” Lillian asked.

“Why wouldn’t he?” Lena replied.

“Lena, do you expect us to believe it’s a coincidence that the moment Lex let’s you back into his life the government suddenly raids his lab?” Lillian asked.

“Yes, mother, I do,” Lena answered stubbornly, “I left all of that behind years ago. I have no idea what happens at LexCorp and, quite frankly, I don’t care. I have a successful company and a life here in National City and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Well, there’s no way Lex is going to believe you,” Lillian said.

“Whatever, Lillian, could you please just get him a message?” Lena asked.

“What is it?” Lillian asked snarkily.

“Just tell him his plan didn’t work,” Lena said, “LCorp is mine again. Oh, and tell him I said to fuck off.”

Kara’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she waved furiously at Lena to stop and end the call. Lena’s jaw tightened and she stared at the phone waiting for a reply.

“I don’t think he’ll appreciate that,” Lillian answered, her voice even.

“Then he can come and look me in the eye and tell me himself,” Lena said, “If he’s really a man and not a coward.”

Alex nearly had to tackle Kara to keep her from grabbing the phone and ending the call herself. Kara’s face was red with anger but Alex nodded at Lena, understanding what she was doing.

“I’ll give him the message,” Lillian answered, “And, Lena, you may have just played your queen a bit too early.”

“Goodbye, Lillian,” Lena said, leaning forward and ending the call.

Alex grabbed Kara by the arm and pulled her outside onto Lena’s balcony. Lena could only watch and guess at their conversation as Alex held Kara’s shoulders to try to calm her.

Alex knew Kara was about to blow. She’d seen it before and it wasn’t pretty. She’d even been on the receiving end a few times. When Kara’s emotions got the best of her she tended to say things she regretted later. Alex didn’t need that right now so she decided to try to defuse the situation before it got too bad. She pulled Kara to the balcony and held her shoulders tightly, waiting until Kara looked her in the eye.

“Calm down,” Alex said, keeping her voice low and even.

“She’s going to get herself killed,” Kara huffed out.

“No, she’s going to help us get Lex so that she can have a life,” Alex said.

“That was not the plan,” Kara said, “She was just supposed to get information, not put herself out as bait.”

“Kara, it was her plan,” Alex said, “And it’s a good one. We have to flush him out.”

“If anything happens to her…,” Kara started. She couldn’t even finish the sentence and Alex saw the emotions welling up. Alex pulled Kara closer and was relieved when Kara allowed her to wrap her arms around her.

“What do you want, Kara?” Alex asked softly.

“I want her,” Kara answered, her voice hitching, as she held Alex tightly, “I want to be with her.”

“Then this has to come to an end,” Alex answered, “You can’t live your lives with him in the shadows.”

“Do you think he’ll try to hurt her?” Kara asked, pulling back a little.

“Yes,” Alex answered honestly, “And we’ll be there to stop him. Kara, when we first met Lena she looked entirely lost. Now she’s fighting. That’s because of you. She has something to fight for.”

“I guess so,” Kara said, looking toward the window and seeing Lena waiting for them inside.

“Can we go back in now without you throwing a fit?” Alex asked gently.

“Yeah,” Kara sighed out. She pulled Alex back closer for a moment. “Thanks, Alex.”

“Always, Kara,” Alex answered.

They walked back inside and Lena immediately looked at Kara.

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Lena said, “I know you’re upset with me…”

“Lena, wait,” Kara interrupted, “I am upset but I get what you’re doing. We have to flush him out. We have to end this.”

“Honestly, I didn’t really think it through,” Lena answered, sounding a bit defeated, “I just got so pissed off talking to Lillian. She makes me crazy.”

“She’s awful,” Alex said, “I’m sorry you had to grow up with her. Honestly, I have no idea how you turned into such a good person.”

“Hey, no hitting on my girlfriend,” Kara teased, walking closer to Lena and taking her hand gently.

“Your girlfriend, huh?” Alex teased back.

“You’re the one with the booty call in Metropolis,” Lena said, grinning. Kara let out a loud laugh and gave Lena a high five.

“Oh god, you’re as bad as Kara,” Alex said, unable to stifle a giggle herself.

“C’mon tell us something,” Kara whined playfully.

“Fine, I guess we could use a little levity,” Alex said plopping back in the chair and waiting for them to find their seats on the sofa again. “Kelly was there by chance for a convention. We got to have some time together and it was really, really nice.”

“Aw, Alex, I haven’t heard you sound this happy about anyone for so long,” Kara said excitedly.

“Well don’t get too excited,” Alex said, “It’s all new and we haven’t made any commitments or anything, but I do like her – a lot.”

“I’m going to need a new therapist,” Lena said, “Really, this is just too weird.”

“I’m sure Kelly can keep things professional,” Alex said.

“She can, but I don’t want that,” Lena answered, “You’re dating her and I’m in love with your sister. It’s too tangled up.”

“You’re in love with my sister?” Alex asked, smiling. Kara was blushing furiously but Lena kept her voice strong.

“Yes, I am,” Lena answered.

“Jeez, you two are a couple of Uhaul lesbians,” Alex said, chuckling.

“Alex!” Kara protested, giggling.

“Well, you are,” Alex said, “But I’m happy for you.”

Alex’s phone rang and she smiled as she answered.

“Hey, babe,” Alex said.

“Speaking of Uhaul lesbians…” Lena whispered to Kara, sending them both into a fit of giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - a mistake is made


	22. Striking Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly time, Kara and Lena take a disturbing call from Lex

Alex woke up to her phone alarm at 6:00 AM. She turned it off and rolled over, inadvertently bumping into another body. It took her a moment to remember that she had gone over to Kelly’s late the night before and ended up spending the night. She smiled softly and snuggled into Kelly, their naked bodies fitting perfectly with one another. She fell back asleep and began snoring softly only to be woken by a hand rubbing down her back.

“Alex, sweetie, do you need to get up?” Kelly asked softly.

“Yes, but I don’t wanna,” Alex mumbled, snuggling even closer and burying her head into Kelly’s neck.

Kelly giggled softly and continued her gently caresses along Alex’s spine. Alex moaned softly when Kelly’s hand moved lower and forward, swiping softly between her legs.

“Kelly,” Alex managed to whimper as she felt fingers gently finding just the right spot and rubbing with a bit more urgency.

Kelly leaned her head down and found Alex’s lips, kissing her softly and readjusting their bodies to get a better angle. Alex was still half asleep but her body was fully responding to Kelly’s touch. She moaned softly and stayed still, clutching the sheets and allowing Kelly to have her way. 

Kelly moved her kisses to Alex’s neck and chest, leaving marks on her breasts where she knew they would be covered by her clothing. Alex’s breathing rate had picked up considerably and her moans were growing louder. Kelly slid two fingers into Alex and curled them as she rubbed her thumb along her clit.

“Oh fuck,” Alex breathed out, her body beginning to buck and arch.

“I’ve got you,” Kelly said softly, putting her weight slightly more onto Alex to keep her still as she continued to guide her closer to her orgasm.

“It feels so good,” Alex moaned out, moving one hand to grab around Kelly’s neck and hold on.

Kelly increased her rhythm and she felt Alex’s walls start to spasm around her fingers. She rubbed roughly on Alex’s clit and felt the warmth and wetness on her hand as Alex moaned out her release. Kelly watched Alex come, her eyes closed, her mouth open, the line between her eyebrows prominent as she rode out her ecstasy. 

Kelly brought her down slowly then joined their lips again. Alex wrapped both arms around Kelly’s back and pulled her close, kissing her even as she tried to regain her breath. Finally, she had to move her mouth away to take a deep breath. She cuddled into Kelly and moaned softly.

“You okay?” Kelly asked, leaning back to look at Alex.

Alex opened her eyes. Kelly couldn’t help but chuckle. Alex had a goofy smile on her face even as she still looked half asleep and completely wrecked.

“That was so worth waking up for,” Alex said, grinning.

“I wasn’t sure you were awake for all of it,” Kelly said, chuckling.

“Mmmm, was perfect,” Alex mumbled, moving herself close again and closing her eyes.

“Hey, do not go back to sleep,” Kelly said, laughing and moving from under Alex until she reached the edge of the bed and stood up.

“Wait, I wanted a turn,” Alex said, suddenly finding her voice and sounding alert.

“Then meet me in the shower, lazy bones,” Kelly teased, turning and walking to the bathroom.

A few minutes later it was Kelly shaking through her orgasm as she clutched onto Alex in the shower, moaning out expletives. When they were finally sated they dressed and made it into the kitchen.

“Scrambled eggs and toast okay?” Kelly asked as she finished loading the coffee maker.

“You don’t need to go out of your way to make anything,” Alex answered.

“I always eat breakfast, it’s just as easy to make a couple more,” Kelly said.

“Then eggs sound great,” Alex said.

“So, what’s your plan for today?” Kelly asked, as she cracked the eggs into a bowl and started whisking.

“I’m going to work with Nia to try and track down Lex,” Alex said.

“Do you think Lena will want to see me?” Kelly asked.

“About that…” Alex said, not sure whether to say anything or whether to let Lena break the news.

“What?” Kelly asked, pouring the eggs into the pan.

“I’m not sure what Lena’s gonna do,” Alex asked, “She said something yesterday about maybe finding a different therapist because we’re dating and she’s dating Kara. Actually, she said she’s in love with Kara – that was kind of surprising.”

“Hold on, Alex,” Kelly said, “That’s a lot of information. One thing at a time – I’d like to see her again, privately, as her therapist at least one more time. Please pass that on to her.”

“Okay,” Alex answered, not asking anything more in an effort to keep it from being awkward.

“So she told you she was in love with Kara?” Kelly asked, spooning the eggs onto two plates and putting them on the table. She walked to the toaster and popped some bread in and poured the coffees.

“Do you need help?” Alex asked.

“Just grab the cream and sugar,” Kelly answered, “And there’s butter and jam if you want.”

Alex rooted in the refrigerator and found everything and brought it to the table. Kelly put the toast and two mugs of coffee by their plates and they settled into their seats.

“Yeah, the three of us were talking and she kind of teased me about you being in Metropolis,” Alex said, grinning, “It’s nice, really. She’s become a friend. Anyway, Lena was talking about the four of us getting together. She said it might be easier if you weren’t her therapist because I’m dating you and she’s in love with Kara.”

“She used those words – ‘in love’?” Kelly asked.

“Yep, I was as surprised as you,” Alex said, “I kind of called her out on it and she didn’t flinch. She said she was in love with her.”

“What did Kara say?” Kelly asked.

“Nothing, she was red as a beet,” Alex answered, chuckling, “She feels the same way, though. Honestly, right now I’m more worried about Kara than I am about Lena.”

“Why?” Kelly asked.

“Because she’s terrified something is going to happen to Lena,” Alex said, “And that’s not good for the job. I’m not leaving her alone guarding Lena from here on out. Brainy is at the building now. I’ll be there later and Winn has shifts too.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Kelly said.

Alex finished her food quickly and brought her dishes to the sink.

“I’ll get those,” Kelly said, “I’m pretty sure you’re late considering how long it’s been since your alarm went off.”

“I do need to go,” Alex said, pulling Kelly in for a gentle kiss, “But I wouldn’t change anything about this morning.”

“Me either,” Kelly answered. “Don’t forget to ask Lena to set one last appointment.”

“Will do,” Alex said.

**************************

Lena walked out into the den and found Kara concentrating on her laptop.

“Kara,” Lena said, making Kara jump a bit from her voice.

“Jeez, I didn’t hear you walk in,” Kara said.

“Come see,” Lena said, smiling widely.

Kara stood from her spot and followed Lena back into the lab. Lena had the robotic hand she had been working on set on the table.

“Watch this,” Lena said. Lena went to the computer and pushed some buttons. Kara watched as the tip of the index finger on the hand touched the tip of the thumb. That was followed by each other finger meeting the thumb in succession. The movements were no longer jerky and the fingers moved smoothly like a human hand.

“Wow, Lena, that’s incredible,” Kara said, watching as the hand clenched into a fist.

“We were having a ton of trouble getting the hand to pick up really small items,” Lena said, “But I think I’ve figured it out. I want kids with our prosthetics to be able to build the Millenium Falcon Lego set if they want.”

“It’s amazing,” Kara said, walking closer to Lena then picking her up and spinning her around. “You’re amazing.” Lena laughed and brought her hands around Kara’s neck, eventually leaning into a quick kiss.

“It’s so much better being able to share this with someone,” Lena sighed out as Kara stopped her spinning but still held her close.

“What’s the matter, Sam won’t give you a little action when you make a breakthrough?” Kara teased, making Lena chuckle again.

“Not even if I ask nicely,” Lena teased back, raising an eyebrow and making Kara giggle. “I am going to call her now and let her know, though.”

Lena grabbed her phone and walked with Kara back out into the den. She dialed Sam’s direct number at LCorp and was surprised when she didn’t answer. She looked at her watch to see that it was after nine. She had appeased Kara by agreeing that they would not be predictable with her regular schedule and they planned to head to LCorp around ten. She dialed Sam’s cell phone but that went to voicemail as well. She called Sam’s secretary next.

“Sam Arias’ office,” the secretary answered.

“Good morning, it’s Lena Luthor,” Lena said, “Is Ms. Arias in?”

“No, she hasn’t gotten to work yet today,” the secretary answered, “I thought it was odd. She hadn’t mentioned anything to me.”

Lena felt a bit of panic begin to rise but she kept her voice steady. 

“Please have her call me if you hear from her,” Lena said, hanging up.

Lena looked up to see Kara watching her intently.

“Sam never misses work,” Lena said, “Something’s wrong.”

“Don’t jump to conclusions, Lena,” Kara said, her voice calming, “Do you have her home address?”

“Of course I do,” Lena answered, her voice rising.

Kara called Alex. As soon as Alex answered Kara let her know Lena’s concern. She relayed the address to Alex then asked Lena what type of car Sam drove. Alex took that information as well. Kara hung up and walked up to Lena, gently placing her hand on Lena’s upper arm.

“Alex is going to her place,” Kara said, “Chances are she’s just overslept or not feeling well.”

“No, that’s not Sam,” Lena said, “Especially with my situation. She knows she has to be at LCorp. Kara, what if…”

“Wait, stop,” Kara said, keeping her voice even and calm, “Let’s not jump to any conclusions.”

Lena pulled away from Kara and walked toward the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and didn’t meet Kara’s eyes as she made her way back to the sofa. She tried Sam’s cell phone again and left a voice message and a text. Kara watched her closely and decided to give her some space. Kara went back to work on her laptop, searching for any signs of activity by Lex. After a few minutes of finding nothing she looked up to see Lena, now visibly wringing her hands together, eyes closed. 

Lena’s phone rang and they both jumped at the sound. Lena looked at the phone to see that it was Kelly calling. She flashed the screen toward Kara then answered.

“Hello,” Lena said, barely able to find her voice.

“Hi, Lena, it’s Kelly Olsen,” Kelly said.

“Hello, Dr. Olsen,” Lena sighed out.

“I spoke to Alex this morning and she indicated you might be interested in switching therapists,” Kelly said, “I asked her to give you a message to set one more appointment with me then I realized maybe I should speak to you directly. I hope you’ll agree to see me one more time so we can wrap things up and I can help point you in the right direction.”

“Sure. I guess so,” Lena answered, her voice clearly distracted.

“Lena, are you okay?” Kelly asked.

“I’m not sure,” Lena answered, “My best friend seems to be missing and I’m kind of freaking out.”

“Do you want me to come over?” Kelly asked, “I kept my schedule clear today to catch up on paperwork after being at the convention.”

“That might be good,” Lena said, “If you don’t mind.”

“I’ll be there shortly,” Kelly answered.

Lena hung up the phone. Kara walked to the sofa and sat down. She was relieved when Lena moved closer and leaned onto Kara’s shoulder. Kara wrapped her arms around her.

“Dr. Olsen is coming,” Lena said, “I guess I can’t get rid of her quite yet.”

“Okay,” Kara answered, gently rubbing Lena’s shoulder. 

They sat quietly for a few moments until Kara’s phone rang.

“Hey Alex,” Kara answered.

“Kara, I’m at Sam’s,” Alex said, “The front door is open. Her purse and her cell are on the ground. Her car is still here but there’s no sign of her. I’m going to call the police.”

“Call John Jones directly,” Kara said, “He won’t give you the runaround.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Alex said, “Brainy is staying with you guys. He’s downstairs keeping a lookout. I’m going to pull Winn with me to follow up here.”

“Kelly is on the way here,” Kara said, “She’s going to meet with Lena.”

“Okay, shit Kara, this doesn’t look good,” Alex said, “See if you can talk Kelly into staying there for a bit. I don’t want to worry about her too.”

“Okay,” Kara said. She hung up the phone. She could tell that Lena was prepared for bad news.

“What did she find?” Lena asked.

“Sam’s purse and phone on the ground,” Kara said, “The front door was still open. Her car is there but there’s no sign of her. She’s calling the police and Winn is going to help her investigate.”

Lena looked down and shook her head sadly. She let her face drop into her hands. She could feel herself shaking slightly. The only thing keeping her from falling apart entirely was Kara holding onto her gently.

Lena’s phone rang again and she looked at the unknown number on the screen. She was about to decline the call when Kara stopped her.

“Wait, better answer it,” Kara said, “Just in case.”

Kara grabbed the phone and hurried and plugged it into the laptop before pushing the speaker button for Lena to answer.

“Hello,” Lena managed to keep her voice steady as she answered.

“Good morning, Lena,” Lex said. Lena couldn’t hide her gasp before responding.

“Lex, where are you?” Lena asked.

“Not your concern, sis,” Lex said, “You’ve upset mother.”

“Lillian is fine,” Lena answered.

“She said you were very rude,” Lex said haughtily, “And I don’t like it when you are rude to her.”

“I’ll try to be nicer,” Lena replied sarcastically.

“So, you must be pretty pleased with yourself,” Lex said, “I’ve heard reports of Cat’s hearing this morning with the judge. I honestly didn’t think you had it in you to tape our meetings.”

“Just covering all the bases, Lex,” Lena said, “You taught me well.”

“Apparently, not well enough,” Lex said, “See, the thing is you thought you’d won. I can only assume you’re taping this call and trying desperately to track me down. It’s not going to work.”

“Honestly, I just want you out of my life, Lex,” Lena said, “You have more money than you can ever spend. Why don’t you just find an island somewhere and leave me alone.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Lex said, “You know I don’t like to lose, Lena.”

“What do you want from me?” Lena asked.

“I want to ruin you. I want to ruin LCorp. You’ve brought this on yourself, Lena,” Lex said. “By the way, have you called the office yet today? You might find your CEO hadn’t made it in yet.”

“Lex, what have you done?” Lena asked, unable to hide the panic in her voice.

“I’m just enjoying a visit so far,” Lex said, chuckling evilly as he answered. “Sam’s still alive, albeit a little worse for the wear.”

“Lex, please don’t hurt her,” Lena plead, the tears falling down her face and her voice faltering. “I’ll do anything.”

“That’s more like it,” Lex said, “I tell you what. I’m going to let you stew for a while. I’ll be in touch.”

The call disconnected. Kara was just able to catch Lena as she collapsed, wracked by sobs. Kara held her tightly in one arm as she called Alex.

“Hey, what’s up?” Alex said as she answered.

“Lex called Lena,” Kara said quickly, “He has Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreboding music...
> 
> Next chapter - All hands on deck to find Lex and try to get to Sam in time


	23. Some unexpected help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has to get it together...

Lena felt like her whole world had collapsed. She could hear herself crying. She couldn’t seem to make her body work. She heard Kara’s soft whispers and felt her arms around her. Finally, she felt herself being physically lifted and carried.

Kara held Lena in her arms and brought her to the sofa. She gently placed her down then sat next to her and pulled until she was holding her closely. Lena’s body shook as she was wracked by her own sobs. Kara didn’t know what to do so she just held Lena close and whispered soft encouragements into her ears.

“I’ve got you, Lena,” Kara whispered, desperately trying to keep her own tears at bay, “We’ll find her.”

They sat together for a few moments until Kara’s phone dinged. She looked at the text. It was a message from Brainy letting her know that he was walking Kelly up to the apartment. Kara managed to extract herself from Lena to open the door. Kelly was waiting and Kara ushered her in quickly.

“I can’t get through to her,” Kara said, her whispered voice filled with panic.

Kelly nodded and walked to the sofa. Lena was curled in a fetal position, eyes closed, still crying heavily. Kelly gently placed her had on Lena’s shoulder and rubbed it very softly.

“Lena, I’m here,” Kelly said softly, “I know you’re overwhelmed right now. Do you want me to stay close to you or do you need some space?”

Lena opened her eyes and Kelly could see that she was trying to focus.

“Stay, please,” Lena managed to croak out.

Kelly reached forward and brushed Lena’s hair back. She could feel the clamminess of Lena’s skin and she looked at Kara.

“Kara, could you bring Lena a glass of water and a damp cloth?” Kelly asked, keeping her voice completely neutral and calm.

Kara practically sprinted towards the bathroom, desperately wanting to do anything to help. She grabbed a clean washcloth and ran some cold water over it then twisted it over the sink. She hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water then returned to Kelly in the den. Kelly took the cloth and gently rubbed it over Lena’s forehead then over Lena’s tear-stained cheeks. Lena’s breathing started to even out as she seemed to be gaining control of her emotions. Kelly handed the cloth back to Kara and continued softly rubbing Lena’s arm.

“Do you think you can sit up?” Kelly asked Lena.

Lena nodded and slowly raised herself to a sitting position. Kara had to turn away for a moment to contain her emotions. Lena looked so small and scared. All the bravado she had built up in the last few weeks seemed to have slipped away entirely. Kara took a deep breath and turned back to face her girlfriend. Kelly was encouraging her to have some water and Lena took a small sip.

“Is it okay if we talk a bit?” Kelly asked. Lena nodded.

“Oh, I can go,” Kara said, unsure what to do. She started walking toward the bedroom when she heard Lena’s voice.

“Kara, stay, please,” Lena said. She looked at Kelly before asking, “Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Kelly said softly.

Kara walked back toward the sofa. Lena patted the spot next to her and Kara sat down. Lena immediately burrowed herself into Kara’s body and rested on her shoulder. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and held her close. Lena grasped Kara’s shirt with her hand and held tightly. Kelly waited a moment until they were settled then pulled a chair around so that she could make eye contact with Lena.

“Lena, I know you are completely overwhelmed right now,” Kelly said, “And your reaction is completely appropriate to the situation at hand, but I’m hoping we can work through this without any medication. Alex told me that she might need your help so I’d like to avoid anything that might make you drowsy or might limit your ability to think clearly.”

“Okay,” Lena said softly.

“But if at any point you feel like you can’t go any more I need you to tell me,” Kelly said, “Your health comes first and I’m here to take care of you.”

“Thank you,” Lena answered. Kara felt Lena’s hold on her shirt loosen and her body seemed to relax just a little bit.

Kara’s phone dinged again. Alex was on the way up to the apartment.

“Alex is coming up,” Kara said, “Can you let her in?”

Kelly nodded and walked to the door. She waited for Alex to knock and announce herself then she opened the door. Alex walked in quickly and gave Kelly a quick nod before approaching Lena and Kara on the couch. She sat next to Lena and reached out and carefully took her free hand interlaced their fingers.

“Lena, I’m so sorry,” Alex said, “We’re doing everything we can to get her back. The FBI is on the way. The NCPD is in the loop. I’ve got Nia and Winn using every avenue we have to try and figure out where he took Sam. They are scouring cameras and giving the police information on properties he owns in the city.”

“If she dies I’ll never be okay,” Lena said, the tears falling again, “I’ll never forgive myself.”

“Lena, you need to stay in the present,” Kelly said, sitting back down and waiting for Lena look at her before continuing. “Right now the worst thing you can do is concentrate your energy on what might happen in the future. You need to focus on what you can do to help now. You know Lex better than anyone. Alex, what do you need from Lena?”

“Lex said he’d call back,” Alex said, “The thing we need most is time, Lena. I need you to try to stall him from doing anything right away.”

“He’ll know,” Lena answered softly.

“But you know how to push his buttons,” Kara said softly, her voice encouraging, “What might make him keep Sam alive longer.”

“He said he wants to ruin me,” Lena said quietly, “I suppose I can let him win. I’ll give him whatever he wants, but he might kill her anyway. I don’t know…”

“So you need to try to draw it out,” Kelly said, “Your brother is a psychopath, Lena. He will not fall prey to emotions but he cherishes control and organization. You need to give him a path to get what he wants.”

“I can try,” Lena said, taking a deep breath.

Alex checked her phone then got up and walked to the door. She opened it and ushered in a man in a dark suit. She guided him toward the women.

“This is Agent Cooper from the FBI,” Alex said, “This is Lena Luthor, my sister Kara Danvers and Dr. Kelly Olsen. Dr. Olsen is Lena’s therapist. She’s also my girlfriend and I’m a little worried about the people in Lena’s life right now so I’d like her to stay.”

“Of course,” Agent Cooper said, shaking hands with everyone.

“Cat!” Lena said suddenly, “We need to let Cat know…”

“I’ve already spoken to her,” Alex said, interrupting Lena, “She’s got top notch security in her building and she’s not leaving there until she talks to me.”

“Okay,” Lena answered, letting out a deep breath.

“Are we set up in case Lex calls again?” Agent Cooper asked.

“Yes, I have the computer up and ready,” Kara said, “But we’ve never been able to trace his calls. His tech is better than our military grade stuff.”

“Maybe I could make us some coffee,” Lena said, standing up and wiping her face.

“I can do it,” Kara offered.

“No, I’ll do it,” Lena said, walking toward the kitchen.

Kelly reached out and gently grabbed Kara’s arm. Kara turned to Kelly who held onto her until Lena made it to the kitchen and started working on the coffee pot.

“Give her a moment,” Kelly said, “Let her do the simple task. It’ll help get her mind straight.”

Kara nodded and sat back down. She looked at Agent Cooper.

“Do you have anything useful to add?” Kara said, her voice more combative than she meant.

“Kara!” Alex said, giving her a hard stare.

“It’s okay, Alex,” Agent Cooper said, never changing his friendly demeanor, “Tough times here. I get it.”

“Sorry,” Kara mumbled.

“Unfortunately, I don’t have much to add right now,” Agent Cooper said, “But I have all hands on deck at the National City bureau working the case to find him.”

“How do you like your coffee?” Lena asked the agent as she walked back into the room.

“Black as midnight on a moonless night,” he answered smiling.

Lena looked at him quizzically then walked back into the kitchen. She poured a cup and brought it back to him. He took a sip and hummed happily.

“Damn fine cup of coffee, Ms. Luthor,” he said. “Thank you.”

They all sat for a moment, drinking coffee and lost in thought until Alex spoke.

“Lena, do you have any idea where he might have brought Sam?” Alex asked.

“We went over every place he owned last time he was in town,” Lena said, “I can’t think of anything else.”

“We have that list,” Agent Cooper said, “And we’re checking every location now.”

Alex, Kara and Agent Cooper spent the next couple of hours working on their phones and computers. Kelly spent her time split between working on her computer and talking to Lena whenever Lena would take a moment to sit and talk. Mostly Lena paced. Finally, Lena’s phone rang again. It was the same number Lex called on earlier. They all gathered around as Lena pushed the speaker to answer.

“Hello, Lex,” Lena answered, her voice breaking slightly.

“Lena, how’s things?” Lex asked, his tone bright and airy.

“Lex, please tell me Sam is okay,” Lena pleaded.

“She’s a little worse for the wear,” Lex said, “She didn’t agree to come with me easily. She’s stronger than she looks.”

“Can I talk to her?” Lena asked.

“No,” Lex said.

“Then how do I know she’s still alive?” Lena asked.

“I’m a lot of things, Lena,” Lex said, “But I’m not a liar. She’s alive.”

“Please,” Lena said softly.

“Fine, hang on,” Lex said.

They all heard shuffling then Lex instructing Sam, “Just say a quick hello.”

“Lena, don’t…” Sam said, her voice quickly muffled.

“Sam!” Lena nearly shouted, hoping Sam could hear her voice.

“There, there,” Lex said, “You’ve heard her voice. Let’s get back to the point.”

“What do you want Lex?” Lena asked wearily.

“I want every penny,” Lex said, “You have well over five million in cash and a stock portfolio of nearly a billion. Liquidate it and send it to me.”

“I can’t just sell all of my stock,” Lena said, “You know that. The taxes and fees alone would eat up half of the value.”

“I don’t care,” Lex said, “I don’t need the money. I just don’t want you to have it.”

Lena looked at Kara sadly. Kara gave her a comforting nod and motioned for her to keep talking.

“I don’t care about the money,” Lena said, “I just want Sam back.”

“Then you know what you need to do,” Lex said.

“It’s past closing time on the exchange,” Lena sighed out looking at Alex. “I can’t do anything until tomorrow at the earliest – and you know it’ll take a couple of days for the funds to come through.”

Alex nodded encouragingly, proud that Lena was doing her job stalling as best as she could.

“I’ll call you tomorrow morning at 10 AM,” Lex said, “By that time I expect you to be able to provide proof of the sale order.”

“Okay,” Lena said shakily.

“And Lena, I know you’re working with the cops and the feds,” Lex said, “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Lex, I’m not..” Lena started. She stopped when she heard a scream. Lena’s face went white. She recognized Sam’s voice even in her agonizing cry.

“Lex, stop, please!” Lena screamed. She broke down again as she heard Lex laughing. There was a muffled sound in the background.

“I’ll be calling tomorrow, Lena,” Lex said, “Do not make any mistakes.”

The phone call ended and Lena sank into her chair. Kelly and Kara were both immediately at her side, comforting her. Alex and Agent Cooper grabbed the computer and moved to a quiet area. They were whispering to one another and relistening to the call, working on the computer to separate background sounds. 

“Do you want to lie down?” Kelly asked Lena, “You don’t need to do anything but decompress for a little while.”

Lena nodded and Kara walked with her into the bedroom. They settled together on the bed. Kelly closed the door and went back out into the den. Alex paused and looked up. Kelly gave her an encouraging nod and she went back to work. After a half hour Alex walked to Lena’s bedroom and knocked on the door. She heard Kara answer and walked in.

“I think you two need to hear this,” Alex said.

Lena’s face was red and puffy but she composed herself and stood up and followed Alex out into the den. Kara trailed behind, her face in a stoic stare. Alex walked to the computer and nodded at Agent Cooper.

“We’ve separated background noises,” Agent Cooper said. “This is the portion of the call toward the end where Sam screams. I know it’s not easy to hear but the scream is muffled and the background noise is brought to the front. Listen.”

They all went silent as Alex pushed play on the recorded call. The first sounds were mostly indecipherable, possibly something rubbing against something else then there was a loud crack. In the background, very muffled and soft there was a voice clearly saying ‘No, Lex.’ The next sound was Sam’s scream.

Lena flinched but she looked at Alex and said, “Play it again.”

Alex nodded and replayed the portion of the call. Lena listened intently.

“That’s not Sam,” Lena said.

“I didn’t think so,” Alex said, “But I wasn’t sure.”

“It’s not her,” Lena said, “Someone else is there.”

Alex went to speak but stopped when Lena’s phone rang. It was still connected to the computer and they all looked down to see an unknown caller. The number was different from the one Lex had used earlier.

“Hang on,” Agent Cooper said, resetting the computer, “Go ahead.”

Lena pressed the speaker button.

“Lena Luthor,” she answered formally.

“Ms. Luthor, I don’t have a lot of time,” the voice said, “But I didn’t sign up for this and I want out.”

“Who is this?” Lena asked.

“Eve Tessmacher,” she answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Could Eve bring some hope?


	24. Finding Lex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team catches a break

“Hello, Ms. Tessmacher,” Lena answered, her eyes wide as she looked at Kara. Everyone stared at the phone in anticipation.

“I have to be quick,” Eve said, “I’m supposed to be picking up food. Was Lex right? Are you working with the police and the feds?”

Lena looked at Agent Cooper who nodded at her.

“Yes, I am,” Lena said, “They’re here with me.”

“Is there anyone there who can make a deal with me?” Eve asked.

“Ms. Tessmacher, this is Agent Dale Cooper,” the agent answered, “I am authorized to gather intelligence from sources and to provide incentive to do so. What can I do for you?”

“Look, I’ve worked with Lex for years,” Eve said, “And we’ve worked with our government to protect our country.”

Lena looked at Kara and shook her head angrily. 

“But I didn’t sign up for any of this crazy revenge business,” Eve said, “When Lex sent me to National City to get information on his sister I thought it was just typical corporate stuff. I had nothing to do with the murders of those scientist or with Otis Graves.”

“Okay,” Agent Cooper said, “What else?”

“I don’t want anything to do with this business with Ms. Arias or his family vendetta,” Eve said, “He’s hurting her, for no reason. He’s lost his mind.”

Kara gently stroked Lena’s back as she visibly tensed at Eve’s words.

“Where are they, Miss Tessmacher?” Agent Cooper asked.

“Not so fast,” Eve said, “I want immunity. From everything.”

“Then I need you to tell me right now where Lex is holding Ms. Arias,” Agent Cooper said, “And I’ll need you to cooperate fully in our investigation of all of his crimes – including testifying in court.”

“He’ll have me killed,” Eve said.

“We can put you in witness protection,” Agent Cooper said.

“Agent Cooper, you are a naïve man,” Eve said, “He has so many connections within the government. You can’t protect me.”

“We can,” Alex said suddenly, “I’m Alex Danvers of Hooper Security. We’ve been protecting Lena for months now. We have a safe house. Lex has no connections to our firm. We can keep you there until trial.”

Agent Cooper nodded at Alex thankfully.

“Ms. Tessmacher, with your testimony Lex is going away for life,” Agent Cooper said.

“He was very frustrated we could never find Lena while you were her security team,” Eve said.

“He won’t find you,” Alex said, her voice firm.

“What about after?” Eve said.

“I can help get you a new identity,” Agent Cooper said, “And you have my word that no one will have that information but me.”

“How am I supposed to live?” Eve asked, “I can’t get a job without a resume.”

“I can help with that,” Agent Cooper said, “I’ll create the background.”

“I will provide you with more than enough money to get started,” Lena said suddenly. “I promise. Please, tell us where Sam is.”

“You need to keep me safe,” she said.

“I will come pick you up personally right now and get you to the safe house,” Alex said, “Give us the address.”

“He’s got her in an old farmhouse south of the city on Highway 11, it’s right past Old Joe’s junction,” Eve said. “It’s the only structure out there.”

“Where are you?” Alex asked.

“I’m at the Starbucks on Main,” Eve answered.

Alex looked at Kara and rolled her eyes. Eve was in the most public place possible.

“I’ll come get you there,” Alex answered, “I’m only ten minutes away.”

“Lex is gonna know something is up if I’m not back there within the hour,” Eve said.

“Is it just Lex and Sam at the farmhouse?” Agent Cooper asked.

“Yes,” Eve answered.

“What does he have in the way of weapons?” the agent asked.

“He has a couple of handguns and some knives,” Eve said, “Nothing major.”

“Where is Sam located in the house?” Agent Cooper asked.

“It’s mostly one big living area, a bedroom and a bathroom,” Eve said, “It’s a small place. She’s in the main room with him.”

“Is she okay?” Lena asked, her voice cracking.

“She’s pretty beat up,” Eve said, “Cuts and bruises. He cut her arm with the knife to make her scream when we were on the phone. I think he might have broken her hand when he grabbed her. I tried to tell him to stop hurting her. Every time she tried to talk he slapped her. Her face is bruised.”

“Okay, Alex is coming to you now,” Agent Cooper said, “Stay where you are.”

They hung up the call and Alex started grabbing her things. Agent Cooper immediately picked up the phone and organized a rescue team to head to the farmhouse. 

“I’m calling Winn to meet me at the safehouse,” Alex said, “Then I’m going to the farmhouse.”

“I’m coming,” Lena said, “I need to be there.”

“You cannot be there,” Agent Cooper said forcefully, “This is an FBI rescue operation. No civilians allowed.”

Lena stood and stepped closer to Agent Cooper, “Last I checked the highway is public property.”

“Lena,” Kara pleaded softly, “Hang on a second.”

Agent Cooper looked at Kara thankfully.

“Kara, don’t you dare try to stop me,” Lena said.

“I’m not trying to stop you. I’m going with you,” Kara said, keeping her voice calm for everyone involved. “Alex, Lena and I will stay in the background, Agent Cooper, but we will be on site. Lena needs to be with Sam when you get her back.”

Agent Cooper stood in thought for a moment then replied, “That will do. Let’s move.”

Agent Cooper walked out of the apartment. Alex dialed Winn, Brainy and Nia and let them know where to be. She turned to leave then walked up to Kelly and gave her a quick, gentle kiss.

“Be careful, Alex,” Kelly said softly.

“I will,” Alex said, “And I’ll see you as soon as I’m done?”

“You’d better,” Kelly answered. “I think I can head back to my place now. I’ll have dinner waiting whenever you’re done.”

Kara put on her tactical belt and jacket. She grabbed a couple bottles of water and took Lena’s hand.

“Let’s go,” Kara said, “We’ll head in the direction of the farmhouse and wait for Alex and the FBI to get there.”

“Kara, under no circumstances are you to do anything but wait,” Alex said firmly, “Understand?”

Kara nodded.

“And Lena, the same goes for you,” Alex said, “Let the FBI do their jobs.”

“I will, Alex,” Lena said, too emotionally exhausted to fight anymore.

*****************

Forty-five minutes later Kara was still aside her dark suburban looking through powerful binoculars toward the farmhouse. They had found a location on a bluff about a half mile away where the FBI was setting up for the rescue. Alex had just arrived and joined them.

“Nothing new,” Kara said to Lena and Alex.

They had established that Sam was tied to a chair in the center of the main room of the farmhouse. Her positioning was tricky for FBI agents who needed to make sure they didn’t hit her with any friendly fire should a gunfight become necessary. Agent Cooper was giving final instructions. He walked over to the car.

“Lena, are you sure we shouldn’t try to negotiate?” the agent asked.

“He’ll go down in a blaze of fire and take Sam with him once he knows he’s been found,” Lena said. “Kara said he’s already pacing around like crazy. You need to do this.”

Agent Cooper pushed the button on his radio, “Let’s move.”

Alex and Kara remained in their spots aside the Suburban watching as FBI vehicles sped toward the farmhouse from their posts in all directions. It took a moment for Alex to realize Lena was no longer beside them. She almost panicked then she saw Lena sitting in the backseat of the vehicle. Kara was still gazing with concentration through the binoculars. Alex turned and walked around the car and opened the back door and climbed in.

“Hey there,” Alex said softly.

Lena glanced up at Alex. She wiped a tear from her cheek and sat up straight.

“I can’t watch,” Lena said.

“It’s okay,” Alex said, “You don’t have to.”

“I’m the one who insisted on being here,” Lena said with an ironic chuckle.

“Because Sam is going to need you when they get her out,” Alex said, placing her hand on Lena’s shoulder, “And you’re going to be there for her. And you’re going to be strong for her, Lena.” 

Lena smiled softly and squeezed Alex’s hand in hers and nodded. Alex got out of the car and walked back to Kara’s side.

“What happened?” Kara asked immediately, still watching the scene.

“She’s going to stay in there,” Alex said, “She’s okay.”

“Should I go to her?” Kara asked.

“Up to you, but I think it’s okay if you stay here and see what happens,” Alex said.

Agent Cooper had left an FBI radio with them and there had been silence for some time. Both women were startled as they heard a voice on the radio, “On three – going in.”

They watched agents swarming from the car towards the farmhouse. Both women held their breaths waiting. Even from their perch far away they heard the ring of gunshots. They waited for what seemed like eternity but was actually less than two minutes. The voice on the radio rang again, “Hostage secured and safe. Perpetrator down. Area secured.”

Kara turned and hurried to the car and opened the door, “They’ve got Sam. She’s safe.”

Alex jumped in the driver’s seat and started the car. Kara stayed in the back with Lena as they took the quick drive down to the perimeter of the scene. They jumped out of the car as soon as they arrived. Agent Cooper was standing next to an ambulance and waving for the women to join him. Kara was surprised as Lena sprinted past her to the vehicle.

Lena arrived first and Agent Cooper helped her step up into the vehicle. Sam was lying on a stretcher in the vehicle talking to an EMT. She looked up and gave Lena a weary smile. Her face was badly bruised and dried blood surrounded her lip and chin. Her hand was immobilized and under ice. Lena approached her carefully, unable to keep the tears at bay.

“Well, that sucked,” Sam said, making Lena chuckle through her tears.

“Sam, I’m so sorry,” Lena said, softly rubbing Sam’s uninjured arm and eventually finding her hand to hold.

“I knew that would be the first thing you’d say,” Sam said. “I kept thinking – they’re going to rescue me and Lena is gonna act like this was her fault.”

“There is no way I’m letting you comfort me right now,” Lena said firmly, “You’ve been through hell. I’m going to take care of you.”

“Yes you are,” Sam sighed, “I’m not going to object.”

“Are you in pain?” Lena asked gently.

Sam nodded, “Yeah, I think my hand is broken. My face hurts.”

“Ma’am, we’re going to the hospital,” the EMT said to Lena, “You’ll have to meet us there.”

“No, I’m not leaving her,” Lena said, her voice firm.

Agent Cooper immediately entered the ambulance and took the EMT aside. After a few moments of discussion the EMT got back in to the vehicle.

“You can stay but you need to buckle in here,” he said, showing her a jump seat with a seat belt. 

Lena looked out to Agent Cooper and nodded thankfully. Kara leaned in and waved to Sam who managed to give her a little wave with her good hand.

“We’re following right behind,” Kara said.

They rode to the hospital quietly. Lena rubbed Sam’s shoulder softly and Sam eventually closed her eyes. When they arrived Lena stayed at her side as they were sent directly to a bay in the emergency room. Eventually Lena had to acquiesce to leave her side so that they could take her for x-rays. She walked out into the waiting area to find Kara and Alex waiting for her. Kara immediately took her into her arms. Lena held her tightly.

“How is she?” Kara asked softly.

“She’s much better since they gave her some pain meds,” Lena said, “She’s got so many cuts and bruises all over. They are doing x-rays on her hand now. She might need surgery to set it, but it looks like she’ll be okay.”

“Here, we got you some coffee,” Alex said, grabbing an insulated cup from her bag.

“Thank you, Alex,” Lena said, taking the coffee. She handed the cup to Kara then pulled Alex in for a tight hug. “Thank you for everything.”

Alex was caught off guard but quickly found her way and wrapped her arms around Lena, “I couldn’t let the love of Kara’s life down, could I?”

Lena chuckled and moved away. She took her coffee back from Kara, who was giving Alex a goofy smile. Even in the midst of the hospital waiting area Lena found Kara absolutely adorable. She leaned into Kara who draped her arm around her.

“What do we need to do for Eve now?” Lena asked tiredly.

“Lena, sit down with me,” Kara said, moving to the sofa in the waiting room. Alex sat in the chair next to them.

“What?” Lena asked, seeing the serious expression on their faces.

“Lena, when the FBI went into the farmhouse Lex shot at the agents,” Alex said, “He didn’t hit anyone but they fired back. Lex was killed.”

Lena sat for a moment, waiting for the emotions to hit but she felt nothing. No sadness. No remorse. 

“Lena?” Kara said softly.

“It’s okay,” Lena said, “I’m glad he’s gone. I know that’s awful but that’s how I feel.”

“It’s not awful,” Kara said, gently turning Lena to face her, “He hurt you. He hurt the people you love. You’re free now, Lena.”

Lena leaned into Kara’s shoulder and let her girlfriend hold her in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the end - a couple chapters left.
> 
> Thanks so much for kudos and comments... I love getting notifications that people are reading and enjoying.
> 
> And BTW - I'm back typing at full speed from my dog attack injury !!!!!


	25. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure fluff and smut after a lot of anxiety for our girls

“Are you sure you’re okay to stay at home tonight?” Lena asked Sam, still worrying over her after a week had passed from her ordeal.

“I’ve been here for a week, Lena,” Sam said, mocking exasperation, “I’m ready to sleep in my own bed in my own house.”

“Okay, but you know I’ll miss you,” Lena said, smiling at her best friend. 

“Bullshit, you’re finally going on a date with Kara and that’s who you really want here at night,” Sam said, making Lena laugh. “I’ve been keeping you two apart long enough.”

“I have missed her,” Lena said.

“Um, she’s been here every day,” Sam teased.

“She’s great isn’t she?” Lena answered, her voice wistful.

“Good lord, you are so whipped,” Sam said, chuckling, “Oh, and by the way, I’m leaving you a thank you gift for taking care of me but wait to open it with Kara. She’s been really great too – so it’s for both of you.”

“When did you get us a gift?” Lena asked.

“You’ve heard of the internet, right?” Sam teased, “I ordered it.”

“Well you didn’t need to do that,” Lena said, “But thank you.”

Lena’s phone dinged and she read the text.

“That’s Alex,” Lena said, “She’s on the way to your place. She’s gonna show you how to work the new security system they installed.”

“You didn’t need to do that, Lena,” Sam said, “But I do appreciate it.”

“I want you to feel safe,” Lena said, walking over and pulling Sam into a tight hug. Sam managed to hug her back even with one arm in a cast up to her wrist.

“All right, go get ready for your girl,” Sam said, smiling widely as she pulled away.

After Sam was gone Lena took a long shower. She took her time moisturizing her skin, making sure her hair was perfect and picking out her outfit. She started with a sexy black thong and lace bra and covered it with a form fitting bright blue wrap dress. She finished with black strappy heels and simple diamond earrings. She was still fussing with the last spritz of hairspray when she heard the knock at her door. She walked out and opened the door and let out a small gasp.

“Hi,” Kara said, almost shyly, standing at the door in a navy suit with a white oxford that was buttoned low enough to keep things very interesting and oxblood shoes. Her hair was down in long waves and her makeup looked natural but still stunning.

“Come in,” Lena said, her mouth still a bit agape at how incredibly sexy Kara looked.

“You look beautiful,” Kara said softly, “These are for you.”

She handed Lena the roses. Lena took them in one hand and used the other to softly stroke Kara’s cheek. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When they parted Kara was smiling widely.

“Let me put these in a vase,” Lena said, walking to the kitchen. She arranged the flowers then placed them carefully on the table behind her sofa. When she turned around she stopped and looked at Kara. She was standing with her hands in her pockets, casually staring at Lena.

“We should get going,” Kara said grinning, “Before I rip that dress off and we don’t make it out the door.”

“You’re pretty sure of yourself, aren’t you?” Lena teased.

“Yep,” Kara said, still grinning, “I’ve missed you like crazy this week and I’m pretty sure you’ve missed me too.”

Lena walked toward Kara until she was just inches away and teased, “I’ve seen you every day.”

Kara leaned down to her ear, “I want to see all of you.”

Lena felt the warm breath on her ear and her neck and her body shivered. She gently placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders and moved back a step.

“We said we’re going on a real date,” Lena said, “You can wait a bit longer.”

Kara grinned and held out her hand. Lena took her hand and then paused.

“Oh, wait, Sam bought a gift and left it here,” Lena said, “She said it was a thank you for both of us for taking care of her this week. Do you want to open it now or when we get back?”

“So are you saying I’ll be invited up at the end of our first date?” Kara said, raising an eyebrow.

Lena chuckled, “Now or later, Kara?”

“Now,” Kara said laughing.

Lena walked over to the table where the box was waiting and pulled off the wrapping. She opened the box and looked at the multiple items inside then quickly closed the top.

“Oh my god,” Lena said, blushing dark red and shaking her head.

“What is it?” Kara asked, reaching to open the box. Lena moved back and watched Kara as she looked inside and burst into loud laughter.

“I’m going to kill her,” Lena said, unable to hold back her own laughter as Kara pulled multiple sex toys from the box and held them up to inspect.

“I love that woman,” Kara said, still chuckling as she waved a very long pink dildo in the air.

“Put that down and let’s go,” Lena said, giggling as they walked toward the front door.

Kara followed and they walked out to the garage. Kara held the door open for Lena and waited for her to get settled before closing it and getting in on the driver’s side. She started the car and turned the radio to an acoustic channel and headed toward the restaurant.

“So are you gonna tell me where we’re going now?” Lena asked.

“Sure, we’re headed to Sunset,” Kara said, “I have a table in the bistro for dinner then a reserved spot in the jazz club after.”

“Wow, pretty impressive, Kara Danvers,” Lena said, “It’s not easy to get a reservation there. I’ve been dying to try it.”

“Actually, Kelly helped me get it,” Kara said, grinning, “She’s friends with the owner.”

“So, Kelly’s rooting for us,” Lena said, sighing happily.

“You know she is,” Kara said, “And so is Alex. She picked the suit.”

“Smart lady,” Lena said, “You look incredible.”

They pulled up to the restaurant and left the car with the valet. They were led to a very romantic spot in the back and seated at their table. They were quickly greeted by an elegant man in a dark suit.

“Hello, ladies, I’m Jack Baker,” he said, “Kelly Olsen is a good friend and she asked me to take care of you. I hope you find the table okay.”

“It’s perfect,” Lena said.

“Here’s some champagne on the house to get you started,” he said, “Marcus will be taking care of you tonight. I’ll see you guys later on the club side. I’m on the piano tonight.”

“Thank you,” Kara said, smiling as the waiter placed two glasses of champagne in front of them.

“One thing,” Lena said, “can we leave Kara’s car here tonight and grab it tomorrow?”

“Absolutely,” he answered, “Give me your valet ticket and I’ll let them know. Just grab it in the back lot whenever you’d like.”

Kara handed him the ticket and smiled at Lena. He walked off and they both took a sip of champagne.

“I don’t want you worrying about enjoying tonight,” Lena said, “I want us to drink some champagne and fine wine without a second thought. I’ll have my driver pick us up when we’re ready and we’ll get your car tomorrow.”

“You really do think I’m a sure thing, don’t you?” Kara teased.

“Honestly, I can’t believe I got you out of there after you looked at Sam’s gift box,” Lena said chuckling.

“Oh, we’re using some of that later,” Kara said, eyeing Lena provocatively.

They looked over the menu and ordered their food and a bottle of wine. When the appetizers arrived Kara looked extremely pleased with her ceramic bowl of French onion soup, the cheese bubbling and wrapped over the edges. She looked over at Lena’s plate and tried to hide her scowl.

“Not a fan of escargot?” Lena asked, giggling as she used the tongs to hold the shell in its spot and the small fork to pull out the meat of the snail. She dipped it into the butter and put it in her mouth. Kara grimaced.

“I’ve never had it but it looks really gross,” Kara said, making Lena giggle. “And I really want to kiss that mouth later.”

“Oh, stop it, it’s delicious,” Lena said, “Try one.” She pulled another one from the shell and dipped it in the butter and started moving the fork toward Kara.

“I don’t think so,” Kara said, eyeing the bite.

“Don’t be a baby,” Lena teased. Kara raised an eyebrow at the dare and gave a determined look. She opened her mouth and Lena fed her the bite. She chewed for a moment, looking undecided, then swallowed.

“Not that bad,” Kara said, shrugging her shoulders, “It really just tastes like a mushroom.”

“See, you learn something new every day,” Lena said.

“I think with you that might be true,” Kara answered, happily eating her soup.

“I’m glad you gave it a try,” Lena said.

“Are you kidding?” Kara answered, “After eating MRIs in the desert for months I think pretty much everything that’s real food tastes good.”

“I can’t even imagine,” Lena said, pausing in thought for a moment.

“What?” Kara asked.

“Sometimes I think about how close you came to dying,” Lena said softly, “And I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

“We’ve both been through a lot,” Kara said, reaching out and grasping Lena’s hand in hers, “Maybe it can be peaceful times ahead for us.”

“I’d like that,” Lena said, smiling softly.

They finished their appetizers then moved on to the main plates. Kara ordered steak frites and Lena had coq au vin. They shared bites and easy conversation and were enjoying themselves thoroughly. They finished the meal with profiteroles and crème brulee and the last of their bottle of wine. The check for the meal came and they both reached for it.

“Absolutely not,” Lena said, grabbing it first.

“I asked you on this date and I’m paying,” Kara said determinedly.

“I don’t want you to pay,” Lena said.

“Is this really going to be our first fight?” Kara asked, looking serious.

“No,” Lena said softly, “I don’t want to fight. Split it?”

“How about you let me buy you this dinner since I asked you out,” Kara said, “And I’ll let you pay for our drinks at the jazz club.”

“Deal – but only if you let me pay for dinner next time we go out,” Lena said, handing Kara the bill.

“Fine,” Kara said, smiling and handing the waiter her credit card with the bill.

They moved to the jazz club and were seated at a small curved booth near the stage. Jack looked up from the piano and gave them a wide smile. They slid into the booth and Kara immediately draped her arm around Lena. Lena nuzzled closely into Kara and put her hand on Kara’s thigh, just high enough to make Kara take a deep breath. 

“Lena,” Kara said softly.

“Care for a cocktail?” the waiter’s voice broke through Kara’s daze.

“Oh, yes, please,” Kara said, her voice slightly higher than usual.

Lena giggled then asked the waiter which brands of Scotch were available. He read off a list and she picked one then turned to Kara. She ordered a glass of Port wine and settled back into the booth. They listened to the music for a while and watched people dance and enjoyed their cocktails. 

As they were finishing their drinks the first few notes of Louie Armstrong’s What a Wonderful World rang out. Kara stood and held out her hand. Lena blushed and took her hand and followed Kara to the dance floor. Kara gently placed one hand on Lena’s lower back and pulled her close. Lena draped one hand behind Kara’s back and intertwined their fingers on her other hand, resting it on Kara’s shoulder. They swayed slowly to the music. Lena could feel Kara’s breath on her neck and her body tingled with longing. She looked up to see Kara gazing at her lovingly. As the song ended their lips met softly and quickly. Kara brought her lips closer to Lena’s ear.

“How fast can that driver get here?” Kara whispered.

She was answered by a low chuckle and Lena whipped out her phone and sent a text.

“He’s outside,” Lena said, “I gave him a heads up earlier to stay close.”

They quickly paid their bar bill and headed outside to the car. They were both a little tipsy and had to control themselves on the quick drive home. They kissed a bit but mostly kept their hands to themselves for the ride. When they arrived back at Lena’s they walked quickly to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Kara pulled Lena into a passionate kiss. They continued the whole ride up to the penthouse and they ended up stumbling into the door wrapped around one another still kissing.

“Bedroom,” Lena gasped out, kicking off her heels. Kara immediately grabbed Lena’s ass and pulled her up. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara and let her carry her to the room, their lips and tongues all over each other for the quick walk. Kara placed Lena down and turned her around and unzipped her dress, running her fingers softly down her back and she pulled the zipper down. Lena moaned softly at the touch. She stepped out of her dress as it pooled on the floor and turned to Kara.

“Lena, you’re beautiful,” Kara said softly, gazing at her pale skin against the black lingerie.

Lena pulled Kara’s suit coat off her shoulders then began working at the buttons on her shirt. Kara tugged off her belt and undid her pants and soon she was in her lingerie as well. Hers was white and when Lena stepped back to gaze at her Kara instinctively turned a bit to hide the large scar on her leg.

“Don’t,” Lena said gently, placing her hands on Kara’s hips and kissing her softly, “You’re gorgeous, Kara. All of you, just as you are.”

They quickly shed the last of their clothes and climbed into bed with Kara atop Lena, kissing and nibbling at her breasts. Lena was moaning softly and when Kara moved her hand down she found Lena extremely wet and ready. Kara pushed two fingers into Lena and brought her close to her orgasm. She inserted a third and curled her fingers and felt Lena’s walls clench tightly around her hand.

“Fuck, Kara!” Lena screamed as her orgasm hit. She bucked against Kara, her neck and face red as she screamed out in ecstasy. Kara held her steady until she gathered her breath. As soon as Lena got her breath back she flipped them over and moved her head between Kara’s legs. She wasted no time plunging her tongue into Kara, garnering a deep moan.

“Lena, right there,” Kara prodded as Lena brought her tongue up to her clit and licked and sucked. Kara had her hands on Lena’s head and couldn’t help but grind herself into Lena’s mouth. The sensations were overwhelming and she yelled out Lena’s name over and over again as she climaxed, her thighs tightening around Lena’s head.

Lena climbed back up and kissed Kara deeply. Kara moaned at the taste of herself on Lena’s lips and they kissed, holding each other tightly for a few minutes until they both were completely relaxed.

“This was a fucking great first date,” Kara said making Lena laugh loudly.

“I missed you in my bed this week,” Lena answered, smiling at Kara.

“Sam should have given you the toys earlier,” Kara teased.

“Not that,” Lena said, giggling, “Well, yes that. But also just sleeping with you – and waking up with you.”

“Me too,” Kara said quietly, leaning in for another soft kiss.

“Are you tired?” Lena asked.

“No,” Kara said, grinning.

“Well, about that box…” Lena said, raising an eyebrow.

“Just what I was thinking,” Kara answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last - wrapping things up for the gang


	26. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

_Three months later…_

Kara hung her last blouse in the closet and walked out to the kitchen. Lena shut the oven door and set the timer. She turned and smiled as she heard Kara approaching.

“All done?” Lena asked, smiling as Kara settled down onto one of the kitchen chairs.

“Yep, the last of my clothes are put away,” Kara said, “I still have a couple of boxes of pictures and things. We can decide together where to put them.”

Lena walked to Kara and took her hand and pulled her up from the chair. Kara stood and smiled as Lena draped her arms over her shoulders and leaned in for a soft kiss. Kara placed her hands gently on Lena’s waist and held her close as they kissed. When Lena pulled back she was grinning widely.

“We have an hour,” Lena said, her voice a bit deeper.

“I thought you wanted to hang the pictures,” Kara said, smiling softly.

“It can wait,” Lena answered, taking Kara’s hand and leading her back to the bedroom. Lena flopped down onto the bed and pulled Kara with her. They both ended up giggling as they kicked off their shoes and shifted fully onto the bed. Kara laid on her back and Lena climbed atop her straddling her waist. She lifted off her shirt and quickly removed her bra. Kara watched, her smile morphing into a loving gaze.

“I could get used to this,” Kara teased softly as she leaned up and brought her lips to Lena’s neck, kissing and nipping gently. Lena let out a soft moan and ran her hands through Kara’s hair.

“Me too,” Lena said, bringing her head down and finding Kara’s lips with hers.

They didn’t have enough time to linger. They threw their clothes aside quickly and Lena repositioned herself above Kara again. She kissed her roughly, grinding their centers together as they held tightly to one another.

“Lena, oh fuck,” Kara moaned out as Lena’s thigh found just the right amount of pressure between her legs. Lena kept riding Kara as their breathing became labored. Kara used her hands to pull at Lena’s hips, keeping the rhythm between them.

“Kara, I can’t…” Lena tried to hang on but her orgasm washed over her and she let out a low, loud moan. The sound pushed Kara over the top and she bucked her hips into Lena and let out a string of expletives as she shuddered through her climax.

They ended up in a tangled mess of limbs wrapped around one another breathing heavily. Lena gathered herself first and gently rubbed her hand down Kara’s arm as she snuggled into her. Kara let out a comforting sigh and pulled Lena close. She looked down at Lena and brought their lips together. They kissed softly for a few minutes, caressing one another and enjoying the feel of their bodies together.

“This is really nice,” Kara said quietly.

“And you don’t have to leave,” Lena said, propping herself up on her elbow and smiling down at Kara. “And I don’t have to wonder when you’ll be back.”

“When I turned my keys into my landlord I couldn’t stop smiling,” Kara said, grinning. “I’ve never been so happy to move anywhere.”

“I love you, Kara,” Lena said, her voice turning serious and quiet. “I love you so much.”

“Me too, babe,” Kara said, kissing Lena softly then pulling back and looking at her. “But if Alex and Kelly walk in and find us like this they might not share in our joy.”

Lena laughed loudly and Kara grinned as she pulled Lena atop her and gave her a quick bite on her collarbone. Lena slapped playfully at her and managed to extract herself from Kara’s grip. She stood up and raised an eyebrow.

“We need to shower,” Lena said smiling, “If I let you join me will you be good?”

“Oh, I’ll be good,” Kara said, following Lena into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Lena was screaming Kara’s name as she held herself up against the glass and Kara curled her fingers into her from behind. Kara brought her down from her orgasm slowly, unable to keep herself from giggling when Lena let out one last, long moan.

“See, I was good,” Kara said, grinning goofily as Lena gave her a raised eyebrow and small smirk. Lena gave her one more quick kiss then they washed off and got dressed quickly. Lena looked at her watch as she put in on her wrist.

“Oh god, they’ll be here any minute,” Lena said, rushing to dry her hair.

Kara giggled and towel dried her hair. She pulled on jeans and a t-shirt.

“I’ll go wait for them,” Kara said, “Take your time.”

Kara walked out into the den and took in the smell of the lasagna in the oven. She grabbed a bottle of wine and the corkscrew and started to open it as she heard knocking at the door. She walked over quickly and opened it, smiling widely at Alex and Kelly as they walked in. Alex only took a few steps before she turned and pulled Kara into a tight hug.

“I can’t believe my baby sister is living with her girlfriend,” Alex said happily as she held onto Kara.

“Stop it, Alex,” Kara said, chuckling as she extricated herself from Alex and gave Kelly a quick welcoming hug.

“Really, Kara,” Alex said, “This is a big day. I’m so happy for you guys. Where’s Lena?”

Kara nodded toward the bedroom, “She’s finishing getting ready. We got distracted.” Kara winked at Kelly, who giggled loudly as Alex made a gagging noise just as Lena rushed out into the room.

“What’s going on out here?” Lena asked, smiling as Kelly approached her for a hug.

“Just the Danvers sisters being fools,” Kelly teased.

“Par for the course,” Lena said, grinning and giving Alex a welcoming hug.

“It’s Kara’s fault,” Alex said, “She can’t help but bring up your sex lives at every possible moment.”

“Kara!” Lena admonished with a smile and a wink.

“It makes her so uncomfortable,” Kara said, grabbing Lena by the waist, “I can’t help myself.”

They were interrupted by another knock and Lena walked to the door. She smiled widely as Sam and Cat walked in and everyone greeted one another.

“It smells incredible in here,” Sam said.

“Lena’s famous lasagna,” Kara said, grinning.

Sam walked over to Kara and pulled her in for a side hug, “Now that you’re living here are you taking good care of my girl?”

Kara felt the blush on her cheeks as she looked at Lena with a smile, “I’m doing my best.”

“You’d better,” Cat said in her usual harsh tone, quickly finding the bottle of wine and pulling out glasses, “Or you’ll answer to me.”

“You know, Lena thought Alex was scary at first but she turned all soft and cuddly,” Kara said pouting, “When are you gonna get nice?”

“She’s all bark and no bite,” Lena said, chuckling as she took a glass of wine from Cat and pulled her in for a quick hug.

“How are you feeling, Sam?” Alex asked, noting that Sam’s cast was gone.

“I’m back to my old self,” Sam answered, “The hand is fine and I’ve been released from physical therapy. Oh, and Kelly, thanks for the recommendation for Dr. Isles. I’m still seeing her and she’s wonderful.”

“A lifesaver,” Lena said, nodding to Kelly, “Only second to you.”

“I’m glad you two are happy with her,” Kelly said.

“Three,” Kara said softly.

“What?” Alex asked, looking at Kara.

“I started seeing her too,” Kara said softly.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, her voice concerned.

“Yeah, Alex, I’m fine,” Kara said softly, “Actually, I’m better than I’ve been in years. After everything settled down Lena and I talked about how upset I got when you left to look for Lex. I realized I never took the time to mentally recover from everything that happened in Afghanistan. You took such good care of me, Alex.”

Alex’s eyes filled and she walked over to Kara and draped her arm over her shoulder. “I’ll always take care of you, Kara,” she said softly.

“I know you will,” Kara answered, “But you don’t have to. You changed your career for me, Alex. You picked me up and helped make me whole again. I’d never have found Lena if it wasn’t for you. I think you’ve done more than enough.”

They all found themselves wiping their eyes as the sisters embraced in a deep hug.

“Okay, then,” Alex finally said, turning and smiling at Lena, “I guess it’s your turn, Lena. She’s all yours… good luck.”

The women all laughed. They spent the next few hours together, drinking wine and eating dinner and enjoying themselves thoroughly. The night was the first of the many they would spend together for the rest of their lives.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one done! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
